Lágrimas y amigos
by Aika Rithalin Lithium
Summary: Nada cambiará jamás y él lo sabe, por eso debe tener valor para enfrentarse a su destino. Pero sus amigos estarán ahí para ayudarle.
1. 0: Introducción

**Lágrimas y Amigos**

**Resumen:**

Este es un fic sobre Tachimukai, quien lo quiera leer, bien, y el que no, que le den. Bueno, va sobre la violencia doméstica porque es un tema que da para mucho drama y me inspira bastante, y además es bonito. Ah, es completamente hetero. Mil perdones, fanáticos del yaoi.

**Disclamier: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen ni tampoco sus personajes**

Instituto Raimon. Unos veinticinco alumnos fingen atender en la clase de matemáticas, y un chico, sentado al lado de la ventana, suspira profundamente intentando no deprimirse un poco más, mientras que piensa en lo irónico de la situación, que la lluvia hace que el día sea perfecto para deprimirse y él la está mirando a través de la ventana consiguiendo lo contrario de lo que quiere. Vuelve a suspirar, aunque esta vez con los ánimos todavía más bajos, si es que eso puede ser posible. Pero sí que lo es. Y la situación es grave, ya que ni siquiera las alocadas contestaciones de Tsunami pueden sacarlo de su agujero, en el que se ha encerrado sin hablar de sus problemas con nadie.

Suena el timbre de volver a casa y se levanta con pesadez de la silla. No le apetece volver allí, a los gritos, a los portazos… preferiría mil veces quedarse para siempre en una aburrida clase de matemáticas antes que tener que aguantar un día más el permanecer callado en su cuarto, escuchando las discusiones y todo lo demás. Baja la cabeza, entristecido, haciendo que Tsunami quiera saber lo que le pasa.

-Tachi, ¿te ocurre algo? –pregunta el de pelo rosa, sonriendo con toda la buena intención del mundo.

El pequeño portero lo mira con una sonrisa rota, de esas en las que ves que el otro por dentro está herido. Salen del instituto mientras el castaño responde.

-No, Tsunami, estoy bien, aunque gracias por preguntar.

-¡Tachimukai! –un hombre, (el padre de Tachimukai), está apoyado en el capó de su coche. El chico reacciona con nerviosismo, apurando el paso hasta su padre, y despidiéndose brevemente de Tsunami.

Cuando entra en el coche, el hombre no hace comentario alguno, ni si quiera para saber cómo le ha ido el día a su hijo, sino que se limita a conducir mirando al frente, con su fría mirada clavada en el asfalto de la carretera. El chico tampoco pronuncia palabra, siempre ha respetado mucho a su padre.

-… -el padre se aclara la garganta- hijo…

-sí, padre –contesta automáticamente el chico, dejando de mirar con los ojos ausentes la ventanilla delantera.

-¿va todo bien? Me refiero, ¿hay algo que vaya mal o que te preocupe?

El castaño vuelve a mirar por la ventana antes de contestar un entrecortado y poco sincero "no, padre". ¿Es que no se ha dado cuenta de que lo único que se oye por las noches es a sus padres peleando? ¿Acaso no es consciente de eso? ¿Y es que acaso piensa que él no los ha oído nunca? ¿Que no lo sabe? ¿No sabe su padre que él realmente ya no es tan pequeño como para no entender la situación? Pero sí que la entiende, y a la perfección. El castaño oye los gritos de sus padres todas las noches desde hace más o menos dos meses, sentado en su cama deshecha, recogiendo sus rodillas con los brazos, y con la mirada fija en algún punto muerto. No ha dormido desde hace… ¿cinco días? ¿Una semana? Ya ha perdido la cuenta, pero sin duda, es mucho tiempo, demasiado como para considerar que "todo va bien".

Bajan los dos del coche y entran en la casa, que aún sufre las consecuencias de la última pelea: una maceta tirada en el suelo y toda la tierra esparcida a su alrededor. Tachimukai lo mira, suspirando. Da un beso a su madre y sube a su cuarto a hacer los deberes, como buen estudiante que es.

Tiene un aura triste y es que a pesar de que sabe que nada cambiará jamás, todos los días antes de cruzar la puerta de su casa desea con todas sus fuerzas y los ojos cerrados que las peleas se acaben.

Esa noche, como bien se imaginaba ya, no es diferente. A nada que el oji azul cierra su puerta se empiezan a escuchar los gritos y las discusiones procedentes del salón de abajo. El chico vuelve a su posición de todas las noches, sentado en su cama con aire solitario, reforzando las ojeras que ya hace varios días que las luce.

**Ya sé que es corto, pero puedo hacer otro más largo. Decidme si os gusta y lo continuaré, sólo pido 3 Reviews.**


	2. 1: Puedes Contar Conmigo

**CAPÍTULO 1: Puedes Contar Conmigo**

**Disclamier: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes.**

**Ay… bueno, para empezar, ya sé que dije 3 reviews y que sólo tengo uno, y que solo ha pasado un día desde que colgué el prologo (sí, lo sé, la paciencia no es lo mío u. u), pero es que me inspiré y ya no hay vuelta atrás**

**Otra cosa, este es mi primer fanfic y como fue MimiJBF la que me dejó mi primer review de todos pues este capítulo va dedicado a ella. ;)**

**Lo último, que como es verdad que el tema es un poco emo… (Lo siento, estaba 1 poco depre cuando se me ocurrió la idea) he introducido más cosas en la trama, aunque seguiré con la idea principal, espero que os guste.**

No es fácil dormir cuando los gritos de pelea de tus padres inundan tus oídos, ni por el ruido ni por la carga moral que eso supone, por eso aquel día Tachimukai se levantó con sus habituales ojeras de siempre.

Afortunadamente, era sábado, y pudo dormir un poco por la mañana, aunque eso no fuera suficiente para recuperar todas las largas horas de sueño que llevaba sin dormir. Empezaba a convertirse en un problema, y en una distracción, y él lo sabía, pero no podía hacer nada. A pesar del cansancio, se levantó para prepararse para salir, Tsunami y él habían quedado para ir al parque antes de comer. El pelirrosa le había dicho que tenían que hablar de algo importante, y el oji azul no tenía ni idea de qué podía ser, por lo que prefirió llegar puntual.

En algún momento, Tachimukai se preguntó si de lo que quería hablar era del por qué de sus ojeras y su bajo rendimiento, tanto en las clases como en los entrenamientos, pero luego se tranquilizó a sí mismo pensando que si Tsunami no se daba cuenta ni de lo más evidente (como que quién había dejado un pelo verde y largo en su bocata [Midorikawa]), menos se iba a oler lo que le pasaba a él, su mejor amigo. ¿Pero y si, por una vez, era así? ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Que no se preocupara? Pero se preocuparía, eso seguro, y le insistiría en hacer algo.

Suspiró. "Da igual. Pase lo que pase, sé que nada cambiará" pensó. Cogió su móvil y su mp3 y, tras despedirse de sus padres salió caminando hacia el parque, con los cascos puestos.

Cuando llegó, Tsunami ya estaba allí esperándole, (raro), y parecía que ya llevaba tiempo allí. Miraba nervioso para todos los lados, hasta que vio a su amigo y le hizo una seña para que se acercara. El menor se acercó al banco donde estaba sentado su amigo, le saludó y se sentó con él. Se quedaron un rato en silencio, lo que nunca solía pasar porque siempre estaban hablando de cualquier cosa, por muy absurda que fuera.

-Tsunami, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Para qué me has traído aquí? –se atrevió a preguntar el castaño.

-Mmmm… Bueno, el caso es que… últimamente, en fin… no sé si serán cosas mías, pero lo he hablado con Kazemaru y con Toko y ellos también piensan lo mismo…

-¿Que piensan lo mismo sobre qué?

-Pues… es que estas últimas semanas has estado un poco distraído y, cómo decirlo… muy distante. Y, a lo mejor nos hemos imaginado cosas, pero yo diría que a ti te pasa algo.

-Ah –contesta el menor al tiempo que mira para otro lado. "Pues sí que tengo que estar mal para que Tsunami lo haya notado…"

-¿Tachimukai?

-¿Ah?

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te pasa? –le mira, preocupado. El oji azul sonríe por dentro porque nunca había visto a su amigo con esa cara. Ya sabéis, el pelirrosa es bastante despreocupado. Pero no es, ni mucho menos, momento de sonreír-. A mí puedes contármelo, somos como hermanos. Si no quieres, no se lo cuento a nadie. Pero, por favor, dime qué es lo que te pasa para poder ayudarte.

Casi sin ser consciente de ello, al menor se le cristalizaron los ojos.

-Yo… lo siento… -su voz se quebró y las lágrimas le desbordaron, resbalando por sus mejillas, a la vez que el pelirrosa le ponía una mano en el hombro, amistosamente. El castaño se secó las lágrimas después de desahogarse un rato-. Estoy bien.

-¿Seguro? –le preguntó el moreno, intentando no presionarle. El menor asintió-. De acuerdo.

Tal y como había previsto Tsunami, un rato más tarde de que los sollozos hubiesen dejado de recorrer la garganta de su amigo y de que las lágrimas hubieran dejado de salir de sus ojos, este empezó a hablar, y a contarle lo que le venía ocurriendo desde hacía unos meses.

-Al principio no era nada –le explicó-, sólo se echaban malas miradas o se reñían de vez en cuando. Pero hace unas semanas que no paran de discutir a gritos, todas las noches, tirando cosas al suelo y llamándose cosas que yo… ya no sé qué hacer… ¿por qué a mí? No es justo… -murmuró, agachando la cabeza.

El moreno le dio fuerzas diciéndole que iba a superarlo, pero Tachimukai sabía muy bien que no. Al cabo de cinco minutos, Tsunami recibió un mensaje. Lo leyó, puso cara de sorpresa y se fue rápidamente, disculpándose y dejando solo a Tachimukai, que no tenía muy claro lo que iba a hacer a continuación. Como procuraba pasar el menor tiempo posible en su casa, para no tener que aguantar tanto sufrimiento, se fue a dar una vuelta por el parque.

En el camino, se encontró muchas personas que sonreían, matrimonios que iban con sus hijos, parejas jóvenes que paseaban cogidos de la mano, grupos de amigos que charlaban animadamente… gente que, en definitiva, era feliz. Y recordó los tiempos en los que él también sonreía, las veces que paseaba con sus padres, antes de que empezara todo, y a ellos cogidos de la mano, mirándole y siendo felices. Entonces, eran una familia. Ahora, esa familia se ha roto, y su vida se ha echado a perder con ella. Metió las manos en los bolsillos e intentó sonreír, pero no le salía tal cosa, así que lo dejó por imposible.

Al llegar a un cruce de caminos, giró a la derecha y cayó al suelo debajo de una chica que montaba en patines que, muy sonrojada, tartamudeó una tímida disculpa.

-¡Ay, p-perdón, jeje, lo-lo siento m-mucho! No era mi intención atropellarte ^/^.

-No, la culpa es mía, tampoco miro por dónde voy.

La chica, de pelo castaño y ojos verdes, se levantó y le tendió la mano al castaño, para ayudarle a levantarse del suelo. Él la cogió y se levantó, mientras se sacudía la ropa, que estaba llena de arena.

-Uff… ya le dije a Yagami que esto no era una buena idea… es que, es la primera vez que monto en patines, y bajaba por esa cuesta y no podía frenar. Te grité para que te apartaras, pero no me escuchaste. Lo siento, espero que no me odies –dijo, poniendo cara de cachorrito.

El chico se echó a reír, como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía.

-Claro que no te odio. No pasa nada, en serio –de repente, se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba llena de raspones y heridas, y que hasta tenía un poco de sangre en la cara-. Oye… ¿pero tú estás bien?

-Oh, sí, tranquilo –aseguró ella.

-Lo digo porque estás sangrando… -comentó, tendiéndole un pañuelo.

-¿Ah sí? –Cogió el pañuelo y se limpió la cara-. Tranquilo, no es culpa tuya, esto ya lo tenía antes de caerme encima de ti, jeje. Como puedes ver, suelo caerme bastante. Hoy ya he perdido la cuenta de las veces que he terminado en el suelo.

El oji azul sonrió. "Qué simpática. Y qué mona…".

-¡Ah, por cierto! Me llamo Alice, ¿y tú?

-Tachimukai… no eres de por aquí, ¿no?

-No. Soy de Florida, ¿Por qué, se nota mucho? –dijo, sonriendo.

-No, qué va, lo decía por tu nombre. Es muy bonito. Oye, ¿antes dijiste algo sobre una tal Yagami?

-Sí, es una amiga mía que vive aquí, ¿la conoces?

-¿Se llama Yagami Reina?

-¡Sí! –Afirmó, entusiasmada- ¿Y de qué la conoces?

-Del equipo de fútbol.

-¿Fútbol? Pero, si ella es… espera un momento… ¿tú no serás… Tachimukai Yuuki, uno de los porteros del Inazuma Japan, por casualidad?

-Ese soy yo.

-¡Qué guay, te he visto un montón de veces por la tele! Qué raro que no te haya reconocido enseguida, me pareces muy mono.

-Ah… esto… gracias. -Tachimukai se sonrojó. "Qué sincera" pensó, algo sorprendido-. Ha sido un placer conocerte, eres muy simpática. Espero que nos veamos más veces, pero me tengo que ir…

-¿En serio quieres que nos veamos más? Toma, mi número. ¿Me das el tuyo? –pidió, dándole un papelito doblado.

El chico se volvió a sorprender una vez más, por su soltura, y le apuntó su móvil en un papel.

-¿Cuándo te puedo llamar? –le preguntó.

-¡Cuando quieras! Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea –aseguró la oji verde, guiñándole un ojo y poniendo el pulgar en OK, con una sonrisa muy parecida a la de Endo. El oji azul se despidió, un poco más animado de lo que estaba cuando salió de su casa y volvió a ella para comer. Al instante, le sonó su móvil, era Tsunami, llamaba para ver cómo estaba, pero al oír reír a su pequeño amigo, se tranquilizó, sintiendo al mismo tiempo la necesidad de cotillear lo que había pasado.

-Hace mucho que no te reías –y después, con un tono más confidencial-. Venga, Tachi, cuenta, porfa…

-No, llego tarde a casa… -dijo, metiendo la llave en la cerradura- ya hablaremos mañana.

-¿¡Mañana!

Tachimukai soltó el teléfono y el juego de llaves tirándolos al suelo, a punto de quedarse sordo, y asustado por el grito.

-¡No hagas eso! –le reprochó, mientras volvía a meter la llave.

-¿¡Mañana! –Chilló el moreno, aunque en voz un poco más baja- ¿¡Pretendes hacerme esperar un día entero! ¡Por qué…!

Tachimukai colgó, las protestas de su amigo surfista podían durar horas, lo tenía comprobado, y no quería hacer esperar a sus padres.

Se sentaron a la mesa a comer, y de repente, sin venir a cuento, y bajo la mirada sombría de su padre, su madre le preguntó:

-Tachimukai… ¿dime, eres feliz?

El castaño se quedó parado, mirando a su madre de forma rara.

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

-Responde, por favor –siempre le había gustado la forma que tenía su madre de decir las cosas, suavemente aunque fuera una orden, así que respondió de buena gana.

-Sí… ahora mismo, sí. Gracias a una persona que me hizo sonreír.

-Eso está muy bien, cariño. Cualquier persona que te haga sentir un poco más feliz de lo que estabas antes, merece la pena –y le sonrió-. Asegúrate de no perder a esa persona.

-Claro, oka-chan… -obedeció el oji azul, algo extrañado.

**Y… ¡fin! No quería que se me hiciera demasiado largo, no sé si así de corto está bien, decídmelo, ah y si tenéis alguna idea no dudéis en decírmelo, por favor.**

**Bueno, lo de siempre, dad vuestra opinión, y dejad Reviews, con 3 me basta, pero si hay más, ¡encantada! ^^**

**P.D.: Esta vez intentaré no subir el siguiente capi antes de ver 3 reviews (aunque no prometo nada)**


	3. 2: Sin Título

**Capítulo 2: Sin Título (no es por ninguna razón, es q… no se me ocurría ninguno, jeje xD)**

**¡Hola! Ya estoy aquí otra vez, siento haber tardado tanto, pero me costó mucho pensar más ideas y hacer el capi, aparte de que mi madre me quitó el ordenador justo en el momento en que estaba más inspirada, y luego cuando me lo devolvió ya no sabía cómo continuar, pero ya tengo ideas, así que no os preocupéis.**

**Por cierto, ahora Yagami se llama Ulvida, que me gusta más.**

**Bueno, antes de dejaros leer en paz, quiero dar las gracias a todos los que se molestaron en dejar un review, en serio, me alegráis la vida.**

-¡Mamoru, levántate ya! –chilló la madre de Endo al oído de su hijo, haciendo que este diera un salto y cayera de la cama, pasando de soñar con comer algodón dulce a chocarse con el duro suelo de la maldita realidad.

"Bonita forma de despertar a alguien", pensó Endo. Pero era la única manera de que el castaño hiciera caso y no llegara tarde, o que al menos lo intentara. Llegar tarde, iba a llegar, como todos los días, pero bueno…

Se levantó y pensó en su fútbol, como todas las mañanas, y desayunó dándose un atracón de lo primero que encontró en la nevera, como siempre. Salió de casa y se encontró con Aki, como era ya costumbre, con Ulvida al lado, y las dos chicas hablando. La peli azul encerraba la mano de Aki con las dos suyas, se podría decir que para animarla por algo. Sí, ahora que se empezaba a fijar, la oji marrón no estaba muy contenta, su sonrisa se había esfumado de su cara y ahora solo quedaban unos ojos tristes que miraban sin brillo a alguien dispuesto a ayudarla, aunque ese alguien poco pudiera hacer por ella.

Hiroto cruzó la puerta de su casa, paralela a la de Endo, y se encontró con la extraña escena. Su novia cogiendo de la mano a la peli verde, quien era observada con atención por Endo, quien torcía la cabeza, intentando comprender. El de la cinta naranja se acercó a las dos chicas y dijo algo que el pelirrojo no pudo escuchar, pero se imaginó que les preguntaba qué ocurría. Fue corriendo porque también él quería enterarse, pero por toda respuesta, Endo sólo obtuvo una mala mirada de Ulvida, y que Aki retire la suya.

"Qué raro que Aki esté así" pensó Endo, "si ayer mismo estuvimos paseando y estaba muy feliz… además, no me habla y ya llevamos un buen rato de camino…"

-¡Ahh! –por ir distraído el castaño se había chocado con una chica que doblaba la misma esquina que él, haciendo que los dos cayeran de culo. Para el de la cinta fue más el susto que otra cosa, pero a la chica se la veía con mala cara, intentando levantarse, con un inmenso dolor de trasero **(seguro q aquí e pillado a mas d 1 malpensado… xD)**, sonriendo forzadamente-. ¡Oh, lo siento! –el chico se dio prisa en ayudarla y ser educado.

-Uff, ni te preocupes, es algo que me pasa mucho… **(Ya os iréis haciendo una idea de quién es)** –dijo ella mientras se levantaba y recogía sus cosas. Levantó la vista y vio a Ulvida, que estaba cogida de la mano con su novio, y la abrazó, apartándola de él- ¡Anda!

-¿? ¡Ah, eres tú! Chicos, esta es Alice… una amiga –la presentó a todos, mientras Hiroto la miraba algo molesto por separarla de _su _peli azul. Aunque después, le cayó bien.

El pequeño accidente quedó olvidado enseguida, mientras caminaban todos juntos. De camino al instituto fue uniéndoseles gente, la mayoría se llevó bastante bien con Alice, quitando excepciones como Fudou, claro está. Todo muy bien hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la casa de Tachi, quien no se esperaba en absoluto ver allí a Alice, y menos, se esperaba enterarse de lo que se enteró.

La oji verde miraba al castaño entrecerrando los ojos, intentando recordar… no. No le había visto nunca, pero sin embargo su cara le sonaba un montón, y tenía su número de teléfono… a lo mejor le había vuelto a pasar, aunque ya hacía muchos años que no ocurría. Desde que se lo dijeron, cuando ella tenía diez años, hasta los trece, hubo una época en la que era insoportable, le pasaba continuamente, e incluso había personas que se aprovecharon de su enfermedad para engañarla, por suerte, esa mala época había terminado hacía ya dos años, y volvió a su vida normal de siempre, sin medicinas ni ir al médico cada semana, sin más complicaciones, pero… la enfermedad había vuelto. Volvía a atormentarla, y a no dejarla dormir por las noches intentando acordarse de cosas que su memoria guardaba muy adentro, tan adentro que ya no podría recordarlas.

El castaño empezaba a desanimarse, cuando Alice decidió algo, para no hacer más daño a los que estaban a su alrededor. De repente, se le iluminó la cara y dijo:

-¡Ah, ya me acuerdo! Es verdad, tú eres… eres…

-Tachimukai.

-¡Eso! "No tengo ni idea de lo que estoy diciendo, pero es que… bah, mejor no complicarlo más, diré que me acuerdo y ya está" Perdona, a veces soy un poco olvidadiza –se disculpó, rascándose la cabeza.

-Bueno, ya está, ahora vámonos –apuró alguien, y siguieron el camino hasta llegar a sus clases. Durante el día, Alice se las arregló para no levantar sospechas, y prefirió quedarse callada antes que meter la pata y que todo el mundo se enterase de su secreto.

No era que ella no quisiera contárselo a sus nuevos amigos, sus antiguos amigos tardaron muy poco en saberlo, y nunca le dijeron nada a nadie, pero todavía era pronto y se sentiría muy mal viéndoles tristes por ella, porque si había algo que de verdad no soportaba era dar pena. Por eso, no abrió la boca para hablar de nada relacionado con Tachimukai, ni siquiera habló con el propio portero, pensando que así podría ocultarlo mejor.

Pero no todo el mundo ve las cosas de la misma manera, y el pobre castaño pensó que no quería saber nada de él, por lo que acabó alejándose para no resultar pesado.

Por la tarde, habían quedado Hiroto y Ulvida para ir al cine, así que la peli azul siguió su ritual habitual, se encerró en su cuarto y sacó toda la ropa de su armario, se la probó, se miró al espejo, puso buena cara, cara de asco, cara de horror y terminó con un suspiro, pensando que debería ir de compras pronto porque su ropa era horrible. Iba a maquillarse cuando oyó un golpe en la ventana, y se asomó a ver quién era el estúpido que no sabía que los cristales se rompen.

-Ah… claro, no sé por qué me sorprendo… -murmuró la chica-. ¡MIDORIKAWA, ¿ES QUE TE HAS VUELTO IDIOTA Y NO NOS HAS DICHO NADA?

-¡HOLA, ULVIDA! ¿PUEDO SUBIR?

-¡Entra, anda, estoy sola!

Bajó las escaleras preguntándose por qué demonios su peli verde amigo no podía tocar a la puerta, y le abrió, haciéndose a un lado para que él entrara, como Pedro por su casa, vamos.

-Hola, Ulvi-chan.

-No podías llamar al timbre, ¿no? Noooo, claaaro, ¿cómo se me ocurre? –le reprochó, con ironía-. Si lo tuyo es tirar piedras… ¬¬

-Claro ^^ -contestó, sin pillar la ironía.

-Uff –resopló Ulvida, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

El moreno entró en la cocina como una exhalación y abrió la nevera, sin molestarse por supuesto, en pedirle permiso a la dueña de la casa.

-Um… -se rascó la barbilla, buitreando un poco de queso, chocolate, un bote de lacasitos y un yogur-. ¿Sabes?... chomp, chomp… -mientras masticaba-… deberías ir al supermercado… chomp, chomp… -tragó-. No te queda helado.

-¡Pues claro que no queda, -chilló la peli azul, perdiendo la paciencia- ¿cómo va a quedar? ¡Si te lo comiste tú el otro día, antes de quedarte a dormir la siesta en _mi_ sofá, con _mi_ bata puesta, y usando _mis_ zapatillas!

-Ups, jeje, perdón… -dijo, rascándose la cabeza.

-¡No, no te perdono porque _siempre_ haces lo mismo, eres un maleducado!

-Mujer, eso es inevitable, si no he tenido padres…

-¡NO ME VENGAS AHORA CON ESAS! –gritó, más enfadada de lo que Midorikawa podría imaginar. Le ponía de muy mal genio que el peli verde fuera tan poco considerado.

-Chica, no te pongas así u.u, -comenzó a comerse el yogur y con lo torpe que era, se le cayó una cucharadita en el sofá. Y esa fue la gota que casi colmó el vaso.

Ulvida, intentando no matarle, con una venita marcada en su cabeza, se dispuso a echarle pues ya faltaban menos de cinco minutos para que llegara su novio, con aparente tranquilidad.

-Mido… "baka"…chan, me voy –anunció.

-Ah. Pues… -comió un lacasito, lanzándolo al aire y atrapándolo con la boca- que te lo pases bien.

-¡Cómo dices! –no podía creer lo que le había contestado.

Tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no cogerle del cuello y cargárselo allí mismo.

-Pues eso, que te diviertas… ah, pero vuelve pronto para no acostarte muy tarde y que no tengas sueño mañana por la mañana, porque ya sabes lo que dice el dicho, que al que madruga Dios le ayuda –le advirtió, allí sentado, tan tranquilo, con todo su descaro. Descaro inocente que iba a costarle unos cuantos arañazos.

"Agg, no importa, le pediré a Hiro-kun que me ayude a esconder bien el cadáver, pero este hoy muere"

-¡AAHHH, TE MATOOOOO! –corrió a perseguirle por todo el salón, tirando a su paso unos cuantos libros de la estantería, pero afortunadamente la casa no sufrió graves consecuencias.

Al final la oji azul, dando un salto, cayó encima de Midorikawa y le clavó las uñas, enfurecida. El oji negro, por su parte, se limitaba a, simplemente, descojonarse de la situación, haciendo que Ulvida se enfadara más y más. Le agarró del pelo. Eso le hizo reaccionar de una vez.

-¡AH, BRUTA, SUÉLTAME! –Se deshizo de ella con facilidad, inmovilizándola en el suelo-. ¿Qué he hecho?

-¡Cómo que qué has hecho! –Se indignó la peli azul-. ¡De verdad, Mido-baka, me tienes harta, eres un puto sinvergüenza! ¡Suéltame, y lárgate de mi casa! –el peli verde la soltó.

-¡ULVIDA, ¿ESTÁS AHÍ? –era Hiroto, que llamaba a la puerta. Había oído los gritos desde fuera y estaba preocupado, pero se alivió en cuanto oyó a Midorikawa suplicarle a su novia, él no haría daño ni a una mosca, y en cuanto a los gritos el pelirrojo ya estaba acostumbrado a esas peleas, que más tarde acababan reconciliándose.

El moreno, aterrorizado, abrió la puerta, metió a Hiroto dentro y le puso entre él y la oji azul, a la que sólo le faltaba echar espuma por la boca.

**Eh… ya no me da tiempo a escribir más, y tengo que colgar esto ahora porque la semana que viene tengo un montón de exámenes y a partir del martes no creo que cuelgue nada.**

**Una última cosa, tengo ya pensado un fic de san Valentín, pero necesito que me digáis si lo queréis: yaoi o no yaoi, lemmon o no lemmon, largo o one-short, y creo que ya está… ah, y la pareja protagonista, que no me decido, ¿vale? Va a ser una historia que empieza mal, y me estoy planteando si habrá un final feliz o no… ya lo pensaré. Contestad pronto, por favor, antes del domingo por la noche, ya sé que es poco tiempo, pero es todo el que tengo.**

**¡Eso es todo! Y recordad q para mi, 1 review 1 ilusión ;)**


	4. 3: Una Explicación

**Capítulo 3: Una Explicación**

El moreno, aterrorizado, abrió la puerta, metió a Hiroto dentro y le puso entre él y la oji azul, a la que sólo le faltaba echar espuma por la boca.

-¡HIROTO, APARTA, VOY A CARGARME AL HELADO! –ordenó la oji azul, enfadadísima.

-Eh… a ver, Ulvidita, seguro que podemos llegar a una conclusión razonable… -intentó tranquilizarla el peli verde-. ¡Ay! –exclamó el peli verde, esquivando una figurita de porcelana que la chica le había lanzado.

La peli azul apartó a su novio y se tiró encima de Midorikawa, con un jarrón en la mano, totalmente dispuesta a rompérselo en la cabeza si no se callaba. El oji verde, en un descuido de su novia, le quitó el jarrón y calmó el ambiente un poco, quitándola de encima de su amigo.

La escenita acabó con Mido-chan pidiendo perdón una y otra vez, la oji azul cruzada de brazos y dándole la espalda y con el pelirrojo de mediador en la discusión. Acordaron que el peli verde no iba a volver a hacer nada en casa de Ulvida sin su permiso previo (¿lo cumplirá? xD), y los dos novios se fueron al cine por fin, dejando en la calle a un aliviado Midorikawa.

Tres semanas y media habían pasado, y la peli marrón seguía sin acordarse del oji azul, sintiéndose culpable por eso, pero sin poder hacer nada para remediarlo. Para el castaño, era como haber vuelto a perder algo, ya que Alice ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra, por miedo a que descubriera su secreto, y el pobre pensó lo que cualquiera hubiese imaginado, así que tampoco le dijo nada.

En su casa, encerrado en su cuarto, apoyado en el marco de la ventana, Tachimukai solo quería escapar de todo eso, ¿habría alguna forma de olvidar que ya no le importaba a nadie, y que en realidad estaba solo? Sí que la había… pero, ¡en qué pensaba! Se regañó a sí mismo. La droga nunca es la solución, y se contuvo de ir a pedirle unos polvos al camello del instituto. Quizá debería hablar con Alice… y preguntarle qué estaba pasando, sí, eso sería lo mejor. Cogió su abrigo, las llaves y el móvil y bajó las escaleras, dispuesto a irse. Pasó por el salón, despidiéndose de sus padres, pero su padre le cogió del brazo y le dijo:

-¡Adónde vas! –Inquirió-, ¡no saldrás de esta casa sin mi permiso, entendido!

-¡Pero… tengo que hablar con alguien!

-¡Pues que venga ese alguien aquí, pero si sales por esa puerta, tú no vuelves a entrar! –amenazó el padre.

El chico bajó la cabeza, resignado, y volvió a su cuarto. Le mandó un mensaje de móvil a Alice invitándola a su casa.

En una bonita casa rodeada por un jardín lleno de flores, el móvil de cierta oji verde sonó, avisando de que tenía un mensaje. Lo leyó, y pensándolo a fondo, decidió que había llegado el momento de contárselo todo. Al menos, a él. Respondió que iría en seguida y se dirigió a casa del castaño.

Llamó a la puerta y en un principio nadie le contestó. La casa tenía un aura siniestra, algo olía raro en ese lugar, pero qué podría ser… Una mujer castaña de ojos azul oscuro, que le resultaron muy familiares, le abrió al fin y la dejó pasar, indicándole el camino a la habitación de su hijo. Alice le dio las gracias y entró.

-Has venido… -dijo Tachi.

-Sí –respondió Alice-, me parece que te debo una explicación.

-De eso quería hablarte… si es que tú por fin quieres hablarme a mí, claro –suspiró el oji azul.

La oji verde agachó la cabeza, arrepentida de su estúpida decisión.

-Y bien, ¿qué pasa? –Preguntó el castaño, sentándose en la silla del escritorio-. Siéntate –le señaló la cama.

-Es una larga historia –empezó la peli marrón-, que empieza cuando yo cumplí los diez años…

…mis padres me habían organizado una gran fiesta. Fue todo el mundo, y por lo que yo recuerdo, fue memorable. Había más cosas de las que te puedas imaginar, realmente, un paraíso para cualquier niño.

A mitad de la fiesta, mi padre sacó la tarta, y yo pedí un deseo antes de soplar las velas… recuerdo –sonrió tiernamente- que pedí un poni, todos los años lo hacía… y, lo último que recuerdo de ese día fue… despertarme en una camilla del hospital, y ver todas las caras de mis familiares mirándome apenados… y después los médicos me dijeron… que tenía… -se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas-…amnesia temporal… -se le quebró la voz-. Jamás recordé nada de ese cumpleaños, ni… de muchos otros momentos… -ya no pudo seguir y se echó a llorar.

-Alice, yo… -ahora quien se sentía culpable era él. Se acercó y la abrazó consolándola.

Claro, ya encajaban todas las piezas de la historia. Alice no se acordaba de él y por eso lo miraba extraño todas las veces desde que lo volvió a encontrar, y seguramente no le había hablado hasta ese día para no levantar sospechas. Qué imbécil y ego centrista de su parte haber pensado que era por él. No, claro que no…

-Lo siento –se disculpó el castaño. Ella no sabía por qué se disculpaba, si el error había sido suyo al no contárselo desde el principio.

-No, lo siento yo –se secó las lágrimas-, no hablé antes de todo esto porque hacía dos años que no me pasaba, y creí que no era necesario darle importancia, pero… ayer volvió a pasar, y creo que esta vez no acabará nunca… Tachimukai, no sabes cómo odio vivir así –dijo la chica, mirándole a los ojos.

**Este sí que ha sido corto, pero mejor me centro en el de san Valentín o no me dará tiempo, ¡Ciao!**

**¡1 review, 1 ilusión! ;)**


	5. 4: Lo Que Siento Por Ti

**Capítulo 4: Lo Que Siento Por Ti**

**Este capi va principalmente de Midorikawa y Ulvida, ya me contaréis si os gusta la idea…**

**Ah, me alegra que os esté gustando, o "mega encantando" como Shouko-Marigold, que siento mucho que esté pasando por algo parecido, creo que nadie se lo merece… u.u Por ello, este capi va dedicado a ella. Muchos ánimos.**

**Pero bueno, esta historia es ficción y a mí afortunadamente no me ha pasado esto, je, aunque algunas veces lo detalle mucho, no es por experiencia propia n.n' así que sigamos.**

**Disclamier: Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Level 5.**

-¡Pero…! –Tachimukai acababa de recibir la peor noticia que le habían dado jamás: su padre le exigía salir del equipo de fútbol.

-¡No me repliques, niño!

Según él, era una pérdida de tiempo y sólo hacía que sus estudios empeorasen. Esa decisión la había tomado porque ese día el peli marrón trajo a casa un suspenso en ciencias naturales, y era la asignatura que mejor se le daba, así que la solución para su padre fue sacarle del equipo. Lo que no iba a mejorar en nada sus notas, ya que el motivo era bastante lejano de lo que el señor Yuuki pensaba.

La razón de suspender ese estúpido examen no fue el fútbol, ni los amigos, que era el otro argumento de su padre, y por el que iba a dejarle sin salir hasta que lo recuperase, sino que no podía dormir por las noches, y aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a quedarse dormido en clase, no significaba que no le fuera a pasar factura, y así ocurrió… El otro argumento del señor Yuuki era Alice, por supuesto. Últimamente, se pasaba mucho por casa de Tachi y a primera vista parecería que ella le estaba distrayendo, pero no era así. La razón para los que conocían la historia completa, estaba clara.

-Lo mejor sería que se divorciasen –le comentó Tsunami, un día-. No puedes seguir así. Hago todo lo que puedo para ayudarte, pero es que si no duermes…

-Ya, Tsunami-san, pero eso no es decisión mía –se excusó el castaño.

-Pues habla con ellos –sugirió Toko, la otra única persona que sabía lo de sus padres. Lo sabía por Tsunami, llevaban un mes saliendo, y el pelirrosa le había pedido como un millón de veces a su mejor amigo que le dejara contárselo, hasta que el oji azul aceptó.

-Es tan fácil decirlo… -suspiró el castaño.

-Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer esta tarde? –disimuló Tsunami, viendo que Alice se acercaba.

-¿Esta tarde? –Preguntó la peli marrón- Si vais a salir…

-Um… sí, ¿pero adónde? –se unió Midorikawa a la conversación.

-¡A jugar al fútbol! –exclamó Endo, emocionado, detrás de Mido-chan.

-… ¿y si vamos a patinar sobre hielo? –dijo una ilusionada Rika.

-… ¿y si nos colamos en la piscina de ese hotel de cuatro estrellas que hay al lado de mi casa? –propuso Fudou.

-… ¿y si dejamos aparte las tonterías y vamos al cine y ya está? –se cansó Natsumi.

-Vale –la mayoría estaba de acuerdo, así que aquella tarde quedaron en la puerta del cine, a las 5:00 pm.

-Yo no voy a poder, lo siento –se excusó Tachimukai. Le pareció ver que a Alice le cambiaba la cara, pero… se lo habría imaginado.

Se habían hecho ya las 5:35 pm, y el peli verde seguía solo, esperando a que alguien llegara. Llamó a todos para ver dónde estaban pero el teléfono lo tenían apagado (sí… más de quince personas y todas con el teléfono apagado, ¿no os ha pasado alguna vez? xD). A las 5:45, el moreno se dio por vencido, y ya estaba a punto de irse cuando oyó a su espalda la voz de su mejor amigo.

-¡Midorikawa! –llamó Hiroto. Resultaba que al final habían anulado lo de esa tarde, pero por casualidades de la vida, a alguien se le olvidó avisar a Helado-kun. Lo que sentó un poco mal a Ryuuji, odiaba que no le tuvieran en cuenta.

Los dos amigos fueron a casa del peli verde, donde estaba la abuelita del nombrado, que hacía unas rosquillas maravillosas, e hicieron pues lo típico, ponerse a jugar a un videojuego. Estaban a punto de derrotar a las alienígenas que intentaban invadir la Tierra.

-¡Muere, muere! –gritó el oji negro con una rosquilla en la boca. Hiroto le miró raro. Y no es para menos, habría que ver la pinta de Mido-chan en esas condiciones.

Dos horas después se cansaron de jugar, ya solo seguían por hacer algo, y entonces a Midorikawa se le ocurrió una pregunta. A lo mejor no era una buenísima idea hacérsela al pelirrojo, pero siempre habían sido inseparables, una cosa como esa no tendría por qué distanciarles. Luego pensó en las consecuencias que eso podría traerle después. No obstante, la pregunta seguía en su cabeza.

Así que, al final después de mucho pensar, decidió hablar con él, sutilmente. Y concentrado, para que no se le escapara nada que el otro no debiera de saber, empezó:

-Hiroto… ¿a ti… te gusta mucho Ulvida-sama?

-Pues… claro que sí, Ryu-chan. Si no, no estaría saliendo con ella, ¿no crees? –razonó el oji verde.

-Ajá. ¿Y… crees que estás enamorado de ella? –preguntó con cautela.

-Bueno, no sé, ciertamente… eso ya es decir mucho. No lo sé –el pelirrojo se quedó pensando en lo que le había preguntado su amigo, ¿por qué se interesaba él ahora por eso?

El peli verde se sonrojó, no había tenido el suficiente cuidado… se había dado cuenta.

-Um… ya sé lo que te pasa –dijo Hiroto, sonriendo.

¿Cómo? ¿Y lo decía así, tan feliz?

-¿A… ah, sí? –respondió el moreno, nervioso.

-Sí –afirmó el otro-. Tú estás enamorado…

-¡Sí, pero por favor, no me mates…! ¿Eh? –Helado-kun se había arrodillado con las manos juntas, en tono de súplica, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que su mejor amigo no había dicho nada por lo que quisiera matarlo, así que recuperó la compostura y se levantó, sacudiéndose- Um… -pensó rápido-… necesito tu consejo, Hiro.

-Pídeme cualquier cosa, para algo están los amigos, ¿no? –se ofreció el oji verde, muy feliz de ser necesitado por alguien, sí, eso le hacía muy feliz.

-^^Claro… amigos… "no me consideraría su amigo si supiera de quién estoy enamorado" Quiero… quiero conseguir que esa chica se fije en mí… ¡bueno! En realidad, lo que me gustaría es que empezara a verme de otra forma, no sólo como el amigo tonto que la hace reír un rato… -comentó, melancólico.

-Entonces sólo hay una cosa que hacer.

-¿Cuál? –quiso saber Helado-kun, intrigado.

-Dile lo que sientes por ella –resolvió Hiro-chan. Claro, era de lógica, cualquiera habría contestado eso, ¿no? Bueno, pero como Midorikawa tenía aspecto de haberse rendido, el pelirrojo le insistió, animándole, hasta que el oji negro se levantó de la silla y dijo:

-¡Tienes razón, voy a ir a decírselo ahora mismo!

El oji verde se quedó mirando la puerta por donde había salido su amigo, pensando en quién sería esa chica, y qué afortunada era, porque aunque a veces el peli verde podía ser un suplicio, cuando quería, era de un encantador…

Helado-kun estaba que se comía las uñas, ¿cuántas veces en su vida había ido a ver a esa chica? Un millón de ellas.

La conocía prácticamente desde que tenía memoria, la había visto sonreír desde sus primeros recuerdos, la había oído llorar desde que tuvo conciencia… y, sin embargo, no fue hasta bien tarde cuando se empezó a dar cuenta de lo que significaba para él, de que no podía vivir sin ella, sin escuchar cada día su risa mágica, sin escuchar cada día su preciosa voz, sin sentir sus ojos clavados en los suyos, sin pensar en ella cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo, sin imaginarse cada mañana al despertar, que ella despertaría junto a él, sin soñar con ella cada noche, y…

…se dio cuenta, también, de que no soportaba verla con otros. Y con ese "otros", se estaba refiriendo a su novio, que también era el mejor amigo de la infancia de él. De la infancia, la adolescencia… de toda la vida, y ahora sentía que lo quería matar cada vez que la abrazaba, y que se le rompía el corazón cuando los veía besarse. Su mundo se venía abajo, pensando que tendría que elegir entre la chica con la que soñaba tener entre sus brazos y su mejor amigo de siempre. No era una decisión fácil, les quería mucho a los dos, y le parecía casi imposible decantarse por uno de ellos, porque: a) si estaba con ella, perdía a su amigo, estaba seguro de que no iba a perdonarle, y b) si escogía la felicidad de Hiroto, la estaría anteponiendo a la suya propia, y eso tampoco era lo que quería. Si existiera algún modo de tenerlos a los dos…

Pero no había ningún camino limpio para eso.

Sin más dilación, se armó de valor y llamó al timbre. Una sexy Ulvida le abrió la puerta, Mido se sonrojó enseguida, pero intentó tomarlo con humor y dejar a un lado la timidez que el simple hecho de mirarla le proporcionaba.

-Wow… ¿esperabas a alguien? –Y luego, para cachondearse más dijo- ¿me esperabas a mí? –en el fondo, se moría de ganas de escuchar un sí, pero lo único que pasó fue que le cayó una hostia bien dada.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó la peli azul, malhumorada.

-… -no lo podía creer, se había quedado en blanco, justo en un momento tan importante. Tragó saliva, y tartamudeó un poco, pero… nada. Que no podía.

-Midorikawa, no tengo todo el día, ¿sabes? –se impacientó la oji azul. El peli verde siguió sin decir nada, con una cara de miedo visible a kilómetros, miedo de que le rechazara.

"Pero, no hay otra forma de saberlo"

-¡Helado, reacciona!

-¡Eh, no me llames Helado!

-¡Pues contéstame!

-¿Puedo entrar? –pidió con carita de corderito degollado. La oji azul asintió, y le dejó pasar. El primer impulso del oji negro fue lanzarse al frigorífico, pero cuando estaba a punto de abrirlo, vio cómo Ulvida le miraba (¬¬) y lo dejó estar. Bajó la cara y se sentó en el sillón.

No era culpa suya, cuando veía uno de esos maravillosos electrodomésticos aparecía una extraña fuerza magnética desconocida que le atraía a él sin remedio, era como droga para el peli verde.

-Bueno, ¿querías decirme algo? –dijo más calmada.

-Um… sí, ¿qué haces así vestida? (imaginaos algo demasiado atrevido ahora no me apetece describirlo) – no era cobarde, pero la situación le superó y se echó atrás, así que estaba tratando por todos los medios evitar hablarle de la razón por la que venía.

La peli azul se sonrojó.

-No es asunto tuyo. Pero seguro que no venías a hablarme de eso.

-Ejem… bueno, no realmente…

-Bien, Helado-kun, me molestas y encima para nada.

El moreno se sentía un cobarde total… Bajó los ojos y empezó a jugar con sus manos, sudorosas y nerviosas. Había metido la pata, ahora ya no se atrevería a decírselo nunca, y cada vez que lo intentara, el recuerdo de esa tarde le embargaría y volvería a quedarse mudo, una y otra vez. Se sentía cobarde, idiota, la lista era larga y nada de lo que decía era bueno. No era capaz de nada, ni siquiera por amor… ¿qué persona es esa? Con esa actitud, era imposible que algún día pudiera estar junto a Ulvida.

De repente, la peli azul debió notar algo extraño porque se sentó a su lado y le cogió las manos, y le preguntó:

-Mido-chan, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? –Se preocupó- ¿Es por algo que he dicho? No hablaba en serio, te lo juro, tú eres mi heladito, nunca te haría daño…

El peli verde le iba a contestar, cuando un sollozo se escapó de su garganta… ¿estaba llorando? Sí.

-Venga, anímate, cuéntame qué te pasa –dijo, dándole un pañuelo.

Se secó las lágrimas.

-Yo… es que… -sollozó- …no soy capaz de decirte… que…

-¿Qué no eres capaz de decirme?

-No soy capaz de decirte lo que… -inspiró y lo dijo todo, con los ojos cerrados- …lo que siento por ti.

**Y hasta aquí este capi…**

**¡1 review 1 ilusión!**


	6. 5:El Día Que Todo Cambió A Peor

**Capítulo 5: El día que todo cambió… a peor**

**Ahora que me doy cuenta, he empezado a llamar Helado-kun a Mido-chan, en fin… aquí os dejo este capítulo, con un nuevo personaje dedicado a Kozue, y vuelvo a mis orígenes dramáticos, sí, Aika-chan ha vuelto.**

**Si queréis que pase algo en concreto avisadme, tengo ideas pero las vuestras son bien recibidas ^^**

**Advertencia: este capítulo es algo violento, lo avisaré cada vez que haga uno así, ¿ok?**

**Disclamier: INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECE, PERTENECE A LEVEL 5**

_-¿Qué no eres capaz de decirme?_

_-No soy capaz de decirte lo que… -inspiró y lo dijo todo, con los ojos cerrados- …lo que siento por ti._

-¿Y qué se supone que sientes…? –aunque Ulvida ya se imaginaba, preguntó igualmente.

-Que… te quiero –hizo callar a la peli azul con un gesto-. Te amo con tanta fuerza que no podría compararse con nada de este mundo. Lo sé, tú no sientes lo mismo…

-…en realidad, lo que yo iba a decir –corrigió tímidamente la chica del pelo azul. Era una situación muy violenta, ¿quién iba a imaginarse que su mejor amigo estaba enamorado de ella? No se esperaba algo así de ese chico tan infantil, todavía estaba asimilando lo que acababa de decirle- es que tengo novio, Mido-chan.

-Eso también lo sé –helado frunció el ceño. Sólo mencionarlo le hacía odiarlo un poco más. Miró a su peli azul, que estaba algo confusa, y todavía sostenía sus manos sobre las suyas-. ¿Yo te gusto? ¿O sólo me das las manos porque te doy pena?

-Pena… no, eso no. Sólo quería consolarte, lo siento –retiró sus manos-. Dime, ¿desde cuándo te gusto? ¿Y por qué? ¿Y cuál es la razón por la que precisamente yo?

Tantas preguntas empezaban a agobiarle, y unas gotitas saladas amenazaban con asomarse de nuevo por sus ojos. Ryuuji salió corriendo de esa casa, tenía mucha vergüenza de lo que había hecho. Y ella sólo preguntaba por curiosidad, nada más, su corazón no le pertenecía, debería de haberlo sabido desde el principio, desde el día en que la oji azul aceptó salir con el pelirrojo. Porque, si le quisiera a él, le habría esperado.

Llamaron al timbre.

-¡Sí, ya salgo! –voceó el castaño. Alice venía a buscarle aquella mañana, como muchas otras, para ir juntos al instituto.

El chico de ojos azul oscuro hizo una apuesta consigo mismo. Una apuesta macabra, en la que no perdería nada, ya que jugaba sobre seguro. Era de lógica.

Abrió la puerta, saliendo de espaldas y cerrándola tras de él. Se dio la vuelta, y la oji verde le miró, risueña.

-¡Hola, buenos…! O_O ¿¡T-Tachi-kun! –su mirada horrorizada se posó de inmediato en la mejilla amoratada del casi rubio.

Apuesta ganada.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Quién te ha hecho eso? –la peli marrón estaba muy preocupada. Su amigo era tan fácil de herir que cualquier persona de la calle podía haberle pegado, aunque fuera por unas cuantas monedas. Hoy en día, eso es algo normal, hay gente que incluso muere en casos así.

-Me han atracado unos tipos cuando fui a hacer la compra, me quitaron el dinero y se largaron corriendo. No les he denunciado a la policía porque no les vi la cara –el castaño solo recitó lo que la noche antes se había aprendido de memoria como excusa para su mejilla golpeada, ya que su padre le había prohibido bajo ningún concepto contar la verdad.

_Flashback_

"_Por fin he conseguido recuperar ciencias naturales… mi vida empieza a despegar. ¿…? ¿Qué ha sido eso? Ha sonado como si algo cayera sobre alguien… ¡Dios mío!" corrió escaleras abajo y entonces vio lo que le dejó sin palabras. _

_Los golpes se sucedían uno detrás de otro, y sus ojos brillaban como el carbón encendido, no dejaba de hacerlo, una y otra vez. Ni siquiera reparó en su hijo, que lo observaba todo, atónito, desde las escaleras. Su sed de venganza era lo que más le importaba, esa mujer estúpida le había provocado, y él solo le hacía pagar su castigo. Una vez. Y otra. Y otra más. Y ya no pudo parar, se ensañó, hasta que alguien le empujó por detrás. Se dio la vuelta y lanzó un puñetazo al aire, sin pensar, para encontrarse con la cara de su hijo._

_El impacto le llegó con fuerza, pues estaba muy cerca de su agresor y este había lanzado el ataque para derribar a su adversario._

_-¡Tachimukai, no! –su madre derramaba las lágrimas, con el rostro enrojecido por la tristeza y el dolor, y también la rabia de la impotencia._

_El portero cayó al suelo, dolorido. Su padre se arrepintió al instante de no haber mirado a lo que golpeaba, y le ordenó que se marchara, antes de darse la vuelta para seguir con su mujer._

_Pero volvió a ser empujado._

_Se dio la vuelta. Los ojos asustados y llorosos de su hijo le miraban fijamente, sin poder creerse lo que veían, lo que estaba pasando ahora justo que todo parecía ir bien._

_-¡Te he dicho que te vayas! –le gritó, echándole el aliento en la cara._

_- No… -el padre golpeó su mejilla con la mano abierta para no dejar más marca aún. Empujó al chico contra la pared, dañando su brazo, y definitivamente siguió con la madre, que se tapaba los ojos, sollozando, suplicando entre lágrimas que parase, que en el fondo él no quería hacer eso. No paró. Ese hombre ya no era el de siempre, y ya no volvería a serlo. Tachimukai ardió de rabia y se levantó una vez más. No iba a rendirse. No mientras veía cómo ese monstruo hacía daño a su madre. Debía protegerla- ¡Déjala en paz, cobarde, y pégame a mí! –gritó, en un último intento desesperado de pararlo todo._

_Su padre se acercó, y él por un momento pensó que le iba a golpear, y protegió su ser con los brazos, pero… unos segundos después, oyó cerrarse de un golpe la puerta de la calle, el monstruo se había ido, pero no por mucho tiempo, quizá unas horas, a relajarse y tomarse unas cervezas en el bar, pero desgraciadamente volvería._

_-Mamá… -se acercó y comprobó que estaba bien. Ella abrió los ojos lentamente y después abrazó a su hijo._

_-Has sido muy valiente, cariño mío, pero no vuelvas a hacer eso, ¿de acuerdo? –le envolvió en sus brazos y se quedaron así un rato, sentados en el suelo, dándose fuerzas el uno al otro._

_Fin del flashback_

-Desde luego… -Alice meneó la cabeza, y se encaminaron a su aburrido destino un día más. Uno más para Alice, pero uno de los peores y más dolorosos para el castaño.

En el descanso, cuando Tsunami le vio por primera vez aquel día, se le quedó mirando con preocupación, pero el castaño le dio a entender que todo estaba bien, dentro de las circunstancias, claro, a lo que el pelirrosa respondió:

-Tachi-chan, ya está bien –el oji negro estaba indignado-, esto se está pasando de la raya, ese tío ha llegado al límite. Tienes que parar esto ahora, o no habrá salida después, ¿entiendes?

-¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer?

-Ve a la policía –Tachimukai negó rotundamente.

-No, eso es lo último que mi madre y yo queremos.

-Es la única forma de pararlo todo, no creas que tu padre un día de estos va a dejar de hacer lo que hace y ya está, no, amigo, si os ha puesto la mano encima una vez, lo hará otra vez. Y no sólo se repetirá una, sino más veces, todos los meses, todas las semanas, o quizá todos los días. Y entonces será prácticamente imposible salir de esto. En tu mano está, y en la de tu madre. Ayúdala, para eso estás ahí.

-Pero… ¡no puedo hacer eso! Si no le encierran en la cárcel o le ponen protección a mi madre, la acosaría, y denunciar no habría servido de nada, sino para empeorar las cosas –replicó el oji azul oscuro.

-Tú verás lo que haces –dicho esto, el surfista se marchó, dejando con algo en que pensar a su amigo portero.

Alice se acercó para avisarle de que ya tendrían que estar en clase, sacando de sus pensamientos al casi rubio, quien puso una sonrisa falsa y volvió a su vida de todos los días.

En un aula de cuarto de secundaria, Midorikawa Ryuuji intentaba ignorar a Ulvida, que para colmo se sentaba detrás de él y no paraba de insistirle en hablar a través de notitas. Tanto insistió, que al final el moreno le cogió la notita y la leyó.

_-Mido-chan ¿de verdad te gusto?_

_-No. No me gustas. Te quiero._

_-Pero… sabes que estoy saliendo con Hiroto, ¿no?_

_-Sí, pero eso no va a hacer que deje de estar enamorado d ti. Lo siento si te estoy causando problemas._

_-No, da igual. Oye, seguiremos siendo amigos, ¿verdad? No quiero perderte por nada del mundo._

Al oji negro le dio un vuelco el corazón al leer la última frase.

_-Por supuesto que sí. Yo tampoco quiero perderte, y te querré siempre, por muchas veces que me rompas el corazón. Estaré ahí contigo. Pase lo que pase. Cueste lo que cueste._

Aquella misma tarde, una chica bajita, de pelo largo y rizado y ojos color miel, cubiertos por unas gafas con el marco de color negro, estaba sentada en un banco de la estación, esperando a su primo Shiro Fubuki. Después de ocho horas de viaje en tren, estaba algo cansada y el sueño empezaba a acecharla. Maldito Shiro, ¿dónde se había metido? Conociéndole, se habría entretenido con alguna chica, o algo así. A ver si se buscaba novia de una vez y dejaba de flirtear con la primera que encontraba, tal cosa le estaba absorbiendo.

Un adolescente de pelo blanco y ojos verde grisáceo, acompañado de otro, pelirrojo y de ojos esmeralda, se acercó a Kozue Okawa y la abrazó, diciendo "¡prima!". El pelirrojo los observó, sonriente. Fubuki los presentó y se dieron dos besos, antes de irse en seguida para casa del goleador de hielo. Hiroto estaba allí porque no tenía nada que hacer y Ulvida no había querido quedar con él esa tarde, y no sabía por qué, pero eso no le gustó, así que decidió acompañar a Shiro a buscar a su prima, quizá fuera simpática y le permitiera olvidar a su novia por un rato.

Transcurrió el camino con conversaciones tipo "cuánto tiempo, cómo has cambiado…", bastante agradables. Hiroto pensó que había hecho bien en venir, esa chica era muy simpática, aunque algo tímida.

La miró de reojo y se dio cuenta de que ella lo estaba observando con curiosidad, pero Kozue apartó la vista en cuanto se dio cuenta, sonrojada.

El de ojos verdes sonrió. Una extraña sensación recorría su interior, algo estupendo que nunca había sentido antes, ni siquiera con Ulvida. ¿Acaso le gustaba la pequeña prima de Shiro? Quién sabe…

**¿Qué tal está?**

**Kozue-chan, tu aparición ha sido bastante breve, pero igualmente, ¿te ha gustado? No te preocupes si es corto, formarás parte de un círculo amoroso que voy a montar.**

**Al resto de la gente que sigue mi fic, ya sabéis, cualquier cosa que queráis pedirme, me dejáis un review, se aceptan ideas para incluir en la historia. Me vale cualquier cosa, en serio. Dadme 1 idea y yo le daré forma.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**¡1 review, 1 ilusión! ;)**


	7. 6: Lo Prometo

**Capítulo 6: Lo Prometo**

**Nada que decir, sólo que sigáis leyéndome.**

**DISCLAMIER: INAZUMA ELEVEN Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE LEVEL 5**

DOS SEMANAS MÁS TARDE…

Supo que no debió aceptar en cuanto Alice se lo preguntó, pero lo que venía sintiendo por esa chica le pudo y las ganas de estar con ella también, así que el castaño le dijo que por qué no, y los dos subieron a su cuarto, a charlar un rato.

Antes de encerrarse allí, Tachimukai vio la cara de su padre y cerró la puerta antes de que se atreviera a decirle nada, si había invitados no armaría un escándalo… esperaría a que se fueran para hacerlo.

-Oye te gustaría escuchar algo de música –se apresuró a decir el oji azul oscuro cuando oyó un grito en la planta baja.

-Bueno… oye, ¿eso era alguien gritando? –se extrañó la oji verde.

-Nooo, debiste de oír mal –negó él. Puso un CD de McFly y se sentaron en el suelo a escuchar. Pero la música no fue suficiente fuerte como para tapar los ruidos de abajo, y la chica empezó a notarlo.

-Creo que han vuelto a gritar –esta vez no podía negarlo-. Tachi, por favor, baja a ver qué pasa, estoy intranquila.

El chico hizo lo que le pedía a regañadientes, llegó a la cocina y oyó a su padre regañar a su madre porque había encontrado una mancha en su camisa. La mujer estaba asustada, ¿con qué clase de persona se había casado? No imaginó ni por un instante que fuera así cuando dio el sí quiero.

-¡Puta, no sirves para otra cosa que para follar!

De verdad que le mataría si pudiera. El castaño entró definitivamente en la cocina.

-Por favor, padre… -susurró el oji azul-, no le grites. Yo lavaré esa mancha, pero no le grites.

-¡Y tú quién coño eres para decirme eso a mí! –se enfadó el hombre. Tenía la cara roja por la rabia. No había vuelto a pegar a su mujer, pero al chico sí. Últimamente le sacaba de sus casillas, pero si le dejaba marcas estaba perdido así que se contuvo-. Vuelve arriba con tu amiguita y dejaré en paz a tu madre, pero te juro que como te vuelva a ver por aquí, la rajo –amenazó, cogiendo un cuchillo de la encimera y apuntando a la madre con él.

-S-sí, padre –dijo el oji azul. El padre dejó el cuchillo y volvió a su sillón a ver la tele. El casi rubio corrió a abrazar a su madre-. ¿Estás bien, oka-chan?

-Sí… anda, ve con Alice.

-Vale, si intenta algo sólo grita –subió a su habitación, donde le aguardaba la peli marrón-. No pasa nada, a mi madre… se le cayó un jarrón y se asustó, nada más –improvisó.

Su amiga ya se quedó más tranquila, y se pusieron a hablar de sus cosas. Alice siempre le contaba a Tachimukai cómo era California, y que los veranos allí era como estar en el paraíso, porque vivía muy cerca de la playa, e iba todas las tardes al salir del colegio, cuando hacía buen tiempo.

Le contaba cosas de sus amigos y a cuántas estrellas habían visto allí, en Los Ángeles, que veraneaban allí. A raíz del tema de los amigos, salió una pregunta:

-¿Tenías novio? –preguntó Tachi. Por preguntar algo, no quería parecer muy interesado, aunque lo estaba.

-Bueno –ella se sonrojó-… sí, de hecho… todavía lo tengo.

-¿¡QUÉ! –se sobresaltó el portero. Recuperó la compostura, tratando de disimular sus inevitables celos-. ¿Y por qué nunca lo mencionaste? Ya llevas más de un mes aquí.

-No sé, es que… -se puso un poco triste por su tono de voz-, no creo que esto dure mucho. Estoy segura de que cualquier día me llamará y me dirá que lo nuestro es imposible por la distancia y todo eso.

-Mujer, no está todo tan perdido… -la animó el oji azul oscuro.

-Sí, Tachi-kun, sí. Es más, estoy casi segura de que ya tiene a otra…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque le he llamado varias veces y no me coge el teléfono, y hubo unas cuantas veces que me lo contestó otra chica, y no era su hermana ni nada por el estilo, porque colgó al oír mi voz. Sé que no tenemos mucho futuro… -su móvil empezó a vibrar-. Disculpa –lo contestó- Vaya, hola… sí… dime… ¿qué? –Sus ojos se entristecieron-…adiós… -se le escapó una lágrima-. ¿Lo ves?

-¿El qué, qué pasa? –la abrazó.

-Me acaba de dejar… -suspiró y se secó la única lágrima que había derramado- Pero no voy a llorar. Un capullo así no merece la pena –su voz recobró las fuerzas y, después de un rato de silencio, rompió a reír.

-¿De qué te ríes, loca? –preguntó Tachimukai, divertido.

-Ay… pues… de que acabo de olvidar lo que acaba de pasar… pero creo que sé lo que es, me ha dejado ¿no?

-Ehh… sí –contestó el chico de ojos azul oscuro-. Me alegra que te lo tomes así de bien.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Llorar? No –meneó la cabeza-, pues tan solo las personas que te importan son capaces de hacerte daño, y ese con quien acabo de hablar… no es importante para mí –sentenció.

El casi rubio se le quedó mirando con una sonrisa. Esa chica era muy fuerte, y él sin saberlo… una de esas personas que te das cuenta en seguida de que merecen la pena.

EL DÍA ANTERIOR…

La peli azul se revolvía en su cama, no podía sacarse de la cabeza un asunto que tenía pendiente que resolver. Nunca lo había pensado, ni había mirado al peli verde de ese modo, pero… de tanto darle vueltas a la situación, había terminado por imaginarse cómo serían las cosas si Midorikawa y ella… Muy raras, al principio. Había días en los que no podía ni verle, pero no se imaginaba no poder verle en un día.

Además, esas dos últimas semanas después de su confesión, el moreno había ido ganando puntos, como si se hubiera propuesto conquistarla y quitársela a Hiroto.

Hiroto… no había quedado con él desde que Mido-chan se le declaró. Y él tampoco la había llamado, qué raro… parecía que esos dos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para confundirla. ¿De verdad sentía algo por Midorikawa? ¿O sólo era causa del abandono por parte de Kiyama? ¿Y quién sabía eso? Si tuviera alguien con quien hablar… Alice. Pero eran las tres de la mañana, si la despertaba podía darse por muerta.

Se levantó e intentó estudiar, pero no lograba concentrarse lo suficiente. Soltó el bolígrafo encima de la mesa y hundió la cara entre sus manos. Giró la cabeza a su derecha y vio un álbum de fotos de cuando era pequeña, de sus compañeros del Sun Garden. Qué tiempos aquéllos… entonces era sólo una niña y no tenía que preocuparse por su cambiante corazón. Lo abrió, por aburrimiento, y se entretuvo con los recuerdos que le traían esas fotos.

De repente, llegó a una página en la que había un papel doblado, un dibujo, supuso, hecho por ella misma. Diablos. No se acordaba de eso. Lo desdobló y al ver lo que había dibujado en el papel, lo soltó, sorprendida. Más calmada, lo volvió a coger y se quedó observándolo. En él, aparecían dos niños, uno de pelo verde y otra de pelo azul, dándose… un beso. Tiernos recuerdos de la infancia… pero eran niños. Suspiró, y volvió a acostarse. Pensar en Midorikawa solo la hacía confundirse, cosa que no le era de mucha ayuda. Y Hiroto estaba muy distante, le daba miedo perderlo. Se durmió.

UNA SEMANA ANTES…

Hiroto y Kozue llevaban un buen rato charlando. A la peli rizada le parecía un encanto, la había tratado muy bien desde el principio, y para rematar era monísimo. Ya lo había visto en los partidos de la televisión, pero en vivo era todo muy distinto. No sabía que tuviera novia, pero si el pelirrojo no le había dicho nada, sería porque no la apreciaba lo suficiente. Aún así, en cuanto lo supo, dejó de mirarle tan a menudo, y no le hacía mucho caso, no era ninguna roba hombres.

Miró hacia otro lado, metida en sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué siempre que se enamoraba la otra persona no era la adecuada? Qué mala puntería. Su corazón ya la había hecho sufrir bastante a lo largo de su vida amorosa, y no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo. Por lo tanto, cuanto antes se olvidara del oji verde, mejor.

Iba a levantarse y decir que se iba a su casa, y en cuanto se dio la vuelta, sus labios se encontraron con los del chico que hacía unos segundos deseaba olvidar. Se separó lentamente, se quedó callada unos instantes y luego le gritó.

-¡Pero qué haces, tienes novia! –exaltada.

-Bueno, verás… es que… no quiero engañarla, pero esto que siento es muy fuerte –se excusó-. Quiero estar contigo, no con ella. Por favor…

-Me voy –Kozue se levantó, pero la mano de Hiroto la detuvo, acercándola peligrosamente a su boca. No fue culpa suya ese segundo beso, sintió cómo la mirada de ese chico la atrapaba y la hacía cumplir su voluntad.

-Haremos una cosa… -dijo el pelirrojo, al oído de la chica con gafas-. No le diremos nada a Ulvida por ahora, dame un poco de tiempo para poder contárselo yo.

Pero tiempo fue lo que le faltó a Hiroto para separarse de Kozue, cuando no se dio cuenta de que alguien les observaba, y ese alguien estaba indignado, sorprendido y decepcionado, pero en el fondo… una repentina alegría brotó de su corazón al ver esa escena.

¿Pero cuál sería la decisión más acertada? Si se lo decía a Ulvida, le haría muchísimo daño, ella era más sensible de lo que parecía, y si lloraba por algo que él había dicho, aunque no tuviera la culpa, no se lo perdonaría a sí mismo. Entonces, pensó que lo mejor sería callárselo, y esperar… a que la peli azul cayera en sus redes para decírselo todo.

-Por favor, Ali, prométeme que no dirás nada –suplicaba un casi rubio de ojos azul oscuro, tras detener otro ataque más de su padre ante su madre. Pero esa vez la peli marrón no se quedó en la habitación, como le pidió el chico, y lo vio todo.

Estaba alucinando, en ningún momento se le pasó por la cabeza que Tachimukai estuviera pasando por eso, y menos que hubiera sido capaz de callárselo. Mezclado con eso, también estaba un poco dolida con su amigo, ya que si no fuera por el incidente de aquel día, ella aún no sabría nada.

-¿Por qué no confiaste en mí?

-No me malinterpretes… quería contártelo, pero… -se mordió el labio- es que no es tan fácil como parece, ¿sabes?

-Ya… -tenía razón, no debía de ser nada fácil estar en su misma situación-. Oye…

-Solamente lo saben otras dos personas –dijo, con voz triste-. Tú eres de los primeros a los que se lo cuento. No se lo digas a nadie, prométemelo.

-Lo prometo –contestó Alice, abrazándole fuerte. No le gustaba que nadie le hiciera sufrir así, y se moría de ganas de hacer algo, pero le había prometido que no iba a decírselo a nadie, y lo tenía que cumplir.

**A partir de aquí, la historia dará un giro importante, seguimos con el drama, pero también habrá un triángulo…um…no… más bien círculo amoroso en el argumento.**

**Intentaré subir pronto el capítulo 7… guau, ya 7 capítulos, me emociono y todo… snif.**

**¡Saludos y besos a todas mis lectoras! ¡Ciao!**


	8. 7: Solo Quiero Olvidar

**Capítulo 7: Solo Quiero Olvidar…**

Se intentó dar la vuelta para apagar el despertador, pero su brazo dolorido se lo impidió.

-Au… -Tachimukai sostuvo un momento su mano en su brazo, hizo un esfuerzo y apagó el cacharro, justo en el momento en que su padre entraba para quejarse por el ruido.

-¡Apaga esa mierda! –le ordenó.

-Ya lo he hecho –dijo, sujetándose el brazo todavía.

-¿Qué te pasa en el brazo? –Gruñó el hombre-. ¿No será por lo de ayer? –habían tenido una pelea bastante violenta, el chico había intentado salir de casa por un asunto, y el padre le empujó, con tan mala suerte que cayó escaleras abajo. Se negó rotundamente a ir al hospital, a pesar de las quejas de su hijo, ya que no quería darle explicaciones a nadie. "Que se joda", pensaba el padre. "Si no, que no me lleve la contraria".

-Ya te dije que me habías hecho mucho daño –contestó el castaño-. Por favor, llévame al hospital, me duele mucho, creo que me lo he roto.

-Pues te jodes, no quiero tener problemas por tu culpa, ¿me has oído? –y se fue de la habitación.

Aquel día, a pesar de que el casi rubio se moría del dolor, fue valientemente al instituto, sin hacer muchos esfuerzos con su brazo, tampoco quería que nadie se diera cuenta por si preguntaban. Pero a Ali, ¿cómo no se lo iba a contar?

-¿¡Te ha tirado por las escaleras! –Gritó Alice al enterarse- ¡Ese tío está loco, deberían encerrarle!

-No hables tan alto, quieres… -suplicó el oji azul oscuro, mirando para todos los lados.

-Tachi, ¿pero es que tú no te ves a ti mismo?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Vives con miedo. Vas por la calle mirando para todos los lados, y te sobresaltas si ves acercarse una persona de repente, y me apostaría cualquier cosa a que todas esas veces, estás pensando en tu padre.

Suspiró.

-Sí, Ali, tengo miedo –el castaño la miró de tal forma que la chica se calló en el resto del camino.

-¡ALIIIIIICE! –el grito provenía de sus espaldas, y la nombrada reconoció enseguida la voz de Ulvida. Se dio la vuelta y la peli azul le dio un abrazo como saludo, ella la recibió sin ganas, algo que notó la oji azul-. ¿Te pasa algo, nena? –La peli marrón miró a su amigo, suspiró y negó con la cabeza-. Ah. Cualquiera lo diría. En fin, necesito tu ayuda en una cosa. ¿Puedo llevármela, Tachimukai?

-Sí…

Ulvida y Alice se adelantaron, dejando al castaño atrás.

-¿Qué querías? –preguntó la oji verde, abrazándose a sí misma.

-Ah, verás, es que… -la miró directamente a los ojos-, no sé qué hacer, estoy muy confundida.

-¿Por qué?

-Es que… creo que me estoy enamorando.

-Ah, eso está muy bien –dijo Alice, sin pensar demasiado en lo que decía-…espera. ¡Qué!

-Uff, ya empezabas a asustarme –suspiró aliviada la oji azul.

-Pero, vamos a ver, ¿tú no estabas "perdidamente enamorada" de Hiroto? –quiso saber la oji verde, citando las palabras textuales de Ulvida cuando esta se lo contó.

-Ya, eso creía yo, pero es que… me parece que por él ya no siento lo mismo. Ahora que Mido-kun se ha declarado…

-Es verdad, qué monada de chico –recordó la peli marrón, sonriendo.

-Sí, pero esa no es la cuestión –replicó la peli azul, fría-. El caso es… ¿qué pasaría si yo dejara a Hiroto por él? Le haría mucho daño, y no quiero que me odie. Aunque no le ame, le sigo queriendo.

-Um… no sé, pero déjame que te dé un consejo –dijo Alice.

-Claro, para eso te lo he contado.

-Si estás con una persona a la que no amas realmente, el daño te lo harás a ti misma a largo plazo, aparte de que sería injusto para él. Creo que duele más que finjan quererte que te lo digan a la cara. Pero claro, la verdad a veces duele… es algo inevitable, y hay que aceptarlo.

-Gracias, Ali-kun –agradeció Ulvida, abrazándola. Entre tanto, ya habían llegado al instituto. Levantó los ojos y se encontró con la mirada del peli verde.- Mi-Midori…

-Hola, Ulvida. ¿Qué tal tod…? -empezó a decir el heladito.

-Necesito hablar contigo, Mido-kun –le interrumpió la peli azul, agarrándole del brazo y llevándoselo a rastras un poco más adelante.

En ese momento, la oji verde se acordó de su amigo portero y miró para atrás, pero no logró distinguirle entre la multitud. Preguntó si alguien le había visto, pero nadie se había encontrado con él aquel día, así que se rindió y entró a las clases. Allí tampoco estaba, qué raro.

-Bueno… ya estamos aquí. Dios, por favor, que no te vea tu padre así… -la peli marrón retiró el brazo del casi rubio de encima de su hombro y sujetó a Tachi para que no se cayera. El portero soltó una carcajada y sonrió tontamente-. Ya basta, no tiene gracia. Estás colocado, si te ve así te mata, no es coña y lo sabes –reprochó la chica, enfadada. Llamó a la puerta y, por suerte, abrió la madre del chico.

-¡Hijo, dónde estabas! –a lo que el oji azul oscuro respondió con un hipido, y después se empezó a reír como loco-. ¿Qué te ha pasado? –preguntó la madre, preocupada.

-Señora Yuuki, él ha…

-¡No me digas…!

-Sí.

-No sé qué va a decir tu padre –miró a su hijo con cara de preocupación-. Gracias por traerle, Ali.

-De nada, pero no se lo cuente a su marido, por favor, no sé lo que podría… -la oji verde se sonrojó, quizá había hablado de más.

-Él te lo ha contado, ¿no? –la mujer se sentó en el escalón de la puerta, y la peli marrón hizo lo mismo. El portero se dejó caer al lado, ausente, sonriendo sin motivo aparente-. En realidad, todo esto es culpa mía. No me extraña verle así, tarde o temprano acabaría pagando él las consecuencias, pero es injusto porque nada de esto es culpa suya. Soy una madre horrible –se le quebró la voz.

-No diga eso… es usted muy fuerte, y Tachimukai también, aunque haya tenido un momento de debilidad. A cualquiera podría haberle pasado, es mucha presión y, al fin y al cabo, sólo tiene quince años. Pero los dos son fuertes, lo superareis.

La madre de Tachi suspiró, se levantó y se metió en casa llevando a su hijo de los hombros. Dio una vez más las gracias a Alice y cerró la puerta, antes de esconder a toda prisa a su hijo en su habitación, y no dejarle salir hasta el día siguiente, cuando ya estuvo más consciente.

El portero suplente del Raimon se levantó esa mañana en su habitación y con la ropa puesta del día anterior. No tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado allí ni qué había hecho para encontrarse en ese estado. Intentó buscar respuestas en su memoria, pero no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que había hecho ayer excepto que…

-Oh, oh… -de repente, fugaces destellos de los recuerdos del día anterior cruzaron su mente, haciéndole entender más o menos lo que había pasado.

**Aquí está la continuacion de este capi que subí ayer, la escribi por la noche ^^ no creeriais q os iba a dejar con la intriga?**

-¿Tachimukai? ¿Se puede? -la madre del nombrado abrió la puerta lentamente.

-Pasa -contestó, mientras se mordía las uñas, preocupado. La mujer se sentó a su lado y le preguntó:

-Hijo, ¿qué hiciste ayer?

-Apenas si lo recuerdo... -la verdad era que lo recordaba todo a la perfección, pero se avergonzaba de sí mismo por haber sido capaz de cometer semejante estupidez, y prefirió no decirle nada a su oka-chan.

_Flashback_

_Después de que su mejor amiga le dejara allí solo, con todo su dolor, el portero suplente no encontraba las fuerzas para seguir adelante, y mucho menos para ir ese día a clase, así que durante todo el día se dedicó a vegar por esos callejones en los que es aconsejable no meterte si no quieres problemas. Con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón y la mirada perdida mientras caminaba, se encontró con un tipo que pasaba por allí, que no tenía muy buena pinta, a decir verdad._

_-Eh, hermano, ¿qué te pasa? -dijo de forma confidenciall, poniendo un brazo sobre su hombro-. Tienes pinta de necesitar olvidar algo, ¿a que sí?_

_El casi rubio le miró, pensando._

_-¿Quieres? -el tipo le ofreció un porro-. El primero es gratis. El segundo te lo dejo a la mitad de su precio, y el tercero lo pagas tú, si lo quieres..._

_-No, no, gracias. Yo no fumo -la primera reacción fue rechazarlo, por supuesto. Él tenía muy claro que nunca en su vida iba a fumar porros ni cosas raras. Pero el tipo se puso insistente._

-_Venga_,_ tronco... -le puso el porro en la mano._

_-Um... -el castaño empezaba a considerarlo, ¿qué mal podría hacerle fumarse solo un porro? Quizás hasta le venía bien- ¿Con esto puedo olvidar cosas que... que no quiero recordar?_

_-Claro -aseguró el porrero-. Pruébalo, ya verás qué maravilla, chaval._

_El oji azul oscuro no estaba demasiado seguro de que aquello puediera llamarse maravilla como tal, pero si le hacía olvidar la patética vida que le había tocado vivir, entonces no había mejor remedio. Lo encendió e inhaló la sustancia. Echó el humo por la boca, cerrando los ojos: qué bien se sentía. Funcionaba._

_Dos horas más tarde, intentaba encontrar el camino a su casa, entre risas e hipidos, acompañado por otros chicos que también estaban fumando. Estaba un poco cansado y tenía algo de hambre pero por alguna razón que no sabría deducir, se sentía bien. Así estaba cuando oyó su nombre en alguna parte, se dio la vuelta y se separó del grupo. Vio a Alice, que corría hacia él con lágrimas en los ojos. La abrazó, no sabía qué podría pasarle._

_-¿Estás bien, Tachi-kun? -le preguntó la oji verde._

_-Sí -respondió él, y se empezó a reír. Entonces, la peli marrón vio sus ojos rojos y lo comprendió._

_Fin del Flashback_

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿En qué diablos pensabas? -su amiga de pelo castaño y ojos verdes le reprochaba su comportamiento del día anterior-. ¿Acaso creíste que te sentirías mejor?

-Sí -respondió el oji azul-. Pero no lo volveré a hacer, de verdad. Yo... estaba muy mal, no sabía... sólo quiero olvidar...

-¿Olvidar? -dijo la peli marrón con voz triste-. Créeme, eso no es lo mejor que alguien puede desear.

-Lo siento -se apresuró a disculparse el portero-. Pero entiéndelo. Ya no sé qué hacer.

-Te diría la solución más acertada, pero ya nos has dicho a Tsunami y a mí que no piensas hacerlo.

El casi rubio se quedó en silencio.

-A lo mejor -dijo, mirando a Alice a los ojos-, a lo mejor es el momento de arreglarlo todo.

**AHORA SÍ SE HA ACABADO**

**PLIS, REVIEWS! ;)**


	9. 8:Las Maquinaciones de Midochan

**Capítulo 8: Las Maquinaciones de Mido-chan**

**Disclamier: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es de Level 5.**

_Flashback_

_-¿De qué querías hablar? –preguntó el peli verde, con una pequeña esperanza viva en su corazón._

_-Mido-kun, te necesito… -sin dejarla terminar, el oji negro juntó los labios de ambos en un dulce beso. Cuando se separaron- Mido-kun… -acercó su boca de nuevo a la de su amigo y se besaron._

_-Entonces, ¿vas a dejar a Hiroto?_

_-No lo sé –el moreno la miró reprobatoriamente-, ¿qué? No me veo capaz de decírselo, no quiero hacerle daño._

_-¡Qué más te da hacerle daño! –el peli verde no podía callarse y aceptarlo sabiendo lo que sabía, que el pelirrojo también le ponía los cuernos. Pero no quería decírselo a la peli azul-. Además, ¿estás segura de que él todavía quiere estar contigo?... Hola, Hiroto._

_-Hola –saludó el de ojos esmeraldas-. ¿Cómo estás, princesa?_

_-Bien… -su novio le robó un beso-. Adiós._

_-Chao –se despidió antes de irse. La oji azul miró intencionadamente al moreno, quien estaba realmente molesto por lo que acababa de ver, pero no dijo nada al respecto. No obstante, la peli azul le reprochó:_

_-Está muy claro que él aún me quiere._

_-Uff… pero tú a él no, tú me quieres a mí, ¿verdad?_

_-Sí._

_-¡Pues a qué estás esperando! Díselo. No sería justo para él –añadió, entre dientes, porque sabía que el pelirrojo se merecía que le pagasen con su misma moneda-. Bueno, me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego._

_-Hasta luego, cariño –la chica le dio un fugaz beso en los labios y se marchó._

_Fin del flashback_

"¿Cómo puede no darse cuenta?", pensaba el peli verde, tumbado en el sofá, viendo la televisión en casa del novio de su _amante_ "qué rara situación, yo no debería estar aquí". "Me pregunto qué diría ahora mismo si lo supiera…". Estaba en su mundo, cuando oyó una voz que le sonó familiar, miró para atrás y vio a la misma chica que Hiroto estaba besando una semana atrás en el parque, cuando él descubrió el engaño del pelirrojo. "No es posible, ¿cómo tiene la cara tan dura de traerla conmigo aquí? Se va a enterar… Si no le puedo decir a Ulvida lo que sé, se lo diré a su novio, seguro que él me hará más caso".

-Hola, ¿Kozue, verdad? –la chica asintió-. Qué bien, todos juntitos y en compañía.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Mido-chan? –El heladito solo dijo "nada, nada", y siguió en su mundo, maquinando una forma de hacerles una encerrona a esos dos-. Voy a por algo de beber, ¿queréis algo?

-Sí, por favor, un zumo –pidió la peli rizada.

-Yo… un batido especial, ya sabes cómo hacerlo –dijo el oji negro, guiñándole un ojo. El "batido especial de Midorikawa" era una extraña pero a la vez deliciosa mezcla de _"¿de-qué-quieres-el-batido?,-no-sé-coge-todo-lo-que-haya-en-la-nevera-lo-mezclas-y-me-lo-das,-estás-loco-mido-chan,-lo-sé-tú-hazlo"_ que inventaron Hiroto y él un aburrido día de lluvia en que el peli verde tenía tanta hambre que se habría tragado cualquier cosa, y efectivamente, todo eso se tragó, ante la mirada entre atónita y asustada de Ulvida y Hiroto. Sólo que en esos tiempo tenían nueve años y no tantos problemas.

El pelirrojo se dirigió a la cocina, dejando solos a Midorikawa y Kozue, y el moreno comenzó su plan para hacerles cantar, aprovechándose de la timidez de la de ojos color miel.

-Bueno, Kozue… Fubuki nunca nos habló de ti.

-Ya, es que no somos primos hermanos, somos primos segundos, así que casi no somos familia, pero aún así llevamos la misma sangre –contestó la peli rizada.

-Ah… pues no os parecéis demasiado. Vuestro pelo es totalmente diferente, por ejemplo. El tuyo es mucho más bonito, ¿es natural?

-Eh… -la chica se ruborizó- sí. Gracias.

-Y tus ojos… ¿de qué color son? ¿Verdes? ¿Café claro?

-Nunca he estado segura. Dejémoslo en color miel –contestó con una sonrisa, sin darle importancia al comentario.

-Pues, nena, son preciosos… -halagó el oji negro, siendo consciente del efecto que ello producía en la peli rizada-. De hecho, tú eres preciosa –añadió, sin vergüenza.

-Qué dices… -ella estaba cada vez más sonrojada, ¿de qué iba todo aquello? ¿Y qué debía hacer si intentaba besarla? En teoría, tenía una especie de novio, y besar a otro no estaría bien. Si no hubiera secretos se lo diría a ese chico sin problemas, pero "lo siento, tengo novio", no era una carta que podía jugar, y lo tenía muy en cuenta, así que buscó otra forma de rechazarle y evadir sus insinuaciones-, si soy bajita, delgaducha, y con estas gafas…

-A mí me encantan. Yo no diría que eres bajita, sino pequeña y achuchable, ni delgaducha, sino simplemente delgada y con buena figura, además, y qué decir de tus gafas, te hacen mucho más interesante. No te acomplejes, bonita, eres de una forma, y así estás genial.

-Gracias, yo… -parecía que iba a explotar de roja que estaba. El chico se le acercó más, pasándole un brazo por encima del hombro. La oji miel intentó escaparse, pero el oji negro la cogió de la cintura, la agarró bien y le robó un beso.

-No me las des –contestó descaradamente el peli verde. Un carraspeo los interrumpió, era el pelirrojo, que volvía con el zumo y el batido. Miró enfadado a Kozue, mirada que captó en seguida el oji negro, confirmando sus más que seguras sospechas. A pesar de la incómoda situación, Midorikawa estaba que se moría de la risa, no era malvado, pero le encantaban las bromas y nunca había probado una de ese tipo-. Oye, ¿os pasa algo?

-No –contestaron a la vez el peli corto y la peli rizada. Se ruborizaron.

-Ahh… yo diría que sí. Bueno, Hiroto, ¿qué tal con _tu novia_? –preguntó, remarcando las últimas palabras. Se lo estaba pasando en grande con aquello, no lo podía negar. Aunque lo hacía por una buena causa, así que se centró en su plan-. La otra semana estuve con ella, en el parque. Hacía un bonito día, ¿a que sí?

-Eh… sí… -respondió Hiroto, algo confundido. "Pero, ¿qué demonios quiere conseguir? Mido-chan, como no te calles ya…".

-Genial ^^ -bebió un trago del batido especial. La chica bajita deseaba tanto o más que el de ojos esmeraldas que eso de Midorikawa acabase de una vez.

En casa de Alice…

-Venga, admítelo, te duele.

-No.

-¡No mientas!

-Que va en serio, Ali, estoy bien…

-Bueeno… te creo. "Para nada" –pensó Alice-. Oye, ¿me das un abrazo? –el castaño se mordió el labio, se miró rápidamente el brazo. Sonrió a la peli marrón y se acercó con prudencia, intentando no hacer movimientos muy bruscos. Para su desgracia, eso era precisamente lo que la chica quería. Le atrapó entre sus brazos e hizo mayor presión en su brazo derecho. El portero soltó un gemido, cerrando los ojos con fuerza-. Vaaaya, ¿qué te pasará? ¿Será, no sé… tu brazo? –comentó, irónicamente.

-No tiene gracia –dijo el oji azul oscuro, apartándose de su amiga y agarrándose el brazo.

-Es que, como diría Mido-chan, se pilla antes a un mentiroso que a un cojo –le lanzó su abrigo-. Vamos, tú y yo nos cogemos ahora mismo un autobús hasta el hospital, ¡y nada de peros! –acalló la oji verde, antes de que su amigo pudiera decir nada.

El chico sólo asintió y obedeció. Quizá eso era lo verdaderamente correcto, y ya no valía la pena encerrarse en un mundo de mentiras y secretos. Y, desde luego, Alice era la persona perfecta para estar a su lado en un momento así. De cualquier modo, ese día iba a recordarlo toda su vida, y conservar ratos con ella en su memoria, aunque la peli marrón olvidara algunos de ellos, era lo mejor que podía hacer para suavizar un poco la situación.

En casa de Hiroto…

-O sea, que me dijo que ese día tú le dijiste que estarías en mi casa… y no estabas.

-Bueno, en realidad, eso tiene una explicación, pero el caso es que yo no sé muy bien si ella te ha contado… eh… -el pelirrojo miró a Kozue, en busca de apoyo.

-Seguro que ella no te ha contado toda la historia –resolvió la peli rizada.

-Ah. Pues… no. Y estaría encantado de oírla –insinuó, riéndose notablemente. Algo vibró en su bolsillo, cogió el móvil, lo abrió y vio un mensaje de su peli azul _"Mido-kun, me aburro, ¿vamos a algún sitio esta tarde?"_. _"Pues claro, en 20 min estoy ahí"_-. Ejem. Bueno, me vais a tener que disculpar, pero… esto… un amigo me ha pedido que vaya a su casa a arreglarle el ordenador. ¡Nos vemos mañana! –se despidió, antes de salir directo a la casa de Ulvida.

La parejita soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-Creo que nos hemos librado por muy poco –opinó la chica-. Hiro-chan, ya te dije que no era una buena idea… además, no me siento bien haciéndole esto a Ulvida-sama. Aunque la conozca poco, ella es muy buena persona y no se merece una cosa así. Por favor, díselo.

-No –negó rotundamente el pelirrojo-. Lo siento, es que… no sabría cómo decírselo.

La oji miel se quedó mirando al suelo. Un poco después, levantó la cabeza y miró a su novio con ojos cristalizados.

-¡Mentira! –Exclamó entre sollozos- Todavía la quieres, ¿verdad? –se levantó, mientras recogía sus cosas, dispuesta a marcharse-. ¡Pues quédate con ella, pero no me hagas ilusiones! Ya he sufrido bastante por amor, y no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo.

-¡Pero Kozu-kun, no te vayas!

-¡Sí, me voy! ¡Porque me has decepcionado, creí que tú eras diferente, y resulta que eres exactamente igual a cualquier tío que pueda encontrarme ahí afuera!

-¡No, yo te quiero, te amo! –dijo el ojos esmeraldas.

-¡Mientes! ¡Si me quisieras, dejarías a Ulvida, y ya llevamos juntos el tiempo suficiente como para saber que lo nuestro podría durar, y no lo has hecho! –el pelirrojo la intentó coger para que no se fuera. Ella le dio un manotazo- ¡No me toques! ¡Te odio! –se fue dando un portazo, con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas todo el camino. La gente se la quedaba mirando por la calle, pero a ella le daba igual, lo único que quería era esta sola.

**Espero que os haya gustado, es algo distinto a lo que he escrito hasta ahora (aunque con el final dramático de siempre, que no falte). Si queréis más capítulos así, me lo decís, ok?**

**Bueno, por último, quería dar las gracias a MimiJBF por recordarme lo del brazo de Tachi, si no fuera por ella, la habría cagado totalmente n.n' jeje, soy olvidadiza, como Alice XD.**

**¡Comentad, plis!**

**Buena suerte, kiss!**


	10. 9:¿La Verdad Es Siempre Buena?

**Capítulo 9: ¿La Verdad Es Siempre Buena?**

**Qué título más estúpido… en fin, ahí va.**

-¡Ah…! –se quejó el portero.

El médico apretaba justo en el punto débil de su lesión, y le dolía. Veinte apretones después, el doctor le soltó u rollo con muchas palabras complicadas que no entendió y concluyó su discurso diciendo.

-Tienes el brazo roto –por lo que lo tendría que tener con escayola durante al menos un mes.

Habría sido menos tiempo si hubiera acudido a urgencias en cuanto se hirió, pero ese no era el caso. Cuando el médico le preguntó por qué había tardado tanto, Tachimukai miró nervioso a su amiga, que le había prometido no irse de allí hasta que acabara. La oji verde reaccionó rápida y con naturalidad:

-Es que es un cabezota, cuando dice que no le duele, es que no y punto, ¿a que sí, Tachi-kun? –El castaño asintió, con pesadez-. He tenido que insistirle mucho.

-Pues muy bien hecho, lo mejor es solucionar las cosas a tiempo, ya que si hubieras esperado un poco más, las consecuencias probablemente serían peores que una simple escayola –advirtió el doctor, antes de marcharse de la habitación, para ir a por una enfermera que le enyesara el brazo.

-Podrías aplicarte el cuento, Tachi –dijo Alice en cuanto el hombre salió por la puerta-. La cosas hay que solucionarlas a tiempo –remarcó esa frase, haciendo que el oji azul oscuro pusiera los ojos en blanco, irritado-. Oye, no te enfades conmigo, sólo intento ayudarte. No seas borde, ¿quieres?

-Me parece que ya hemos tenido antes esta conversación. No.

-Es que no lo entiendo –se desesperó la peli marrón- ¿Cómo puedes aguantar todo esto sin decirle absolutamente nada a casi nadie?

-Tsunami, Toko y tú lo sabéis –argumentó.

-¡Por casualidad! –se quejó ella-. A ti hay que sacarte las cosas con sacacorchos, si no, tú eres capaz de callártelo toda tu vida. ¿O me vas a decir que no?

El portero agachó la cabeza.

-Es cosa mía.

La chica estuvo a punto de matarlo o algo parecido, pero tuvo que morderse la lengua y mirar hacia otro lado, pues la enfermera y el doctor ya estaban de vuelta.

La peli rizara pasó de largo cuando Kiyama se dirigió a hablarle en el instituto. Ella quería al pelirrojo, pero no podía estar a su lado sabiendo que tan solo era "la otra", que en privado él sería tierno y cariñoso, pero que frente a los demás solo podría pasar a su lado sin ni siquiera dirigirle la palabra. No podría con aquello.

Por su parte, Hiroto tenía un debate mental entre su cabeza y su corazón. La primera le decía que tuviera paciencia, y que siguiera con Ulvida, que cada cosa tenía su momento, y el de dejar a su novia aún estaba por llegar. Pero la segunda, insistía en que no estaba haciendo lo correcto, que debía obedecer a su instinto y declararse a Kozue como era debido, y también le hacía pensar todo el tiempo en ella. Ya nunca podría olvidarla, así que no podía permitirse el lujo de cometer ningún error, ya que la menor se había ido ganando un gran espacio dentro de su corazón, y por más que lo intentara, ya no podría echarla nunca de allí.

Tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se enteró de que cierto peli verde con coleta alta le había mangado el móvil y se había puesto a cotillear sus mensajes. Se dio cuenta cuando Mido-chan comentó:

-Lo que pensaba, eres un adúltero.

-¿Qué? –Sacudió la cabeza-. ¡Trae eso aquí! –le arrebató el teléfono de las manos, mirando para todos los lados, como si en cualquier momento Ulvida pudiese aparecer por allí.

-¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir? –El de ojos esmeraldas apartó la mirada. El oji negro suspiró- Mira, lo de ayer… yo ya lo sabía. Os vi en el parque. Al principio pensé en chantajearos, y que sería divertido, pero a costa de ver cómo otra persona sufre…

-¿A quién te refieres?

-A Ulvida, claro.

-¿Y por qué dices que está sufriendo? Si no lo sabe…

_Flashback_

_Midorikawa entra en la casa de su novia y la encuentra llorando, tirada en su cama. Va corriendo y la abraza, preguntándole qué le pasa. La peli azul le mira, con los ojos encharcados y le echa los brazos al cuello, sin dejar de sollozar._

_-Es… que no sé cómo actuar. Estoy muy confusa. Te quiero, pero también quiero un poco a Hiro-chan, y no quiero haceros daño a ninguno de los dos, y si alguien sufre será culpa mía, y no sé qué hacer –dice, rompiendo a llorar a pleno pulmón. El moreno, que la coge entre sus brazos, es en este momento muy capaz de contarle toda la verdad, por la simple rabia de ver que ella se está echando las culpas, cuando en realidad es la única víctima de toda esta historia. Es muy capaz. Pero no lo hace. Y no lo hace porque piensa que es el pelirrojo el que tiene que dar la cara por sus errores. Así que coge a Ulvida de las mejillas, limpiándole las lágrimas y, mirándola a los ojos, le dice:_

_-Nena, no llores, que aquí la culpable no eres tú, ya me encargaré de que él pague por todo…_

_-¿Quién? –pregunta ella, inocentemente. Al ver que su novio no contesta, encoge los ojos y se pone seria-. Midorikawa, ¿acaso sabes algo que yo no sé?_

_El aludido no sabe muy bien cómo contestar a eso, así que opta por distraerla. La mira fijamente con ojos golosos._

_-Pero qué sexy estás con esa mirada… -insinúa, comiéndosela con los ojos (ya sé que es poco creíble porque acaba de llorar y tiene los ojos hinchados, pero imaginar no está de más algunas veces ;D). La oji azul se ríe y se acerca para entregarse en un largo y apasionado beso. Él sonríe por dentro, ha funcionado su estrategia. Y además, la ha hecho sonreír._

_Fin del flashback._

-Eso no importa ahora –replica el oji negro-. Y lo que voy a decirte tómatelo muy en serio –su amigo asintió-. La próxima vez que veas a tu por ahora novia, vas a ir y le vas a contar _con suavidad_ lo que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo a sus espaldas… ¡Y cuídate de hacerlo con tacto! Y es que como me entere de que le has hecho más daño del que le puedes hacer ya, te arrepentirás, ¿entiendes? Porque nadie, ¿me oyes? Nadie le hace daño a mi mejor amiga y no paga las consecuencias –dicho lo anterior, el moreno se dio la vuelta y se fue con Alice, Tachi y Tsunami, que acababan de llegar. Discutían.

-… ¡pero por qué no haces nada! –gritaba el surfista a su pequeño amigo.

-Eh, Tsuna-chan, cállate –dijo la peli marrón-. No conoces toda la historia, ¿verdad, Yuuki-kun? –el chico del yeso sonrió tristemente, e iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, cuando se fijó en que Helado-kun les observaba atentamente.

El chico se acercó al grupito, pretendiendo enterarse de algo más, aunque cuando llegó nadie dijo nada. Qué fastidio. Le habría gustado poder pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Ulvida, ¿estaría bien? ¿Quizá tenía que habérselo dicho él mismo? De repente, Hiroto ya no le parecía la mejor opción, y la idea de que su novia se enterarse por su propio amante de que el pelirrojo le estaba siendo infiel, era la que menos le asustaba de todas las teorías que se acumulaban en su cabeza. Al menos, si se lo decía él, podría calcular sus palabras exactas y tratarla con más cariño, podría consolarla. No obstante, no podía asegurarse de que Hiroto fuera a hacer lo mismo. Suspiró, resignado, no tenía otra opción.

Los demás le miraban, incómodos, había interrumpido una interesante conversación. Pero no tendrían que preocuparse mucho porque Toko se les acercaba, con algo que contar.

-Eh, chicos, esto… Ulvida está… esto… bueno, que está ahí sentada –señala a las escaleras del instituto-. Lleva así como diez minutos, y no se ha movido nada. He intentado hablarla, pero no me escucha, ¿alguien sabe…? –se para al ver que Ryuuji ha salido disparado hacia la chica.

Se quedaron mirándolos de lejos, mientras, una oji miel iba hacia ellos, con curiosidad, preguntando qué miraban, ellos le contaron y ella se preguntó automáticamente si estaría así por algo que le hubiera dicho Hiroto. Nadie aguantó por mucho tiempo más la curiosidad e hicieron un corro alrededor de la pareja. Ninguna novedad, Ulvida seguía sin hablar. El moreno los miró y negó con mirada triste.

-Nada. No sé qué le pasa… Y si no me habla a mí, que soy su mejor amigo…

De repente, la peli azul levantó la cabeza y gritó:

-¡¿AHORA ERES MI MEJOR AMIGO? –Tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar- ¡¿DESPUÉS DE NO DECIRME QUE MI NOVIO ME ENGAÑABA CON OTRA?

El peli verde abrió la boca, sorprendido e indignado, ¿qué era eso? ¿No tendría que enfadarse con Hiroto? ¿Por qué la tomaba con él?

-Pero, Ulvi-kun…

-¡NO VUELVAS A LLAMARME ASÍ EN TU VIDA! ¡VETE, ALÉJATE DE MÍ! ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A SABER NADA DE TI, Y OLVÍDATE DE LO NUESTRO, TÚ Y YO HEMOS ACABADO! –Todo el grupillo miró a Helado-kun.

-¿Lo vuestro? ¿Estáis juntos? –preguntó alguien, extrañado.

-¡YA NO! –chilló la oji azul.

El moreno empezó a notar un molesto picor en los ojos y entendió que debía irse de allí enseguida, si no quería llorar delante de todo el instituto. El portero suplente del Inazuma le cogió del brazo con su mano sana, en un intento de darle apoyo, pero él le dio un codazo para liberarse y se marchó corriendo, con las lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas.

Ali apartó suavemente al portero, haciéndole entender por su expresión que lo dejara estar. Él agachó la cabeza y la oji verde le cogió la mano.

Los días que siguieron, Midorikawa Ryuuji los pasó encerrado en su casa, deprimido y sin hablar con nadie, ya que no soportaba el hecho de haber perdido lo único que le importaba en el mundo. Ulvida Reina.

**Madre mía, la que he liado aquí… Que conste que yo no había pensado este final, me salió sólo en el último momento, pero me gusta el giro que ha dado la historia, ahora todo está en contra del pobrecito Helado-kun, cuando antes era él el que tenía cogida la sartén por el mango. Ha pasado de tenerlo todo a no tener nada. Pero sabéis que se arreglará, así que no os preocupéis.**

**Pd: el enlace para ver el dibujo que ha hecho Kozuue de este fic es: www . fotolog .com /aika_chan20 (todo junto, es que si no me deja ponerlo) muchas gracias a quien lo visite! Ya iré colgando más dibujos de otros fics, y quizás haga yo alguno, algún día, quien sabe…**

**Buena suerte y arigato a todos los que leen. Besos! Adiós!**


	11. 10:Necesito Saber Que Estás Bien

**Capítulo 10: Necesito Saber Que Estás Bien**

Los días le parecían todos iguales a Midorikawa. Cada mañana en el instituto, se sentaba al lado de esa persona que él tanto quería pero que ni le dirigía la palabra, miraba por la ventana y concentraba todos sus esfuerzos en no llorar hasta volver a casa. No aguantaba que la peli azul estuviera tan distante. Bueno, más que distante, se podría decir que le miraba hasta con asco, y cuando esto pasaba, al pobrecito Helado-kun le daban ganas de desaparecer. ¿En qué momento decidió no contárselo? Si hubiera hecho caso a lo que pensó en un principio, ahora la situación sería otra muy distinta.

El tutor estaba dando una charla de esas típicas sobre drogas y bla, bla, bla. El peli verde giró la cabeza hacia Ulvida, gran error, esta hizo un gesto de desprecio y apartó la mirada, consiguiendo que Mido-chan perdiera el control un momento y soltó un sollozo. Y, por desgracia, justo en ese momento se quedó en silencio y la clase al completo miró al oji negro, que se moría de vergüenza, ya que no había podido aguantarlo y lloraba visiblemente. El profesor se percató y le preguntó:

-¿Estás bien, Midorikawa?

-Sí… -contestó, tapándose la cara. Su cuerpo entero botaba en cada sollozo.

-Venga, ¿por qué no sales un rato afuera?

-Tsk –despreció la oji azul. Con eso, el moreno ya no lo soportó más. Saltó de la silla.

-¿¡Por qué, Ulvida, por qué! ¡¿Por qué me haces esto!

-Ja, ¿que por qué? Está muy claro, creo.

-¡No, no es justo, no fui yo el que te engañó!

-¡Sí lo hiciste, de otra manera, pero lo hiciste!

-¡Sólo quería que él pagase por sus errores y que diera la cara! ¡No tienes derecho a tratarme así!

-¡Ah, osea que ahora yo soy la mala, ¿no?

-¡Yo no he dicho eso!

-¡Eres un canalla y un mentiroso! ¡Déjame en paz!

-Eh, Ulvida, no te pases… -la oji verde que se sentaba entre la peli azul y el portero se levantó.

-¡Y tú qué pintas en todo esto!

-¡A mí no me hables así! –Se encaró la peli marrón-. ¡Y sabes muy bien que Mido-chan no tiene la culpa, solo le tratas así porque necesitas a alguien a quien culpar! –La oji azul retiró la mirada, con el ceño fruncido-. Porque desde que tengo memoria, ha sido así, y lo sabes. Siempre necesitaste un culpable, desde lo de tus padres…

-¡No te atrevas a mencionar a mis padres! ¡Y por muy lista que te creas, eso que has dicho no es verdad! ¡Ah, se me olvidaba, tú no tienes memoria!

"¿No será capaz de revelar mi secreto?", pensó Alice, preocupada.

-No sé de qué hablas…

-¡Sí que lo sabes! Porque es la razón por la que vas a estar sola y amargada toda tu vida.

-¡No es verdad!

-¡Sí es verdad! –Replicó la oji azul-. ¡Si nunca te acuerdas de los cumpleaños, o de lo que quiere el otro, ni de las cosas importantes, ¿quién va a querer estar contigo? ¡Yo te lo diré, nadie!

Eso había sido un golpe bajo para la oji verde. Se le humedecieron los ojos y la voz se le puso algo ronca. Tachimukai no podía creer lo que oía, se levantó y defendió a quien había sido su apoyo incondicional desde que la conoció.

-¡No la hables así! ¡¿Quién te has creído que eres para hacernos sentir a todos como una basura, y tratar así a tus amigos? ¡Así, la única que va a quedarse sola eres tú! –pasó un brazo por encima de su amiga, que lloraba desconsolada, pero levantó la vista al observar lo valiente que era en el fondo el casi rubio.

Un pelirrojo se levantó, en la segunda fila, y apoyó al oji azul oscuro con sus palabras.

-Tachimukai tiene razón, Ulvida. Además…

-¡Tú eres el menos indicado para hablar, Hiro-baka! –insultó la peli azul.

-¡Eh! –ahora quien protestaba era la peli rizada que se encontraba al lado de su por fin novio oficial-. Déjale terminar. Creo… que tiene algo importante que decir.

-¡Oh, perdón, la menos indicada para hablar eres tú, roba hombres!

-¡Y QUÉ MÁS TE DA SI TÚ YA TIENES A MIDORIKAWA!

-¡YA NO! ¡Y ESO NO TE DA DERECHO A QUITARME A MI NOVIO!

-¡SI NO LE QUERÍAS, ESTABAS CON MIDO-CHAN DESDE ANTES DE QUE TE DEJARA!

-¿¡Cómo! –Habló el de ojos esmeraldas- ¿Ulvida? ¿¡Tú también me estabas engañando!

La peli azul se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado, murmurando algo en voz muy baja. El peli verde ya había dejado de llorar, aunque tenía los ojos rojos, y se volvió a levantar de su sitio, más calmado.

-Sí. Pero te diré una cosa, Hiroto, tú la habías engañado antes –tenía la voz suave y tranquila, al contrario del pelirrojo, que dijo:

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! Al parecer, no soy el único mentiroso aquí. Y tú, Midorikawa… no me lo esperaba de ti, creí que eras mi amigo, pero veo que ya no puedo confiar en ti.

-Eso me da igual, yo… lo único que quiero es que Ulvida me perdone. Por favor –clavó los ojos en su ex.

La oji azul no sabía qué hacer, todo el mundo les miraba, y en el fondo ella le quería, y ya le habría perdonado de no ser por su orgullo. Porque desde que se pelearon, se sentía muy sola, y anhelaba encontrarse entre sus brazos, que siempre la habían protegido incondicionalmente…

-Claro que te perdono Mido-kun… -dijo, abrazándole. El otro sonrió, aliviado, ya no tendría que sufrir más.

Los aplausos resonaron en el aula, y el único que seguía enfadado era Hiroto, ya que aunque tenía a alguien a su lado a quien amar, se sentía engañado y acababa de descubrir la infidelidad de su ex novia. Él, que se había sentido tan culpable de sus actos durante el engaño, ahora sabía que no había sido el único adúltero. Frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. Ahora la única persona en quien confiaba de verdad, después de haber sido traicionado por su novia y su mejor amigo, era Kozue, la única a quien adoraba y adoraría siempre. Le cogió la mano, y la apretó, como símbolo de su amor.

-Tachi-kun, gracias por defenderme –agradeció la peli marrón, besando la mejilla de su mejor amigo. La clase soltó un insinuante "uuuuhhh", a lo que Alice respondió con una musical risa, que también alegró al oji azul oscuro, en vez de avergonzarle.

/

Había sonreído con mucha sinceridad aquel día, pero debajo de esa imagen de persona feliz que se había creado, el portero suplente del Inazuma Japan atravesaba uno de los peores momentos de su corta vida. Y es que el día anterior, cuando llegó a casa con el brazo enyesado, su padre comprendió que había ido al hospital incluso sin su permiso, y decidió castigarle con un bonito corte en el hombro contrario.

-Así no volverás a desobedecerme –sentenció el hombre, sin apiadarse de su hijo, quien vendaba su herida con la ayuda de su madre-. Y tú, fuera. No le ayudes, que aprenda él sólo –ordenó, llevándose a su mujer.

Tachimukai se miró al espejo y se dio asco. Por no decir nada. Por callarse todas las heridas. Por dejar que ese ser les tratara a su madre y a él de esa horrible forma. Seguramente, si fuera más valiente, ya no se encontraría en esa desagradable situación, y podría concentrarse en otros aspectos de su vida, como pensar en declararse a… Alice llamaba.

**[Nota: los puntitos son que el otro ha dicho algo]**

-¿Sí?... Claro, estoy bien… no, no me ha dicho nada… gracias, Ali… yo también, adiós –colgó. Odiaba mentirle, pero su amiga ya se preocupaba demasiado, y no quería quitarle el sueño por una tontería como esa.

Suspiró. ¿Tontería? Sí. Pero las cosas pequeñas se van haciendo grandes día a día, y si ahora le hacía un corte en el brazo, no quería imaginarse lo que sucedería en unos meses, por ejemplo. Al menos, descargaba su ira contra él, y no contra su madre, que era lo que más miedo le daba, porque si le hacía algún daño, entonces no se lo perdonaría nunca. Terminó de vendarse el brazo. Estaba ya acabando cuando su mejor amiga llamó de nuevo. ¿Otra vez?

-¿Sí?... Sí, ya sé que eres tú, ¿qué pasa?... Pero, Ali-kun, eso ya me lo has preguntado antes… que sí… te lo juro, hace un rato me has llamado… Oye, ¿no crees que últimamente esto está empeorando?... De acuerdo, pero cuídate, ¿eh?... bueno… lo sé, eso también me lo has dicho… que yo también –el castaño sonrió-… Lo sé, adiós.

Punto de vista de Alice

1ª conversación

-… Hola, soy yo, ¿qué tal? ¿Estás bien?... ¿Y qué te ha dicho tu padre? ¿Se ha enfadado?... Bueno, menos mal. En fin, que te mejores… te quiero…adiós.

2ª conversación

-… Hola, soy yo… pues nada, que si estás bien… ¿ah, sí?... pero no es posible, ¿estás seguro?... mierda. Pues no me acuerdo –dijo, afligida-… no, no, estoy bien, tú no te preocupes por nada, que ya tienes bastante… que sí, mira que eres pesadito… jaja, te quiero… ¿y tú qué has contestado?... gracias, Tachi-kun. Te quiero mucho, adiós.

Colgó.

No era posible, las pérdidas de memoria se sucedían cada vez con más frecuencia en aquellas últimas semanas, y no había motivo aparente para ello. Estaba más que claro que había algo que la volvía más vulnerable respecto a su enfermedad, lo que no sabría decir era el qué. Se acostó, no quería pensar más.

/

-En serio, para –el oji azul oscuro no podía sonrojarse más, a pesar de que ya hacía un rato que estaban solos en el camino de vuelta a casa. La oji verde le seguía dando besos y abrazándole para ponerle nervioso. Él le preguntaba por qué, y ella contestaba:

-Es que me gustas cuando te sonrojas –le abrazó por detrás, rozando sin querer la herida que el casi rubio tenía en el hombro. El contacto hizo que la herida no soportara la presión y se rompiera la fina capa de piel que impedía la hemorragia. La sangre pronto atravesó la ropa del oji azul, mostrándose a los ojos de Alice, que comprobaba atónita que en realidad el padre de su amigo sí se había molestado-. Tachi… tu hombro.

El chico se miró, alarmado.

-Mierda…

-Toma –le dio un pañuelo con el que el portero cubrió su herida. Se le quedó mirando, entristecida-. Me dijiste que estaba todo bien.

-No quería que te preocuparas –se excusó el casi rubio-. Vale, sé que no es excusa, pero ya has hecho demasiado por mí, y te lo agradezco, pero tú también tienes problemas, y una vida, y tienes que vivirla. Y no puedes dejar de hacerlo solo por mí.

-Es que necesito saber que estás bien... no puedo vivir tranquila sabiendo que tú estás mal…

-Por eso mismo no te lo he contado.

-Mira, a partir de ahora… me lo cuentas todo. Y yo a ti.

-Vale –la abrazó-. ¿Tú tienes algo que contarme? Porque el trato vale para los dos...

La peli marrón pensó en su problema, pero decidió no mencionarlo. Quizá eran paranoias suyas.

-No, pero cuando lo tenga te lo cuento. ¿Prometido?

-Prometido… -la chica aprovechó y le dio otro beso- ¡Eh! –el oji azul rió. En realidad, le encantaban esos besos, y los abrazos también, pero nunca lo reconocería ante Alice.

/

**Vale, creo que no se me olvida nada… eh, si notáis que algún asunto queda por resolver avisadme, que yo, como tengo la cabeza llena de yeso, soy capaz de olvidarme -w-' gracias.**

**Besos! Buena suerte! Adiós!**


	12. 11: Perdón

**Capítulo 11: Perdón**

**Haber... si vuelvo a subir un capitulo que no es, no os asusteis, es que no se qué pasa, juraría que lo había subido bien... bueno, no sé qué ha pasado, en el capítulo anterior me ocurrió lo mismo. Intentaré tener más cuidado la próxima vez. Siento las molestias.**

**Bueno aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo, espero que os guste, hay una gran parte de diálogo, por eso quizá es algo corto, pero bueno, a cambio, una nueva historia dentro del propio fic.**

Después de salir de clase, Ulvida y Mido-chan por fin aclararon las cosas, pero Hiroto seguía resentido por lo que su ex novia le había hecho, así que fue a hablar con ella. Kozue le aconsejó que no le diera más vueltas, pero aquel día el pelirrojo se sentía cabezota y tenía que hacerlo, así que la peli rizada suspiró y le siguió, para que al menos no estuviera sólo. "Lo que hay que hacer por amor…" pensó.

-Ejem, Ulvida… -el oji verde llamó su atención, y ella se dio la vuelta, con desgana.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste cuando yo confesé?

-Porque… no lo sé. No me lo esperaba, creo. Pero yo no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, si hubieras sido sincero desde el principio, nada de esto habría pasado.

-Eso –soltó Midorikawa.

-Y tú no te metas, que tú y yo todavía tenemos que hablar.

-Bah… me da igual, ya eres mía otra vez ^^ -contestó descaradamente el oji negro. Un vago recuerdo de las intenciones asesinas que sintió aquel día que iba a salir con Hiroto y Midori estaba en casa acechó a la oji azul, mientras miraba a su ¿novio? con una venita en la cabeza-. Jeje, es broma, cariñ…

-Todavía no puedes llamarme así.

-Jo –protestó el peli verde.

-Te aguantas –miró esta vez al pelirrojo-. Bueno, entonces…

-Me gustaría que siguiésemos siendo amigos –sugirió el de ojos esmeraldas. Su ex le miró mal-. ¿Amigos lejanos?

-Um… bueno, supongo que eso podría ser –aceptó la peli azul, y el chico sonrió. La chica iba a irse cuando el pelirrojo dijo.

-¡Una última cosa! Y no por ello menos importante –adoptó un tono serio-. Pídele disculpas a Kozue.

-¡Ja, no!

-… y yo te pido disculpas a ti… -ella lo pensó, miró al peli verde.

-¿Qué? –preguntó el nombrado.

-Vale, lo haré si Midorikawa y Kozue se disculpan también…

-¡Eh, yo por qué! –se quejó el oji negro.

-Porque igualmente eres mentiroso –dijo la peli azul-. Y Kozue por estar con un hombre ocupado.

-No, la culpa fue sólo mía, ella no tiene por qué disculparse.

-Nadie la obligó.

-Yo se lo pedí, así que no. Venga, empiezo yo… lo siento, Ulvida, por engañarte con otra persona, pero es que me enamoré y eso no tiene remedio –abrazó a su novia, quien le miró, agradecida por el cumplido.

-Uf… está bien, perdonado. Ahora tú, Mido-chan.

-Es que no sé de qué me tengo que disculpar… -su futura novia le dio una colleja, y empezó-. Au… Perdón, Hiroto, por enrollarme con tu novia sin tu permiso… -aquello desató la furia de la peli azul.

-¡¿CÓMO QUE SIN SU PERMISO!

El peli verde se asustó, y tragó saliva, antes de retirar en seguida las tres últimas palabras que había dicho.

-Por enrollarme con tu novia. Punto.

-Eso está mejor… -dijo su novia.

-¿Y…? –exigió el oji verde. Su amigo retorció los ojos, y continuó.

-Y perdón, Kozue y Hiroto, por chantajearos…

-¡¿QUE HICISTE QUÉ? –chilló Ulvida, intentando estrangular al moreno.

-Una larga historia –medio explicó Hiroto.

-No pasa nada, por mí estás perdonado –dijo amablemente la peli rizada, con una sonrisa-. Si te soy sincera, yo habría hecho lo mismo. No me gustaría ver sufrir a alguien que quiero, y sé que tú lo hiciste por unas razones concretas, así que en el fondo, eran buenas intenciones y no tienes por qué sentirte culpable.

-Gracias, Kozu-chan ^^.

-Déjate de gracias y ven que tenemos que hablar –exigió la oji azul, con un aura muy oscura.

-Te olvidas de pedir perdón tú.

-Lo siento.

-Qué más.

-Lo siento, Hiroto por engañarte.

-Qué más.

-Lo siento, Kozue por llamarte roba hombres, sé que no lo eres. Espero que ahora no me juzgues por cómo me has conocido. Yo no soy así realmente, es sólo que las circunstancias me han hecho comportarme de otra manera.

-Perdonada. Y perdóname tú a mí por todo el daño que he hecho.

-No hacía falta que te disculparas –dijo el pelirrojo.

-Tiene razón Hiroto. Bueno, yo me voy… -agarró al oji negro- y tú te vienes conmigo ¬¬.

Y ya está, todo entre ellos se arregló y fueron amigos, más o menos.

/

**Joder, lo que me ha costado escribir las disculpas, es todo diálogo, pero tenía que hacerlo, no sabría ponerlo de otra manera. Más tarde revelaré el destino ¿cruel? de Mido-chan. En el próximo capítulo.**

/

Imbécil, esa era la palabra. Teniendo en cuenta que su padre debía de estar subiéndose por las paredes, que posiblemente le iría a buscar, y que había dejado a su madre sola con él en casa… sí, eso era, un imbécil. Al salir de su casa, pensó que tal vez y sólo tal vez, habría sido buena idea llevarse a su madre con él, ya que entre otras cosas era la que contaba en ese asunto, pero supuso que si un chico de quince años con el brazo enyesado y un ojo morado (eso sin contar las heridas que no se veían a primera vista, como el corte en el hombro) le decía a la policía que su padre les maltrataba a su madre y a él, los agentes tomarían buena nota de ese hecho y le ayudarían sin pensarlo dos veces. Así que, antes de que su padre pudiera darse cuenta, cogió su chaqueta y se deslizó silenciosamente fuera de la vivienda, con rumbo directo a la comisaría de la ciudad. Aún no podía creer que lo hubiera hecho, pensaba que jamás reuniría el valor y la fuerza necesaria para atreverse a ello, iba a denunciar por fin a su odiado padre. Lo malo era que estaba lloviendo y corría el riesgo de mojarse la escayola, así que anduvo con mucho cuidado.

Llegó a la comisaría con el pelo y la ropa empapados, pero afortunadamente el yeso estaba seco. Nada más verlo un policía le tomó declaración y después dos de ellos le acompañaron a su casa, para hacerle unas preguntas a su madre y llevarse a su padre preso. Algo que le sorprendió fue que no se alegró cuando le dijeron que podía estar en la cárcel tanto tiempo, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, que le hizo preguntarse si de verdad quería separarse de su progenitor tanto tiempo, pero al recordar lo que había hecho, las imágenes y los gritos, y el olor a alcohol que circulaba por la casa cada vez que volvía del trabajo, decidió seguir adelante. Y lo consiguió.

Iba caminando, rápido aunque cuidadoso, por la calle donde se encontraba su casa, cuando vio a un montón de vecinos y amigos suyos y de la familia congregados en frente del balcón de la habitación de sus padres. Se extrañó y fue a ver qué pasaba, y allí se encontró a Tsunami y a Alice, que se habrían enterado y estaban allí.

Les preguntó por la enorme multitud, nada más verlos, y aparte de que Alice se le tiró a su brazo sano gritando su nombre, su mejor amigo le dirigió una mirada compasiva, y el castaño pudo distinguir el horror en sus ojos. El surfista señaló al balcón, y el oji azul oscuro se dio la vuelta, preparado ya para cualquier cosa… menos para lo que vio allí.

/

Fubuki Shiro acababa de hablar con su prima, y estaba feliz. Al final, su historia con su compañero de equipo, Hiroto Kiyama, había acabado bien. A decir verdad, no se esperaba en absoluto que esos dos acabaran juntos, aunque por lo visto sí hacían buena pareja. Sonrió y fue a la planta de abajo, donde estaban sus padres adoptivos, viendo la tele en el salón. Llamaron a la puerta, y la madre se levantó a abrir, mientras que Shiro iba a por algo de comer.

Por alguna extraña razón, cuando fue a junto de su padre, su oka-chan todavía no había vuelto, y ya había pasado un buen rato. Escasos segundos después, un grito proveniente de la entrada y echarse una carrera hacia allí para ver qué pasaba le dio las respuestas a sus preguntas.

Llegó a su destino y se quedó helado al ver que la persona que estaba de pie en la puerta, con las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa en la cara, era su supuestamente difunto hermano… Fubuki Atsuya.

/

**¡Por fin lo he acabado!**

**Dejad comentarios plis ;**

**Pd: el final de la historia se acerca ya que el yeso que hay en mi cabeza (xD) me impide pensar más ideas y enlazarlas. Además considero que poca gente me lee u.u Quedan aproximadamente tres capítulos.**

**¡Buena suerte! ¡Reviews!**


	13. 12: Después De Tanto Tiempo

**Capítulo 12: Después De Tanto Tiempo**

**Siento las molestias, para quien no lo sepa, continué el fic en games ya que la página no me dejaba publicar aquí, pero... he vuelto a anime, porque... bah, no sé ni por qué. Supongo que porque ya me dejan publicar aquí otra vez. Este capítulo es el 12 algunos ya lo habréis leído, en cuanto pueda subo el 13.**

-He-hermano… ¿eres tú? –musitó el peli plateado con un hilo de voz. El menor frunció el ceño y contestó.

-Evidentemente que sí, ¿acaso no me ves?

-Atsuya…

-Shiro.

El mayor de los Fubuki abrazó a su hermano, sin poder creerse que, después de siete años creyendo que estaba muerto, lo pudiera volver a ver, oír y tocar… estaba ahí. No era ningún sueño, ni una de las numerosas pesadillas que tuvo después del accidente, era la realidad. No quería soltarle, tenía miedo de que se volviera a ir, y eso era inconcebible. Pero el menor no era muy cariñoso y se apartó de su hermano con suavidad.

-Bueno, ¿vamos a entrar de una vez o qué? Necesito comida, ha sido un viaje largo.

-¿Cómo me has encontrado?

-¡Comida! –exigió el peli rosado-. O no hablaré.

El oji verde resopló y fue a por unos nachos con queso que tenía en la nevera. Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, acompañando a su recién llegado hermano y solo le miró, pensando qué habría sido de él todos esos años sin verle. Parecía que no había cambiado mucho su carácter. Seguía siendo el mismo niño malhumorado y exigente, orgulloso y egocéntrico. En el fondo, era amable, pero su corteza exterior, formada por su orgullo y su fuerte carácter, no dejaba ver a primera vista a la gran persona que era, y por eso tan solo las personas que lo conocían bien sabían de su verdadero carácter. Y su hermano mayor era una de ellas.

Tiernos recuerdos de su corta infancia junto a él anegaron su mente. Las guerras de nieve, los cuentos que se inventaban antes de irse a dormir, aprender snowboard juntos… Cerró los ojos. A decir verdad, nunca se imaginó que le iba a volver a ver.

La madre carraspeó en la puerta, y Shiro fue a pedirle por favor que dejara quedarse a su hermano pequeño.

-¿Qué más da uno más? A mí me queréis, podéis quererle a él también.

-No sé, hijo… ¿dónde va a dormir? ¿Y de dónde viene que trae esas pintas?

-No importa, es mi hermano. Quiero que se quede, o yo me iré con él.

-De acuerdo, pero pregúntale…

-Sí, mamá –el peli plateado volvió adonde su hermanito, que ya había terminado de comer, y entre tanto, fisgaba en los muebles en busca de algo interesante-. Oye, Atsu-chan…

-¿Qué? –respondió el nombrado.

-Eh… quiero que sepas que si tú quieres, puedes quedarte, pero me tienes que decir de dónde vienes y cómo me has encontrado.

-Está bien –terminó su búsqueda con las manos vacías y se sentó en una silla. Shiro, en la otra-. El día del accidente, los dos sobrevivimos.

-Eso me consta.

-No interrumpas. Bueno, sobrevivimos, pero las personas que me adoptaron no hubieran reunido las condiciones necesarias para la adopción, así que cuando me vieron ahí tirado, me cogieron y me llevaron con ellos. Deseaban tanto tener un hijo, que fueron capaces de separarnos. Me trataban bien, y estaban dispuestos, una vez yo hubiese crecido, a ayudarme a encontrarte. Lamentablemente, al cabo de cinco años, el hombre se fue con otra, y la mujer murió de cáncer al año siguiente, por lo que me quedé solo. No por mucho tiempo, claro. Una pareja un poco rara me acogió un mes después de su muerte. Al principio, todo iba bien, pero con el paso del tiempo, empezaron a tratarme peor. Siempre me gritaban y no había ni un solo día que… -tragó saliva-. Bueno, no me trataban bien. Me ordenaban tareas de la casa, y si al final del día no estaban hechas, me castigaban sin comer todo el día siguiente. No tenía mucha ropa, y tampoco tenía tiempo de asearme demasiado, era un asco vivir allí. Y lo peor de todo era que cuando te vi en la televisión jugar en la FFI, y les dije que quería ir a buscarte, me encerraron unos tres días en una habitación oscura, y me prohibieron volver a hablar del tema, o si no me… mira –el menor se arremangó la camisa y le enseñó unos cuantos cortes en el brazo.

-¡Atsuya, pero cómo no pediste ayuda a nadie!

-No podía. Pero eso ahora da igual, ya te he encontrado. Hace una semana me escapé y vine hasta aquí de polizón en un avión. Me colé en la maleta de una vieja, fue fácil. Tardé dos días en encontrarte, todo un record. Japón es grande –dio un mordisco a una manzana.

Shiro estaba con la boca abierta. No tenía ni idea de que hubiera sufrido tanto, si lo hubiera sabido…

-Bueno, entonces… ¿me puedo quedar?

-Sí –contestó el mayor-. Bienvenido a casa, Atsuya, después de tanto tiempo…

/

Nunca había sentido tanta rabia, su padre había llegado al límite y lo había sobrepasado muchas veces, pero aquello se salía de lo que esperaba de él. Abrazó más fuerte a Alice y se abrió paso entre la multitud. Iba a entrar en la casa, pero uno de los policías le detuvo. Dijo que no podía correr ningún peligro.

-Pero mi madre está ahí dentro… -alegó el casi rubio. Aún así no consiguió nada, sólo pudo quedarse mirando cómo la vida de su madre corría peligro mientras él no hacía absolutamente nada. Apretó los dientes, furioso, nunca debió irse sólo, fue el mayor error de su vida-. Por mi culpa, Alice…

-No…

-Sí. Da igual, si no me dejan entrar por las buenas, entraré por las malas –se separó de la oji verde, y saltó la valla del jardín trasero. Suerte que tenía llaves.

La chica fue corriendo a avisar al surfista, quien observaba incrédulo la escena del balcón. El padre tenía a la madre amenazada con un cuchillo de cocina, y pedía un helicóptero y que nadie entrara en la casa, o… la mataba. La madre, por su parte, lloraba pensando en su hijo, al que iba a dejar sólo. Tsunami suspiró y fue a contarle a los policías qué se proponía su joven amigo, ya que no podía dejarle entrar ahí. Pero ya era tarde, Tachimukai estaba a dos palmos de abrir la puerta de la habitación de sus padres.

/

La noche anterior, ¿quién iba a decir que la peli rizada iba a acabar despertándose al lado su querido oji verde? Su móvil sonó y por eso recordó lo que habían hecho. Antes de responder la llamada, le dio un beso en el cuello al pelirrojo y sonrió.

Era su primo, Fubuki, estaba algo nervioso. Bueno, más que nervioso, emocionado, y le había pedido que fuera a su casa, que tenía que darle una noticia muy importante. Y debía de serlo, por el temblor de su voz cuando habló. La chica se vistió y se fue directa a la casa de Fubuki.

/

-Oye, no es para tanto –el peli verde no obtuvo respuesta. Tiró su mochila al suelo, irritado-. ¡Háblame de una vez!

-Ya lo sé –respondió la peli azul, tranquilamente-. Ven aquí, Mido-kun.

-¿En serio? ¿Y yo también te puedo llamar como antes? –preguntó ilusionado.

-Claro, claro. Pero, sólo una cosita, mi amor.

-Dime ^^.

-Vuelve a ocultarme algo y te juro que la tenemos ¬¬ -las amenazas de la oji azul siempre resultaban bastante eficientes, sobre todo en personas tipo Midorikawa, quien asintió muy convencido de la furia de su novia.

/

Lo vio allí sentado, delante del televisor, saludándola con ese pasotismo típico suyo, y es que, no supo qué hacer ni qué decir. Simplemente, no reaccionó. Se quedó pasmada. En shock. Increíble. Impensable. ¿Im…posible? Quizás no. No, porque le estaba viendo en ese mismo momento. Vivo otra vez. ¿Otra vez? Haber, lo más seguro es que nunca había dejado de estarlo. ¿Pero cómo había podido ocurrir? Seguía incrédula. Su otro primo le pasó la mano por delante de la cara, para ver si seguía allí con él.

-Eh, oye, ¡eh! –Kozue pegó un bote.

-¡Qué!

-Sí, soy yo, el gran Atsuya. Impresionada, ¿verdad, primita? –alardeó el peli rosado.

-No exageres –cortó el peli plateado-. Kozu-chan, ¿te das cuenta de lo que esto significa? Mi hermanito, ¡está vivo! –al mayor de los hermanos Fubuki se le notaba la felicidad, tenía un brillo en los ojos, y su voz no era la de siempre, parecía muy distinta. Así que, si su primo era feliz, todo marchaba bien.

/

"Es ahora o nunca", pensó el oji azul oscuro, antes de reunir el valor para colarse en la habitación y dirigirse a descorrer las cortinas para salir al balcón. Abrió la puerta sigilosamente, lo que no importó demasiado, ya que su padre estaba muy ocupado cuidando de que su esposa se mantuviera sumisa con el cuchillo en su cuello.

Apretó los puños y, por fin, salió al balcón. No supo cómo lo hizo, simplemente actuó rápido, apartando a su madre del monstruo y arrebatándole el cuchillo a este, quien miraba incrédulo a su hijo. El castaño le sostuvo la mirada a su padre, sin miedo, por primera vez en más de tres meses. Su madre estaba detrás de él, y tenía muy claro que iba a hacer cualquier cosa por defenderla. Con el arma en posición amenazante hacia su padre, el chico pidió a su madre que saliera de la casa, ella, aunque con lágrimas en los ojos, le hizo caso.

Durante los escasos dos minutos que tardaron los policías en subir hasta la escena del secuestro, Tachimukai decidió mantener una conversación con su padre.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué, qué? –respondió el mayor, de mala gana.

-Que por qué nos has hecho esto. Se supone que tú nos querías, que éramos una familia… y nos has hecho mucho daño.

-Tú no eres quién para reprocharme nada, niño.

-Soy tu hijo y con eso debería ser suficiente.

-Bah… malgastas tu tiempo, niño. Y te arrepentirás de esto, ya lo verás, vas a desear no haberme delatado jamás.

-Ya no me afectan tus amenazas vacías.

-Pues deberían, ya que yo soy superior a ti.

-¿Superior? Sólo por el hecho de ser mayor que yo, no eres superior, ni tienes derecho a pegarme.

-No entiendes nada, sólo eres un maldito crío. Dame eso… -intentó acercarse para quitarle el arma, pero el oji azul oscuro no bajó la guardia, ni se asustó.

-¡NO! –dio un paso hacia delante con la mano firme- ¡NO TE ACERQUES!

-¿O si no, qué, eh? –Se burló el padre-. ¿Qué vas a hacer tú con ese cuchillo? –Dijo con desprecio-. ¿Eh, Tachimukai? ¿Me lo vas a clavar si intento algo? –se fue acercando, y tomando confianza-. ¿A tu padre? No. No tienes lo que hay que tener. Para eso debes ser un hombre de verdad, tú no llegas a eso. Eres inferior.

-¡CÁLLATE! –ordenó el casi rubio.

-No vas a herirme.

-¡LO HARÉ SI NO TE CALLAS! –estalló.

El silencio se hizo entonces, tanto en la terraza como en la calle. La gente que miraba se calló, expectante. Todos observaban a Tachimukai. Un chico que parecía tan apocado… pero que no lo era. Detrás de ese niño débil y tímido que cualquiera podía ver, se escondía la gran persona fuerte y valiente que era Yuuki. Porque, a pesar de haber sufrido mucho con su experiencia, todo eso le enseñó a no tener miedo, y a valorarse a sí mismo sin ayuda de los demás.

El hombre era cruel, despiadado y maquiavélico, y al ver una oportunidad tan clara en una situación como aquella, no pensó para nada en desperdiciarla. En cuanto su hijo se descuidó fue a quitarle el arma.

-Te puedes hacer daño, así que me lo quedo yo –se burló. El chico, como instinto, dio un manotazo y el cuchillo salió volando y aterrizó en el suelo, cerca de ellos dos.

El mayor, preso de su rabia, se lanzó contra el portero y le intentó agredir, pero este ya estaba preparado y paró el ataque con su mano sana. Con la otra, golpeó el brazo de su oponente en un punto clave, haciendo que se le durmiera esa parte del cuerpo. Era una llave de kárate que Tsunami le había enseñado. Funcionó. Ahora estaban igualados, ya que Tachi seguía con el yeso en el brazo.

El padre cerraba los ojos con fuerza por el dolor, pero volvió a la carga. No obstante, y a pesar de la gran diferencia de edad y tamaño, el pequeño iba ganando terreno poco a poco. Hasta que prácticamente lo tenía.

-Eres un mierda –murmuró el mayor, en el forcejeo.

-Y tú un cobarde –respondió el castaño, haciendo presión.

Los agentes ya habían llegado, pero no podrían intervenir hasta que Tachi se apartara del monstruo, así que esperaban desde fuera de la terraza el momento adecuado. Aunque parecía que el chico tenía la situación más o menos bajo control.

Entonces, sucedió algo que ni Tachi, ni los policías, ni Alice, que observaba todo horrorizada, tenían previsto. El brazo del padre despertó, y consiguió librarse de su hijo.

Y eso no era todo, sino que, al lado y a la vista del monstruo, todavía reposaba el cuchillo…

**Fin del capítulo 12**

**Puede que no se acabe el fic, yo qué sé… estoy indecisa. Prometo aclararme en el próximo capi.**


	14. 13:Pase Lo Que Pase Permanecer A Tu Lado

**Capítulo 13: Pase Lo Que Pase Permanecer**** A Tu Lado**

**Decidido. Seguiré adelante con el fic. ¡Pero necesito alguna idea! Pedidme alguna pareja y ya me inventaré un drama para ellos. Pero debéis colaborar, si no, esto se acaba.**

-¡Tachi-kun, cuidado! –Alice se escapó del agarre de Tsunami, que la había estado frenando todo ese rato, y salió al balcón sin pensárselo dos veces. El padre, sorprendido, y ya con el arma en la mano, miró a su hijo, que se apartó de él y fue a proteger a su amiga, poniéndose entre ella y el padre. Ambos estaban lejos del monstruo, pero corrían peligro.

-Alice… ¿pero qué estás haciendo? –gimió el casi rubio, desesperado.

-No puedo ver cómo te hacen daño mientras yo sólo estoy aquí mirando.

-Pero…

-¡Callaos los dos! –exigió el padre.

-Ali, vete… -rogó el oji azul oscuro.

Pero antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera hacer nada, el padre del portero cogió a la chica, y esta cayó bajo la amenaza del cuchillo, que se encontraba a escasos milímetros de su cuello. Tragó saliva. El chico no dudó ni un momento, alzó las manos en señal de rendición y le suplicó que le tomara a él, pero que la dejara ir a ella. Cosa que el mayor no concedió, obviamente.

-Ahora tu amiga va a pagar tu impertinencia… -la peli marrón se deshacía en lágrimas mientras era herida con el filo del cuchillo. La afilada hoja fue deslizada por la parte de abajo de su muñeca provocando una hemorragia inmediata. La oji verde chilló de dolor, y el casi rubio no pudo más. Tenía que actuar YA, tenía que pararle de una vez por todas, y rápido, antes de que su amiga se desangrara ¿pero cómo, sin hacerle daño a Alice? Miró a su padre con ese gran dilema en la cabeza, y entonces se le ocurrió una idea…

/

-Oye, Shiro, aquí hay unos señores que preguntan por Atsuya… -avisó la prima de los hermanos.

-¿¡Qué! –El peli rosado cogió a la peli rizada del brazo y le preguntó- ¿Una mujer rubia y un hombre pelirrojo con traje y gafas oscuras?

-Sí… -respondió ella, asustada-. Atsu-chan… ¿esos… son tus padres?

-No deben verme –advirtió el menor buscando un sitio donde esconderse-. No sé cómo me han encontrado… ¡Shiro, distráeles! –su hermano asintió y salió a recibir a los antiguos padres de Atsuya, con el miedo de meter la pata profundamente metido en el cuerpo.

/

¿Y qué hacer? ¿Si tienes la opción de arriesgarlo todo por amor? Eso fue lo que hizo el oji azul oscuro, jugárselo todo en un solo movimiento para salvar a la persona que amaba. Se lanzó hacia su padre y, sujetando a Alice para que este no la arrastrara tras de sí, le empujó por el balcón, haciéndole caer en picado caer en picado de espaldas.

Ya estaba hecho. Prefirió no mirar cómo había quedado el cuerpo de su padre, y abrazó con fuerza a su amiga, que lloraba de alivio, aunque también de dolor. Su muñeca seguía sangrando sin cesar.

-Ta… Tachi-kun, me… mareo…oh –y se desmayó en los brazos del castaño, quien buscaba con su mirada asustada una ayuda, alguien que le salvara la vida a la oji verde.

Por suerte, los servicios de emergencia ya estaban allí hacía mucho rato, la metieron en una ambulancia y se la llevaron corriendo, dejando al portero totalmente hundido en la miseria.

Tsunami lo vio allí, solo, todavía arrodillado frente al charco de sangre, y con algunas manchas en la cara y en la ropa, y fue a recoger a su amigo del suelo. No reaccionaba, estaba como ausente, y las únicas señales de vida que mostraba eran las lágrimas que incansablemente salían de sus ojos, pero sin ninguna expresión en su cara, sólo transmitía dolor.

/

Con las rodillas encogidas, sentado en el suelo del desván, que había sido el sitio escogido como su escondite, Atsuya cerraba los ojos, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que no le encontraran.

Abajo, Shiro se veía obligado a dejar pasar a los padres de su hermano, mirándolos atemorizado, y Kozue a su lado, asustada y sin saber qué hacer si encontraran a su primo.

Esa gente registró toda la casa, buscando a su hijo. Siempre que alguno de ellos se daba la vuelta, miraban mal a los dos primos, ya que estaban completamente seguros de que ellos sabían dónde estaba su hijo, pero no se lo iban a decir, y chantajearlos sería demasiado. Siguieron buscando toda la mañana.

-Muy bien, vosotros ganáis… pero no os creáis que os vais a librar fácilmente de nosotros –amenazó el hombre.

-Estaremos vigilando. Todos los días, a todas horas, cada instante, y en cuanto tengáis un descuido… le encontraremos. Porque ese niño nos pertenece, y nunca, jamás, escapará de nosotros.

Okawa y el mayor de los Fubuki creyeron que al final desistirían, pero ya habían pasado dos días y la furgoneta no se movía del otro lado de la acera.

/

-¿Quieres ir a verla al hospital? –preguntó la madre del portero, dulcemente-. Los médicos dicen que ya se la puede visitar, aunque antes debes saber algo, no me han querido decir el qué.

Los ojos apagados del castaño se volvieron hacia su progenitora, entristecidos.

-Me gustaría ir –respondió el chico.

Una hora más tarde, el casi rubio de ojos azules se disponía a abrir la puerta de una de las habitaciones del hospital. Al otro lado de la pared, estaba la persona que más le había ayudado en el peor momento de su vida. Si no fuera por ella, su padre seguiría allí. Pero claro, librarse de su padre tuvo sus consecuencias. Una de ellas, la más dura, fue que Alice fue hospitalizada por rotura de la vena cava. No le dejaban verla, ya que estaba en observación, y hasta ese momento, se había guardado unas ganas terribles de estar con ella, abrazarla, y darle las gracias infinitamente por todo lo que había hecho por él, y… bueno, quizá eso no era todo, pero no estaba completamente seguro de que no confundía sus sentimientos, así que pensó que era mejor olvidarlo.

-¿Se puede? –preguntó el portero, después de tocar a la puerta.

La madre de la chica le abrió, y al ver quién era, le abrazó. El oji azul, un poco desconcertado, se dejó, y mientras la mujer se apartaba de él, echó un vistazo al interior de la habitación, y allí estaba ella, dormida sobre su cama.

-Gracias por salvarla –susurró la madre, antes de coger sus cosas y marcharse para dejarles a solas.

Tachimukai se acercó, sin apartar la vista de los ojos cerrados de su amiga, hasta ella, y se sentó en la silla que había a su lado. No quería despertarla, a pesar de lo mucho que había esperado ese momento, así que se mantuvo en silencio. Cogió la mano de la oji verde y la acarició con suavidad. Después, miró las agujas que se clavaban en su piel y que eran las que posiblemente la mantenían con vida. Se sentía muy culpable…

-Lo siento… -acercó los labios a su rostro y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente. Se quedó allí, como esperando que el mismo milagro que despertó a la bella durmiente, la despertara a ella. Y, sorprendentemente, así ocurrió.

-¿Yuuki-kun? –murmuró la peli marrón, desperezándose y regalándole una mirada que jamás olvidaría.

-Alice… -la atrajo hacia así, apretándola contra su cuerpo, sin poder evitar las lágrimas al recordar el trágico momento que fue la última vez que la vio. Ella se aferró a su cuello y le acarició la nuca, consolándole-. Todo… todo es culpa mía… yo…

-Shhh, tranquilo… ¿qué es culpa tuya?

-Que tú estés así… si yo no hubiera… ah, pero es que…

-Bueno, no sé qué ha pasado, así que no te puedo decir nada.

-¿Cómo? ¿No lo sabes?

La puerta se abrió de repente a sus espaldas, los dos volvieron la cabeza en esa dirección, viendo entrar al enfermero de turno.

-¡Eh, oye! ¿Tú no has hablado con el doctor antes de entrar a visitarla, no?

-No –contestó Tachi.

-Pues… es que hay algo que debes saber –los dos salieron al pasillo un momento-. Esta chica, ¿tú eres su novio o algo así?

-Eh… algo así… -respondió el casi rubio.

-Ha olvidado todo lo que pasó desde la mañana antes del accidente.

-¿No recuerda absolutamente nada? –preguntó el portero.

-Nada. Le hemos preguntado y no ha sabido contestar ni una sola de nuestras preguntas. No sabemos por qué, pero sus recuerdos acaban justo donde empieza lo que pasó en el balcón. Ella sólo se acuerda de que cruzó la esquina para ir a verte y levantó la cabeza, y vio algo que no le gustó, nada más.

-¿Ni una sola imagen borrosa?

-No. Así que, por favor, te pediría que tratases de no asustarla con algún comentario referente a lo ocurrido.

A través de un pequeño hueco de la puerta, el castaño pudo ver a Alice sonreírle, esperándole. Giró la cabeza hacia el enfermero y asintió.

-Claro. Ella nunca debe enterarse de nada.

"Por su bien", pensó Tachimukai, "pero esto es muy raro. Aunque olvide ciertos momentos, siempre conserva una ligera idea de lo que ha pasado. No sé… Puede que el hecho de que no recuerde nada sea bueno psicológicamente para ella, pero quizá que eso suceda es un mal presagio respecto a su amnesia".

A pesar de todo el lío que tenía en la cabeza, el portero se limitó a coger la mano de su amiga y permanecer a su lado. Porque eso es lo que hacen las personas que te quieren: pase lo que pase, permanecer a tu lado.

**¿Reviews?**


	15. 14: Pronto, Si Así Lo Quiere La Vida

**Capítulo 14: Pronto, Si La Vida Así Lo Quiere**

**¡Hola! Bueno, lo primero, muchísimas gracias a mis nuevos lectores (o al menos es de las primeras veces que me comentan): **

**toaneo07, quesney, **

**Y por supuestísimo a quienes son mis fieles seguidoras desde siempre:**

**MimiJBF: mi primer review! Que nunca olvidaré, y el cariño que le tengo a sus biblias versión extendida XD ¡no cambiará nunca!**

**Shouko-Marigold: que lee los capis todos de golpe, cuando lo hace, me llegan un montón de avisos de review (la mayoría suyos ^w^) y eso me encanta, me motiva mucho.**

**Kozuue: sabes que tq! T-T tienes razón, ojalá hubiera forma de hablar más… Ay, cómo hecho de menos como estábamos antes… ¿por qué es la vida tan injusta, y los padres tan poco comprensivos? )=**

-Esto no me gusta, Kozue…

-Ya, se ha comido la última magdalena –respondió la peli rizada, con fastidio. Su primo puso los ojos en blanco y replicó.

-Me refiero a lo de sus padres. No puede estar eternamente aquí encerrado, en algún momento tendrá que salir –miró a su hermano. Desde que sus padres postizos se fueron de la casa, y él salió de su escondite, no había sido el mismo. Ya no tenía vida en sus ojos. No miraba con arrogancia y no había hablado con nadie, de hecho, las únicas palabras que había pronunciado eran para pedir comida.

El mayor de los Fubuki miró al pequeño, que ahora estaba más vulnerable que nunca. Lo más sorprendente de todo era que no paraba de pedir comida. Se notaba que había pasado mucha hambre, y lo más seguro era que fue por él.

Por la noche, cuando se quitó la camisa para ponerse el pijama, Shiro se quedó boquiabierto. Se le notaban los huesos, los tenía muy marcados. ¿Cómo podía haber personas tan crueles? Su hermanito lo había estado pasando fatal mientras que a él sólo le atormentaba el hecho de su doble personalidad. Desde luego, comparado con lo que le pasaba a Atsuya, lo de Shiro no era nada.

-Oye, Atsuya… ¿cuándo comiste por última vez antes de venir a esta casa? –le preguntó el peli plata, con cautela.

-Um… creo… que tres días antes de venir. ¿Por…? –contestó el peli rosa, sin darle mucha importancia.

-¡Pero eso es muchísimo tiempo! ¿No te desmayaste?

-¿Yo? –Respondió, con aire de soberbia- No soy ningún débil.

-Sí, pero…

-Estoy bien, Shiro. Os oí hablar a Kozue y a ti.

-¿Ah sí? –habían estado comentando que el menor parecía muy delgado, más de lo normal, y que quizás tenía problemas con la comida. Pero sólo eran tribulaciones, no estaban confirmando nada en serio-. ¿Te ha molestado? Lo siento…

-Bah, da igual.

-Quiero que te sientas a gusto aquí. Si te pasa algo, dímelo.

-¿Así que esto es tener un hermano? ¿Qué siempre te estén sobreprotegiendo? ¡Ni que fuera un crío!

-Me preocupo por ti. Y Kozue también.

-Ya lo sé, pero… bueno, lo pasado es pasado. **(Lo pasado, pasado, ¡y lo mal hecho, perdonado! ¡Como dijo Mido-kun! ^W^ Nunca se me olvidará esa frase T-T ¿Por qué Level-5 lo echó del equipo nacional? ¡Si es un sol! Incompetentes… ¬¬)**. Y a mí no me gusta mucho recordar mi pasado, así que… a menos que te entusiasme como loco hablar de ello, preferiría no sacar el tema.

Atsuya se terminó de vestir y se metió en la cama.

-Vale.

-Buenas noches, Shiro.

-Buenas noches, hermano.

/

POV TACHIMUKAI

Ojalá pudiera decirte algo para agradecértelo todo, Alice…

FIN POV TACHIMUKAI

El portero se había quedado hasta tarde en el hospital, ya que los padres de su amiga estaban muy ocupados y no podían dejar el trabajo tanto tiempo. Pronto llegaría el padre de la chica, pero hasta entonces, él había decidido quedarse allí.

Durante unas pocas horas, sintió que todo era como antes, y estuvo pensando en cómo decirle a Alice que su padre ya no iba a molestar más, sin contarle del todo la verdad.

Los médicos seguían pensando qué podía ser aquello que empeoraba la enfermedad de la peli castaña, pero no conseguían dar con una razón lógica. Lo único que habían sacado en claro era que esas últimas lagunas sucedían cuando la chica pasaba por alguna mala experiencia. ¿Protegerse de un mal recuerdo? Sí, podría ser esa la razón. Hasta entonces, Tachimukai debía permanecer callado.

-Jo, menos mal que estás tú aquí. Ya he estado ingresada más veces, y si no tienes a nadie que te haga compañía, es un tostón.

-¿Estabas sola, entonces?

-No –negó la oji verde, toqueteándose el pelo-. Estaba con mi hermano.

-¿Hermano? –se extrañó el oji azul. Nunca le había dicho que tenía un hermano-. No sabía que tenías uno.

-¿No te lo conté?

-No.

-Bueno, en realidad no es mi hermano de sangre. Es adoptado, pero no me importa mucho. Le quiero igual.

-¿Y dónde está?

-Hasta hace poco vivía aquí con mis padres, es por eso que ahora yo también vine. Antes yo vivía con mis tíos, porque los médicos decían que no era bueno que me moviera mucho… pero terminé yéndome con mis padres. Mi hermano se fue de torneo con su escuela de fútbol, y no sé cuándo va a volver, pero… le echo de menos –admitió, dejando en paz su pelo, y suspirando.

-¿En serio? ¿Me has echado de menos? –dijo felizmente un castaño de ojos grisáceos violeta.

-¡Genda-kun! –chilló Alice, emocionada.

-¡Hermanita! –correspondió el castaño, abrazándola con cuidado- Pero… ¿qué te han hecho?

Tachi bajó la cabeza, con culpabilidad. En parte, si no fuera por él…

-¿¡Cuando has vuelto! ¡Es genial que estés aquí!

-Jaja, ya, ya… Ejem, hola, Tachimukai.

-Hola, Genda.

-¿No me digas que ya os conocíais?

-Sí… jugamos contra ellos en la academia Teikoku **(¿era así?)** –aclaró el hermano de la peli castaña.

La chica estaba más feliz que nunca. Tenía a su lado a dos de las personas que más quería en el mundo, de diferentes formas… pero los amaba a los dos. Aunque había notado a Tachi un poco triste ese día, el afecto era el mismo de siempre, incluso ella diría que había crecido.

Su hermano y su mejor amigo parecía que habían hecho buenas migas mientras ella dormía. Al despertarse de una pequeña siesta de media hora, estaban riéndose ruidosamente. Sonrió y les miró.

Y entonces, sucedió algo que ella no había planeado. Su mirada y la del portero se encontraron, y no la apartaron durante un buen rato. En ese rato, ella no dejó de pensar en él, olvidó el mundo tal como lo conocía, y se sumergió en su propia fantasía. Imaginándose a ellos dos, juntos, besándose, y mirándose, como en ese pequeño rato que la vida decidió darles a probar, pero continuamente.

Genda pareció darse cuenta de ello y rió por lo bajo. Pronto tendría nuevo cuñado… si la vida así lo quisiera.

/

Aquella mañana caminó a su lado una vez más, pero las cosas eran distintas. Se notaba que Kozue no había descansado bien, entre otras cosas, porque saludó a una farola en vez de a su novio, pero sobre todo se notaba por sus ojeras. Esas que nunca había tenido.

Antes, el único que siempre venía medio dormido era Tachimukai, y todos le hacían bromas sobre ello, incluso el capitán, pero era porque no sabían nada de lo que le estaba pasando.

Al ver a su novia así, se imaginó que algo había pasado, aunque prefirió no decir nada para no presionarla.

En el camino, encontraron a Ulvida y Midorikawa, hablando con Aki. La peli verde hablaba en voz muy baja y triste, y Ryuuji estaría intentando animarla, por la expresión sonriente de su cara.

-Bah, seguro que al final no es nada grave. Mírame a mí, que una vez me caí del tejado y dijeron que _mi cerebro sufriría graves consecuencias_, -Ryuuji imitó al doctor cuando les dijo a sus padres que, hablando claro, se iba a quedar algo tonto- ¡y no me ha pasado nada! ^^ -en ese momento, a Ulvida y a Aki les salió una gotita.

-¿En serio…? –dijo sarcástica Ulvida.

-Sí… ¡eh! –El oji negro se dio cuenta del sarcasmo de la peli azul- ¡yo no soy tonto!

-No…

-¡No!

-¡Que ya lo sé! Sólo era para hacerte de rabiar.

-Sí, ya, claro –el moreno se puso de morros.

-No le hagas caso, Mido-chan. Eres alguien muy inteligente ^^ -aseguró la peli rizada. El peli verde no es que se quedara muy satisfecho, pero siguió a los demás, que echaron a andar hacia el instituto.

**Ya está ^^**

**Bueno, quiero comunicaros que voy a usar muchas de vuestras ideas, aunque algunas no he podido empezarlas ya en este capítulo, ¡os prometo que estarán! Y ya es seguro que habrá un EndoxAki y un GendaxHaru, y el resto que me habéis pedido... quién sabe... a lo mejor os lleváis una sorpresa ;)**

**¡Comentad!**


	16. 15: Algún Día Dirás Que Yo Tenía Razón

**Capítulo 15: Algún Día Dirás Que Yo Tenía Razón**

**Kozue, tienes razón, es que me lío con los nombres y los apellidos, como están al revés ^^U**

En el camino hacia clase, se echaba de menos a Alice y Tachi, que se encontraban en el hospital. La madre del portero le había permitido faltar a clases algún día, por ser una ocasión especial. Y él, dado que los médicos no encontraban una solución al problema, ya podía contárselo todo a su amiga. Pero, claro estaba, no iba a contarle toda la verdad, no le haría pasar otra vez por un momento tan doloroso. Pero de alguna forma se lo tenía que decir, y si no quería hacerle daño, la mentira era la solución más fácil. Y la única, además.

-Oye, Genda, ¿por qué no vas a por unos cafés? Nos vendrían más que bien, ¿a que sí, Alice?

-Bueno… por qué no ^^ -aceptó ella, sin ver la indirecta que Tachi le había mandado a su hermano. En cambio, el castaño sí que lo había captado, así que sonrió a su hermana, miró al oji azul con confianza y salió de la habitación.

En cuanto este cruzó la puerta, el casi rubio ya había inventado el cuento que iba a tener que tragarse Alice como mal menor. Le iba a resultar difícil mentirle con algo así, pero no había más remedio.

-Ariasu (Ariasu=forma japonesa de Alice, o Alicia), tengo que hablar contigo… -ese nombre su amigo solo lo empleaba cuando se trataba de algo importante, así que apartó la sonrisa y escuchó atentamente lo que tenía que decirle-. Es sobre mi padre.

-¿Te ha hecho algo? –preguntó inmediatamente, temiéndose lo peor.

-No –le temblaron los labios al decir aquello, porque era una gran mentira. Sí le había hecho, había hecho daño a la persona que él más quería-. Mientras tú estabas inconsciente… bueno, él tenía un soplo al corazón y… ya sabes, no sobrevivió.

-¿Qué? Pero eso… ¡eso es genial, Tachi! –el portero se entristeció-. Bueno, quiero decir, que ya no podrá ponerte la mano encima nunca más.

Su amigo levantó la mirada y la fijó en sus ojos. Ella puso su mano sobre la de él e hizo un gesto para que se acercara a la cama.

-Ya sé que debería alegrarme de eso, pero no puedo… porque él era mi padre. A pesar de todo el daño que me hizo, lo era, y lo seguirá siendo, aunque esté muerto.

Terminó esa frase a duras penas, ya que decirla le había hecho recordar que si el hombre estaba muerto, era por su culpa. Él mismo, con sus propias manos, le había empujado hacia el vacío de su caída. Sí, lo hizo por el bien de su madre y el suyo propio, y también para salvar a Alice, pero eso, sin quererlo, le había dejado marcado para toda su vida. Y no soportó más la presión, las lágrimas anegaron sus ojos y se echó a llorar, sin importarle hacerlo delante de su amiga. No podía más.

-Lo siento –susurró la oji verde, abrazándole cariñosamente-. Por favor, no llores. No llores…

-¿Sabes qué es lo peor de todo? –La chica negó con la cabeza-. Que murió rápidamente, que no sufrió todo lo que tenía que haber sufrido, lo que se merecía por hacernos tanto daño a mi madre y a mí. Ojalá… se pudra en el infierno…

-Me das miedo… -admitió la peli castaña-. Pero… ¿no te sentías mal porque había fallecido?

-Son las dos cosas. No sé cómo explicarlo.

-Da igual, creo que te entiendo… -él alzó la cabeza y sus caras se encontraron a un palmo de distancia. Las mejillas de la amnésica se colorearon y sus caras se fueron acercando. El tiempo se detuvo, todo a su alrededor dejó de importar por un ligero instante. Sus caras se encontraron… y en el último momento, ella desvió sus labios hacia la mejilla del portero, besando su húmeda piel, sintiendo el sabor salado de sus lágrimas, mientras se regañaba a sí misma por ser tan cobarde. Al mismo tiempo, el casi rubio cerró los ojos con resignación, demasiado bonito para ser verdad.

Los dos se quedaron callados hasta que llegó Koujiro con los cafés. Él, que no sabía nada de lo que acababa de pasar (ni de la conversación, ni del casi beso), se sorprendió de no haberles encontrado en una situación comprometida. Luego le preguntaría a su hermana. Todo a su tiempo…

/

Atsuya se aburría horriblemente sin hacer nada. Todo por culpa de esos viejos… quería con todo el alma que le dejaran en paz.

Fuera de la casa, la pareja discutía en la furgoneta.

-¡Ya no nos sirve de nada, dejémosle! –sugirió la mujer.

-¡Pero sabe cosas…! –respondió el pelirrojo.

-No importa. Si seguimos así, acabarán llamando a la policía, y eso es lo último que queremos, ¿recuerdas?

-Ya… aún así, es una mala idea dejarle vivo con tanta información.

-No creo que diga nada.

-¿Pero y si lo hace?

-Créeme, Kageyama, mantendrá la boca cerrada en todo lo referente a nuestro… pequeño negocio. Nosotros nos encargaremos de ello si no lo hace… -al escuchar aquello, el hombre sonrió malignamente y cogió las esposas de la parte trasera. Solo había que esperar unos minutos más…

/

Rika era, sin duda, una muy buena persona, y quería a sus amigos como si fueran de su propia familia, pero también era verdad que podía llegar a ser muy pesada. Y había convertido el día de Fubuki Shiro en un auténtico hervidero de preguntas.

-¿Qué te pasa, Fubuki? ¿Por qué no me contestas? ¿Te hemos hecho algo nosotros? ¿Te he hecho algo yo? Es eso, ¿verdad? Estás enfadado porque yo te he hecho algo, ¡pues al menos podrías tener la educación de decírmelo! No, claro, ¿verdad? Porque es mejor callártelo para así poder echármelo en cara después… ¬¬ Muy bien, ¿eh? Ya pedirás, ya…

-¡Rika, quieres callarte! Le va a estallar la cabeza al pobre Fubuki –le regañó Ichinose. La peli azul se volvió hacia él y le abrazó, amorosamente.

-Ohh, lo siento, mi cariñín, ya no volverá a pasar más, ¿vale? –le habló como si fuera un niño pequeño, provocando el sonrojo de su novio.

-Este… sí… jeje ^^

Aki los miró. Los envidiaba. Al menos, si el chico al que amaba le hiciera algo de caso, en vez de pensar tanto en balones… entonces, su vida no sería tan asquerosa.

Por su parte, Fubuki estaba deseando volver a casa para estar con su hermano. Aún tenían tantas cosas de las que hablar… el menor no era muy confiado, pero a él estaba seguro de que le contaría cualquier cosa. Se despidió de los demás y se dirigió a su casa.

Nada más divisar la puerta de su casa y dirigirse hacia ella, notó algo raro. ¿Ruidos raros? No… O quizá ese era el problema… que no había ningún ruido. Entonces se preocupó. Atsuya.

Justo cuando pasaba por delante de la furgoneta, cosa que no pudo evitar, la puerta trasera se abrió y unos brazos le arrastraron al interior.

/

Mirada. Sonrojo. Mirada.

Y así se iba el tiempo, Genda deseaba que Tachi se fuera para poder hablar a solas con su hermana y preguntarle qué había del momento en que los dejó solos. Mientras tanto, los dos mencionados se miraban y sonrojaban sin poder hacer otra cosa. Hasta que el portero tomó la decisión de ir al baño.

En cuanto la puerta de la habitación se cerró tras el casi rubio, Koujiro no desaprovechó ni un segundo y prácticamente se lanzó a preguntar.

-Alice, ¿qué ha pasado entre vosotros dos? –exigió saber.

-No ha pasado nada, Koujiro, solo… somos amigos –la chica suspiró, resignada.

-Ya… ¿estás segura?

-Completamente. Yo le ayudo a él, y él me ayuda a mí.

-Pues esas miraditas que os habéis estado echando no decían lo mismo.

-¡Koujiro! –la oji verde se sonrojó, otra vez, aunque por causas distintas que antes-. No sé por qué piensas eso, si solo has estado aquí unas horas. No es lógico que saques esas conclusiones así de rápido.

-Lo que no es lógico… bah… tú hazme caso, Ali, algún día dirás que yo tenía razón.

-Sí, ja.

-Hola –saludó el oji azul, que ya había vuelto de su breve salida.

/

-P…pero, ¿entonces es definitivo? –preguntó la madre del portero, mirando apenada al doctor.

-Sí… lo siento, señora, conozco la situación. Le prometemos que no le sucederá nada malo a usted ni a su hijo. Tendremos cuidado con nuestro paciente.

-De acuerdo.

"Dios mío, ¿y ahora cómo se lo digo a Tachimukai?"

**^^ Y… ¡sí! ¡Se acerca el momento más esperado del fic! (o al menos para mí) El TachixAlice va a llegar… Jejeje…**

**Ah, por cierto. Creo que le dije algo a Shouko-Marigold porque me preguntó una cosa que es verdad que no quedó muy clara… bueno, pues… no es verdad, es que cambié de opinión, porque pensé un poco y… bueno, ya lo veréis, eso sí, ¡en el próximo capítulo!**

**¡Besitos, adióssss!**

**¿Reviews?**


	17. 16: Tú Estarás Conmigo

**Capítulo 16: Tú Estarás Conmigo**

**Haber, lo primero de todo, ¡LO SIENTO! Pero es que me castigaron UNA SEMANA, ¡UNA SEMANA! Y estoy que me muero, actualizando y subiendo todo, continuando proyectos que deje a medias… uff, es un desastre, pero tranquilos porque a lo largo de esta semana iré volviendo a la rutina de escribir y subir ^^ a menos que me vuelvan a castigar, claro -.-**

**Bueno, ahí va el capítulo 16.**

El espacio estaba oscuro, era húmedo y no podía moverse. Una pequeña luz titilante se encendió, y pudo distinguir, vagamente, los rostros que lo habían atrapado.

-¡Vosotros! –Gimió Fubuki-. ¿Qué queréis de mí? ¡Atsuya no está en mi casa, ya os lo he dicho!

-No te creemos –respondió secamente la mujer.

-Así que… vamos a tener que dejaros claras unas cuantas cositas a tu hermano y a ti. Por vuestro bien –sonrió endemoniadamente el hombre.

Shiro se mantuvo muy quieto, no quería causarse más problemas de los que ya tenía.

-¿Me vais a soltar? –quiso saber el peli plata, temblando.

-Sí. Pero si no quieres morir, estate calladito y escúchanos bien, ¿sí?

-Va-vale.

Media hora más tarde, justo cuando Atsuya empezaba a temer por su hermano mayor, la puerta se abrió y entró Shiro, con la mano en el pecho. El menor le preguntó qué había pasado, y por qué se había demorado tanto, y el oji verde agachó la cabeza, a punto de llorar de dolor.

-Ayúdame… -suplicó el mayor, cayendo al suelo de rodillas, agarrando el pantalón de su hermano, desesperado.

-¿Qué pasa, Shiro? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Shiro, qué te han hecho! –gritó el peli rosa, ayudando a su hermano a llegar hasta el sofá. Allí, lo sentó y le preguntó-. Shiro, dime que ha pasado. ¡Dímelo!

El peli plata soltó un sollozo.

-Yo… mi pecho… -balbució.

-¿Qué?

-Que me han… me han… ah… -empezó a llorar, intentando sacarse la camisa, para mostrarle a su hermano lo que le habían hecho.

El peli rosa le ayudó a quitársela, y al terminar, abrió los ojos, horrorizado. No podía ser. Lo mismo que a él.

-Yo… Shi-shiro… no, tú no, a ti no debían hacerte nada, eres mi hermano… ¡no pueden tocarte! ¡Dónde están! ¡Están ahí fuera, verdad! –gritó Atsuya, enojado.

-¡No, no vayas! Eso es lo… que ellos… quieren. Quédate conmigo… -le pidió su hermano, agonizando de dolor, tumbado sobre el sofá. Una gota de sangre cayó al suelo. La herida del peli plata se había abierto.

/

El hermano de Alice por fin se había inscrito en la escuela Raimon, así que ahora el único que se quedaba con ella en el hospital era Tachimukai. La oji verde no entendía la razón, pero su amigo estaba muy, muy raro. Quizás era porque acababa de quedarse huérfano, aunque no debería preocuparle tanto, después de todo, le iba a venir bien no tener que soportar la violencia de su padre nunca más. No obstante, algo no marchaba bien… o a lo mejor era ella, porque últimamente, al mirarle se subía a las nubes.

-¿Sabes que, por un momento, pensé que ibas a olvidarlo todo? –soltó Yuuki, así, de repente.

-Vaya. A eso le llamo yo ser optimista –ironizó Alice-. ¿Qué hubieras hecho, si eso hubiera pasado? –preguntó, interesada en la respuesta.

-Pues… te habría ayudado a recordar, por supuesto. Habría hecho todo lo que pudiera y lo que no, por ti.

-Ya… ¿y si no hubiese recordado nunca más?

-Entonces tendría que empezar de nuevo contigo –sonrió el oji azul. La peli castaña le devolvió la sonrisa-. Y todo volvería a ser como el primer día.

-No esperaba menos de ti.

-¿Acaso dudabas? –se acercó el casi rubio.

-No… -dijo ella en voz baja. Ya no le hacía falta levantar mucho la voz, el portero estaba lo suficientemente cerca-. Yo siempre confié en ti… -cerró los ojos, dejándose besar, por fin. Ya no era un amago de lo que podría haber sido, se acabaron las insinuaciones en el momento en que Yuuki sacó, de ni él sabe dónde, el valor para hacer lo que tendría que haber hecho hacía mucho tiempo.

Cuando el beso terminó, sintió unas ganas tremendas de gritar. De felicidad. Sí, ese sentimiento que no había vivido desde hacía meses. Añoraba tanto sonreír sin tener que fingir nada… quería a Alice. Amaba a Alice. Y ojalá ella lo supiera como él. Porque ahora venía lo difícil, y era decírselo con palabras, ya que los actos eran de mucha ayuda, a veces, pero lo que importaba era atreverse a expresarlo en voz alta.

Inspiró.

/

¿Y qué veía Kino Aki al mirarse al espejo? Mierda. Basura. Porquería. No, no, no, así nunca le iba a gustar a Endo… no tenía que haber comido esas dos galletas.

Se iba a castigar por ello.

Levantó la tapa del inodoro.

Dos dedos, solo eso, y sería como si esas dos galletitas no las hubiera comido jamás.

Ojos rojos.

Y llorosos.

Pero no importaba.

Todo lo hacía por amor.

/

-Pero, entonces, ¿Atsuya de verdad está vivo? –Hiroto miraba a su novia sorprendido.

-Sí. Pero, por favor, no se lo digas a nadie –Kozue suspiró y se dejó caer en la cama, de espaldas, y con los ojos cerrados. Sólo faltaría que alguno de sus dos primos llamara diciendo que había problemas.

-Claro que no… normal que estuvieras tan rara. Oye, ¿y cuándo se lo vais a decir al resto? Quiero decir, que tu primo tendrá que ir a clases y todo eso, ¿cuándo? –preguntó el pelirrojo, siendo interrumpido por la melodía del móvil de su chica. Sonaba Beautiful, de Christina Aguilera **(XD va por ti, Kozuue, me hacía ilusión ^^)**

-No lo sé. ¿Sí? –Contestó a su móvil- ¿Cómo? De acuerdo, vamos para allá… sí, ya te contaré. Adiós, Atsuya.

-¿Vamos? –volvió a hablar el pelirrojo.

-Sí, claro, tú vienes conmigo. Donde quiera que yo esté, tú estarás conmigo –sonrió la peli rizada, dándole un fugaz beso antes de coger sus cosas y arreglarse un poco para marcharse enseguida.

/

"Vale, tú puedes…", pensaron Tachi y su madre al mismo tiempo. Su madre, cogía fuerzas para contarle a su hijo una noticia de última hora, nacida de un pequeño detalle que la mujer decidió ocultarle a su hijo.

Yuuki, al contrario, reunía valor para declararse. Por primera vez en su vida… ya que nunca antes había sentido aquello. Era su primer amor.

-Alice… -dijo su nombre, suavemente, aún muy cerca de ella y de sus empalagosa boca-. Te quiero. Desde el primer momento en el que te vi. Yo… no lo he sabido hasta no hace mucho pero, creo… que –tragó saliva- siempre he estado enamorado de ti –al fin.

-Yuuki. Yo también te quiero. No sé qué es lo que te hace tan diferente, lo que hace que cada día que pase te vuelvas más importante para mí. Pero espero que sea amor. Me haces sentir como si se parase el mundo. Haces que me olvide de mis problemas, y solo hablar contigo es como entrar en otro mundo…

-…donde sólo estemos tú y yo –concluyó Tachi, besándola aún más dulcemente, con delicadeza. Al separarse, se sonrieron mutuamente y él se echó a su lado, pasando el brazo sano por detrás de ella. Alice se acurrucó en su pecho. A su lado, se sentía protegida.

La paz que habían logrado no les duró tanto como a ellos les gustaría. La madre del portero, con mala cara, entró en la habitación, entristecida. Iba decidida a contárselo a su hijo, pero al verle tan feliz, el alma se le partiría en dos si se viera obligada a interrumpir su alegría.

-Eh… ¡hola, mamá! –saludó el casi rubio, más alegre que de costumbre.

-Esto, hola, cariño… bueno, venía a decirte que… -miró su sonrisa, más brillante que nunca- que si te venías conmigo a casa, pero… -la madre esbozó una sonrisa-, seguramente, querrás quedarte aquí, ¿me equivoco?

-Sí, mejor me quedo… -admitió el oji azul, ruborizado. La mujer pronunció un adiós apagado y salió del hospital. Se había callado porque le pareció intuir que algo entre su hijo y Alice había pasado, pero de esa noche ya no podía pasar. Debía contárselo, antes de que su marido despertara.

**¡Kozue, adivinaste! e.e creí que nadie lo iba a pillar… ¡estoy orgullosa de ti ^^ XD! Y de todos los que lo habéis pillado hmpf -.- **

**Sí, el padre de Tachi-chan está vivo… lo sé, soy muy cruel, pero necesito hacer esto por una razón que entenderéis más adelante. Además, el monstruo estará varios capítulos "dormido", quiero decir, en coma, hasta que necesite sacarlo para lo que me propongo. La única pista que os doy es que Alice sufrirá. Lo siento, tiene que sufrir o si no, Yuuki no puede consolarla, y si no la consuela, no hay fic (guao, que mente la mía, ¿eh?)**

**Por cierto, ese GendaxHaru ya lo tengo imaginado en mi cabeza, pero por favor, no seáis impacientes -.- mi mente es muy vaga, y trabaja cuando le apetece.**

**PD: posiblemente, a partir de ahora suba menos cosas, porque acabo de volver al instituto y tengo un montón de exámenes, pero… ¡ánimo para mí y al menos todos los españoles estudiantes! Este trimestre solo dura cuarenta días (sin contar festivos y fines de semana) más o menos. ¡Y ya solo quedan 35! Así que, en verano… ¡lluvias de capítulos caerán sobre vosotros, muahjajajaja! (¿? -.-U)**

**Chao! ¿Reviews?**


	18. 17:Amor A Segunda Vista

**Capítulo 17: Amor A Segunda Vista**

**Perdón por la tardanza, pero entre que me quitan el ordenata, me llueven los exámenes y no sé cómo pero me han liado y tengo para junio nada menos que ocho actuaciones (y un concurso de piano -w-) con mi escuela de música (con todos los ensayos que eso conlleva, por supuesto -.- no sé por qué me dejo enredar) no tengo mucho tiempo, que digamos u.u**

Conocía a ese chico. Jugaba en el equipo de su hermano cuando este obedecía a Kageyama, pero entonces lo odiaba por ser cómplice del motivo por el que Kido no estuvo con ella en su infancia. Por eso, quizás, no se fijó en lo agradable que era, lo lindo, lo atento… Suspiró. Lo tenía todo.

Más tarde de ponerse a fantasear con Genda Koujiro, se dio cuenta de que la habían hablado y no contestó, así que todos la estaban mirando. Enrojeció.

-¿Qué… qué pasa? –se atrevió a preguntar.

-Te decía que es todo un detalle que hayas venido… -aclaró el casi rubio.

-¡Ah! Lo siento, Tachimukai, no te estaba escuchando… -admitió, ruborizada-. Hola, Alice. Tachi. Genda.

-Qué bien que te acuerdes de mí –se alegró el último a quien la peli azul había saludado-. De todos modos, no nos presentaron muy bien la última vez, así que, encantado. Soy el hermano de Alice.

-Oh, tú ya sabes quién soy, la hermana de Kido Yuuto –dijo la de gafas rojas.

-Lo sé. Haruna.

Haruna pensó que era increíble que alguien como Genda se acordara de una chica tan sencilla como ella, lo cual la alegrara más, y la animó a quedarse más tiempo. Al fin y al cabo, sólo había pasado a saludar, pero ese saludo acabó durando más de hora y media.

/

Vuelta a casa después de un largo día de aburrimiento, o estudio, como lo llaman algunos. Midorikawa decidió darle algo de emoción, haciendo que Ulvida le persiguiera por robarle una pulsera, aprovechando que besaba su mano para hacerlo. Lo aprendió en el orfanato, cuando Hiroto, Burn, Gazelle y él robaban las llaves de la cocina a los profesores para coger comida de la despensa. En uno de esos días, precisamente, fue cuando conocieron a la oji azul.

_Flashback_

_Cuatro niños pequeños cuchichean en corro. Planean una emboscada para su profesor nuevo. No los conoce, y no sabe lo que son capaces de conseguir con sólo chocarse "accidentalmente" con alguien. Levantan las cabezas, se miran y se ríen traviesamente, excepto Gazelle, quien ya de pequeñito, tenía esa continua cara inexpresiva._

_Mido y Gazelle van al encuentro del hombre, tirándole de la camisa para que se agache. Necesitan que les alcance un balón, que previamente, los otros dos componentes del grupo se han encargado de colar en el tejado. No está muy alto, pero el profesor necesita alzar los brazos. Mientras eso ocurre, el chico de hielo en versión niño mete la mano en el bolsillo del profesor y saca un manojo de llaves, discretamente. Pan comido._

_El peli verde es el encargado de ir por la comida, junto con Hiroto, para que le vigile (no sería la primera vez que el oji negro llega junto a los demás con las manos vacías, porque se lo ha tragado todo por el camino), pero por el camino encuentran a un grupito jugando al fútbol. El pelirrojo se queda con ellos, olvidando su deber de proteger la comida de las fauces de su compañero, pero este último no puede resistir la tentación de colarse en la despensa y hacerse con un buen cargamento de provisiones._

_Cuando finaliza la misión, vuelve al patio con su botín, solo que allí no se ve a casi nadie. De pronto, los ve a todos: se reúnen en torno a una niña de pelo azul. Debe de ser aquella que dijo padre que traería. Poco a poco, el interés de los niños va menguando, hasta que la niña se queda sola. Está sentada en un banco y parece un poco triste. Abraza sus rodillas. Mala señal._

_Aunque eso, la sencilla mente de un niño tan pequeño (y con más razón si ese niño es Midorikawa) no puede comprenderlo todavía._

_Sin esperarlo, ella alza los ojos y lo mira._

_-¿De dónde has sacado toda esa comida? –tiene unos preciosos y grandes ojos azules. Y su pelo es del mismo color. El pequeño sonríe pícaramente y se sienta con ella._

_-Secreto –responde-. ¿Quieres? –le ofrece._

_La peli azul acepta, dando las gracias. Parece muy educada. Demasiado como para haber acabado allí._

_-¿Y a ti qué te ha pasado? –Quiso saber el oji negro-. A mí me abandonaron, pero era muy pequeño, así que no lo recuerdo. ¿Y a ti?_

_-Yo… un señor al que debo llamar padre me ha dicho que mis papás están ahora con los angelitos…_

_-Qué bonito, ¿no? –responde inocentemente el moreno, ilusionado. Ve que ella no tiene la misma sonrisa-. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿También tú querías estar con los angelitos? –A la pequeña se le escapa una lágrima, y él le pone la mano en el hombro-. Tranquila. Algún día tú también los verás. ¡Y yo iré contigo! Ah, y haremos palomitas para el camino, porque si no, puede ser muy aburrido –añade, muy serio._

_Por primera vez en ese horrible día, la peli azul se ríe. Le hace gracia ese niño tan lindo. **(*.*)**_

_Fin del flashback_

-¡Vuelve aquí! –le gritó, "enfadada" pero medio riéndose. Su novio corría a pocos metros de ella. Hasta que llegaron a un parque y Mido-chan se tumbó en el césped-. ¡Ja, te tengo! –los dos rieron mientras se besaban.

Felicidad. Desgraciadamente, pocas personas la disfrutan.

/

Y los Fubuki no eran de ese pequeño grupo de personas.

El mayor de los hermanos le desinfectaba la herida al otro. No era nada, pero inevitablemente quedaría una fea cicatriz. Una marca que le recordaría toda su vida a ese día. La Marca. La misma que Atsuya recibió cuando era pequeño y perdió a sus segundos padres.

-Ya está –concluyó Kozuue, cortando la gasa con la que había vendado a su primo.

El menor se tocaba el cuello, mordiéndose el labio, debatiéndose entre si debía hablar o no. Hiroto se le adelantó.

-Qué raro, ¿no os parece? No parece una quemadura cualquiera, es como un dibujo.

-¿Tú crees? –preguntó la peli rizada-. No me he fijado, la verdad. Pero, desde luego, es una atrocidad lo que le han hecho a mi pobre primito. Mi Shiro-kun… -comentó, apenada.

-Sí… sigo preguntándome qué significa.

-Es La Marca –susurró el peli rosa.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Shiro, débilmente- ¿Qué marca, Atsuya?

-La… La Marca. Esta marca –añadió, apartándose del cuello unos cuantos mechones de pelo, y mostrando una quemadura exactamente igual que la del peli plata. Su prima y el pelirrojo lo miraron, boquiabiertos.

/

Cuando se levantó esa mañana, Endo no se vio a sí mismo llamando nerviosamente al timbre de la casa de Kino Aki, pero allí estaba. La chica era amiga suya desde que empezó su sueño del fútbol, aunque la verdad era que no hablaban demasiado de otras cosas. En realidad, Endo casi no se había dado cuenta de que Aki estaba tan mal, y no se habría enterado nunca si no fuera porque Ulvida le había obligado literalmente a preocuparse por su amiga, ya que ella siempre lo había hecho por él. Era el momento de corresponderla.

Bueno, puerta abierta.

/

No muy lejos, en el hospital, la recién formada pareja de Alice y Tachi estaban teniendo una conversación estúpida **(es lo que escribo mientras se me ocurre qué poner -.-)**.

-Yuuki-kun, estoy aburrida –se quejó Alice.

-Y yo –respondió Tachi.

-Haz algo.

-¿Para qué?

-Para no aburrirnos.

-¿El qué?

-Pues no sé.

-Pues yo tampoco.

-Pues vaya, qué aburrimiento.

Haruna se rió. Llevaba toda la tarde sonriendo. Empezaban a darle tics.

Alice ya tenía ganas de salir de allí. Aunque tener a su novio cerca le amenizaba algo la espera, seguía siendo insoportable estar las veinticuatro horas en la cama, sin poder hacer nada.

Genda estaba encantado con la peli azul. Al contrario que su hermana, podría haberse quedado allí junto a Haruna el tiempo que hiciera falta.

**He aquí el GendaxHaru que prometí a Kozuue. ¿Alguna sugerencia de pareja más? ^^ Estaba pensando en meter a Gazelle de alguna forma, aún no sé cuál, pero… ¿quién podría ser su pareja? Por favor, dadme nombres de las que os gustaría que estuviesen con él.**

**Reviews? ^w^**


	19. 18:La Historia Continúa

**Capítulo 18: La Historia Continúa**

**Jeje, hola, -w- perdón, lo sé, soy de lo peor y no hay derecho a dejar tirado este proyecto durante dos meses. Lo siento. ¡Pero he vuelto! ^w^ Y espero que disfrutéis mi regreso tanto como yo lo voy a hacer.**

En otro tiempo, a Aki le hubiera encantado tener al capitán en su casa, solo para ella, y no habría puesto objeción alguna, pero ahora le parecía extraño que, de repente, se interesara tanto por su penoso estado.

El castaño se la quedó mirando un rato, y después le comentó que estaba más delgada que antes. La peli verde oscura miró para otro lado, ruborizada, y lo negó. Estaba segura de que solo era un falso cumplido para intentar animarla, que no lo decía de verdad. Porque estaba horrible, o así se veía ella.

-No, de verdad –insistió Endo-. Mira, tienes el brazo súper flaquito, estás en los huesos –comentó, cogiéndole el brazo y palpándolo-. ¿Comes bien?

-¿Qué? No me vengas con eso, son imaginaciones tuyas –dijo, apartando el brazo y levantándose despacio del sofá-. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

-Vale.

La oji marrón fue hasta la cocina y cogió una coca cola y el último sándwich. Lo miró con anhelo, pero después pensó que así no se lo comería ella. Volvió con su amigo y le dio lo que había cogido. Le observó mientras comía. Luego bajó la cabeza e intentó alejarse mentalmente de allí.

/

Para Tachimukai parecía increíble que tan solo hiciera un minuto, las cosas fueran tan diferentes. Hacía un minuto, volvía feliz de estar con Alice, sabiendo que al día siguiente le darían el alta médica.

Hacía un minuto, su padre estaba muerto, y todo era muy distinto. Se sintió como si hubiera dado un paso atrás en el tiempo cuando escuchó de la boca de su madre que le había mentido, y que solo estaba en coma.

-Pero… no, no puede ser… por favor, dime que no es cierto…

-Lo siento, mi amor –se disculpó su madre con dolor, abrazándolo. El oji azul cerró los ojos, sintiendo que volvía a entrar otra vez en la misma pesadilla.

/

-¿Dónde te hicieron eso, Atsuya? ¿Qué significa? –preguntó Kozue, preocupada por su primo. Este solo apartó la vista, sin soltar ni una palabra-. Vamos, Atsu-chan… dime algo.

-Bueno, yo… os dejaré hablar tranquilos –dijo Hiroto, levantándose al pensar que quizá el peli rosa no hablaba por su presencia. No le tenía tanta confianza. Le apenaba tener que dejar sola a su novia, pero tal vez era la única manera de que su primo soltara algo.

Dentro de la habitación, Shiro y la peli rizada esperaban una explicación por parte de Atsuya, a quien no le estaba resultando nada fácil encontrar las palabras adecuadas. No se lo diría a nadie, pero le aterraba tener que recordar lo que tuvo que pasar.

-Lo que os conté es mentira –al fin, se decidió a hablar.

-¿Qué? –Se extrañó su hermano-. ¿Nos mentiste?

-Sí… lo siento. Es que no quería contaros la verdad. No quería que os preocuparais por mí más de lo necesario, y…

-¡Pero si la historia que nos contaste era horrible! Dudo mucho que haya algo peor que eso…

-Bueno, pues lo hay. Yo no morí, ni desaparecí en la nieve… me… me desperté y te vi ahí tirado, Shiro. Y creí que habías muerto, me asusté mucho, y corrí todo lo que me permitieron mis piernas… pero debí de esforzarme demasiado, porque lo último que recuerdo es un terrible mareo, y desmayarme. Y mucho frío –se estremeció al recordar.

-Y… y luego ¿qué pasó? –preguntó el peli plata, asustado. Atsuya suspiró, y continuó narrando.

-Luego me desperté en un sitio muy oscuro y húmedo, y grité pidiendo auxilio pero la voz de un chico algo más mayor que yo me advirtió que no lo hiciera, o sería castigado. Más tarde, me enteré de que me habían capturado, y que estaba encerrado con, aproximadamente, cien personas más.

-¿Capturado por quién?

-Por la Trata* -dijo el oji verde, por fin-. Ellos me raptaron y me vendieron. Una… y otra vez. Por eso esa gente me está esperando ahí afuera.

(*La Trata es algo así como el tráfico de personas… no creo que hagan ningún tatuaje, eso me lo he inventado yo, pero esta organización sí existe, hoy en día.)

Su rostro estaba sereno, a pesar de la horrible historia que acababa de contar, algo digno de admiración, y de un abrazo por parte de Kozue, que lloraba de angustia. Debió de ser horrible vivir durante tanto tiempo de esa manera. Shiro alargó el brazo, y cogió el de su hermano, apretándolo.

El peli rosa lo miró y le dedicó una pequeñísima sonrisa. Porque, en ese momento, no había nada mejor que pudiera darle.

-Prima, no llores… -pidió el menor de los hermanos.

-Lo siento, pero es que… es tan… -el peli rosa le tendió un pañuelo.

Agachó la cabeza, él ya estaba acostumbrado a que le persiguieran, pero esta vez era distinta, ahora había encontrado a su hermano. Y si se quedaba, estaría arriesgando su vida y la de sus seres queridos, ¿y a cambio de qué? Cuando vino a Inazuma, esperaba ser feliz otra vez, pero vivir huyendo, no es forma de vivir.

Lo que le hizo llegar a la conclusión de que no podía, ni debía, seguir haciendo más daño. Ver a Kozue llorar por su culpa ya era bastante pesado para su conciencia, y a Shiro en la cama, debilitado, también. Lo había decidido ya, se iría esa misma noche, antes de que más gente sufriera por su causa.

/

El portero del legendario equipo Inazuma Japón caminaba con la mirada fría y perdida por los pasillos del solitario hospital. Iba a visitar a su padre. No tenía muchas ganas, pero era algo que, muy en el fondo, deseaba hacer. Aunque fuera solo para escupirle. Tenía que verlo.

Abrió la puerta, lentamente, con el corazón en un puño por si el hombre, en ese justo momento, despertaba. Era casi imposible, pero cuando alguien te ha hecho sufrir tanto, no es raro que tengas miedo hasta de tu sombra.

Pero no, su padre estaba visiblemente inconsciente. La máquina que le mantenía con vida marcaba el pulso de sus latidos con un ligero pitido. Después de todo lo que había hecho, ese cabrón seguía vivo.

¿Y Alice? ¿Qué iba a decir cuando se enterase? Cierto que no recordaba nada de aquel momento, ¿pero y si al ver de nuevo al padre, tenía un instante de lucidez y rememoraba? Mataría a su novio por no habérselo dicho, porque, evidentemente, Tachimukai no pensaba hacerlo, ¿para qué? Ya tenía bastante con su propio sufrimiento y el de su madre. Si todos acababan estando así a su alrededor, se le quitarían las ganas de vivir.

Se acercó al monstruo. Y pensó en algo, fue un pensamiento rápido, pero con mucha intensidad. Con solo desenchufar aquellos cables... Sacudió la cabeza, por muy malo que hubiera sido, no debía rebajarse a su mismo nivel. Y aunque la tentación era muy fuerte, resistió.

Soltó un suspiro.

-¿Sabes…? No sé qué demonios hago aquí.

/

Eran las dos de la tarde, y hacía cuatro horas exactamente que Haruna y Genda se encontraban encerrados en un viejísimo ascensor. ¿Cómo habían llegado a esa situación?

Los dos sabían que debían mantener la calma. No estaban nerviosos, pero tampoco calmados. La verdad es que les pareció muy gracioso haberse quedado solos y encerrados, y desde luego aprovecharon la ocasión. Allí sentados, Haruna despeinada, y descalza, sentada en el suelo, y Genda igualmente sentado, pero cruzando las piernas. Se miraron, acercándose cada vez más, para terminar unidos en un largo pero inocente beso. No obstante, al separarse por falta de aire, ella se rió y volvió a besarle. Iba a ser divertido estar allí, después de todo.

/

De repente, Endo dejó de comer, acordándose como por un milagro del cielo de lo que había venido a hacer allí, y puso su mano encima del delgado brazo de Aki.

-Debo hablar contigo, amiga mía –le dijo.

-¿De qué?

-Bueno… yo no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero bueno… Ulvida me dijo que estabas más delgada, y me preguntó, pero yo no sabía nada, así que ella me obligó a hablarte de…

-Ah, así que es eso. Estás obligado –la peli verde bajó los hombros, decaída. Pues no te preocupes, Endo, no tienes por qué hablar conmigo si no quieres –se levantó de la silla, indignada.- Es más, si te place, puedes irte en este mismo momento.

-¡No! Aki, no te lo tomes así, yo no quería decir eso, sólo…

-Olvídalo.

-Pero no quiero irme.

-Ya, pero es que no era una sugerencia, te estoy echando. Largo.

La oji marrón cerró la puerta, apoyándose en ella con las manos en la cara. "Joder, ¿qué mierda acabo de hacer? Soy idiota", pensó. Afuera, un confuso Endo volvía a llamar al timbre, intentando enmendar su error, pero al pegar el oído a la puerta, solo pudo oír como su amiga corría hacia el baño, y allí, silencio tras unas pocas arcadas.

-Aki, no… -susurró el portero, preocupado.

**¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!**

**Juro por Midorikawa que tendréis ante vuestros ojos el siguiente capítulo en menos de una semana. Si no lo cumplo… ejem, bueno, haré penitencia de algún modo -w-**

**Os quiero, mis queridos lectores, aquellos que comentáis y a los que no, igual (: pero quiero recordar a estos últimos que yo no muerdo y los reviews son gratis.**


	20. 19:Gracias Por Salvarme De La Perdición

**Capítulo 19: Gracias Por Salvarme De La Perdición**

**¡Títulos largos donde los haya! Esta vez me superé a mí misma... ah qué va, los he inventado peores -.-  
**

**¡Yeah! =B cumplí mi promesa, se veía difícil ya que había mucha falta de inspiración, pero ayer di un paseo en bici, vi una película de Saw (la 5 ewe), y, ¡voilá! Millones de pequeñas ideas tocaron a la puerta de mi cerebro ^w^' (?) Fueron muchas, además, en este capítulo hay mucho, pero que mucho texto y poquísimo diálogo. Eh, eso en parte me gusta, pero me da miedo aburriros, decidme ¿os gustan así, tan densos?  
**

**featheredmoonwings: la respuesta a tu curiosidad está dentro del capítulo.**

**Advertencia: este capítulo contiene escenas violentas (creo que Saw me está afectando a la cabeza -.-) no aptas para ciertas edades y personas que se traumaticen con facilidad. Si sois de ese tipo de personas, simplemente no leáis el flashback. Si preferís no hacerme caso, bueno, recordad que ya os lo advertí.**

**Asdf, este capítulo está escrito en una noche de insomnio (vaya que raro en mi eh ewe) asi que espero que os guste y que haya merecido la pena (ni yo pense que me podria inspirar tanto a horas de la mañana en las que supuestamente no existo)**

**Bueno, y antes de que os hartéis y le déis a la esquinita de arriba a la derecha donde hay una x para cerrar, voy a esperar reviews mientras esta tarde voy al cine a ver bad teacher (lo se que os importa -.-) y me alegra que os guste! enjoyyyy! (al fin me callé)  
**

Le iban a dar el alta, ya casi estaba, ya no tendría que quedarse estática en esa cama, sin poder hacer nada. La herida de su muñeca estaba casi del todo curada, y pronto podría quitarse la gasa blanca que la cubría. Ignoraba cómo le había llegado a pasar eso, pero ahí estaba. Tampoco había preguntado nada. Igualmente, no se lo habían explicado. No le importaba, en ese momento.

De momento, Alice solamente se durmió. Aunque eran solo las ocho, mañana sería otro día. Y ya estaba muy cansada.

/

Endo cogió su chaqueta y envolvió su brazo en ella. Después, volteó la cabeza y golpeó el cristal de la ventana de la casa de Aki, rompiéndolo. Si ella no le dejaba entrar por la puerta, usaría cualquier otro recurso. Porque sabía que la peli verde le necesitaba, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, y la iba a obligar a dejarse ayudar, quisiera o no.

Avanzó por el pasillo, gritando su nombre. En alguna habitación estaría ella. Vio la puerta del cuarto de su amiga, y tocó con suavidad, a pesar de haber dejado a su paso trozos de cristales rotos.

-Aki, sé que estás ahí. Ábreme.

-Vete –dijo ella en voz muy baja, reteniendo las lágrimas.

-Perdóname por esto, pero no puedo hacer lo que me pides –cogió impulso desde una distancia considerable y se lanzó contra la puerta, consiguiendo abrirla con una ligera molestia en el hombro. La vio sentada en el borde de la cama, agarrando fuertemente las sábanas, y con los ojos fijos en el espejo que había en la otra punta de la habitación. Endo se preguntó si realmente Aki se veía tan horrible.

Le echó un vistazo, empezando por las piernas: ella llevaba un pantalón corto de pijama, dejando ver una piel blanca y delicada, pero lo justo, aunque afeada por unas huesudas rodillas, que seguramente antes de que a la chica se le ocurriera hacer tonterías, no tendrían ese aspecto; siguiendo por las caderas y la cintura: la camiseta ajustada que se había puesto (algo muy raro, ya que últimamente solo usaba ropa ancha) dejaba a la vista unas antes bien formadas curvas, que ahora se habían convertido en ni siquiera la sombra de lo que eran, por culpa de los vómitos, y las costillas inferiores de su cuerpo estaban perfectamente marcadas debido a su extrema delgadez; los hombros, el pecho y los brazos, seguían en un pasado no muy lejano una línea perfecta, con una apariencia que ahora daba hasta cierta dentera contemplar; y su cara, demacrada por el hambre que ella misma se había obligado a pasar, no ofrecía la misma seguridad, confianza y amabilidad que antes.

En el fondo, la comprendía. ¡Sí, qué extraño sonaba! Pero así era. Ser visto por todos con buenos ojos es imposible, pero antes de descubrir eso, la gente suele desgañitarse intentándolo. Endo sabía de alguna forma que eso era lo que Aki hacía, y sabía también que, si no quería acabar peor de lo que ya estaba, debía contar con alguien que estuviera a su lado.

Entonces Aki miro a Endo, preguntándose qué estaría pensando. Nadie la había visto con tan poca ropa desde que se metía los dedos. Temía que le dijera algo, no estaba para comentarios fuera de lugar, aunque tampoco quería que se fuera por donde había venido.

-¿Eso… eso es sangre? –señaló la mano del portero. Después de todo, este no se había protegido tan bien.

-No importa –se acercó, situándose frente a ella, y tomándola de la mano, para que se levantara. Lo hizo, y se dejó conducir hasta ese espejo- Aki, en serio… ¿crees que así estás mejor? ¿Más guapa? –La chica se miró, fijándose en cómo la fina piel se pegaba sus huesos- Yo creo que no lo estás –continuó, sin soltarle la mano, detalle que hizo sonrojar a la peli verde, dándole así algo de color a sus pálidas mejillas-, yo quiero que vuelva la otra Aki, la que sonreía y era mi amiga. ¿Dónde está? Sé que tú lo sabes, dile que vuelva. Porque eso que se ve en este espejo, a mí no me gusta.

Ella rompió a llorar. Precisamente había hecho todo aquello por él, para atraerle y lograr que la amara, o ya ni hablemos de eso, que le prestara algo de atención, aparte de cuando por las mañanas le soltaba su charla diaria sobre lo mucho que le gustaba el fútbol. Fútbol, fútbol y más fútbol, eso era todo lo que salía de la boca de Endo, haciendo que Aki llegara a desear con todas sus fuerzas que él jamás hubiera cogido un balón.

El chico pasó su brazo por encima del hombro de Aki, quien lo apartó y, sin embargo, se aferró con los dos flacuchos brazos al cuello de él, escondiendo la cara en su pecho. Él, sin pensar lo que hacía, rodeó con los suyos las caderas de esta y, separándola de él con delicadeza, la besó en la boca, dejándola más sorprendida de lo que jamás en toda su vida había estado.

/

Fubuki Atsuya era un chico duro, de esos de los que todo el mundo piensa que no le tienen miedo a nada: de estatura más bien alta para su edad, ojos intimidantes, y un gesto amedrentador en el rostro que acabaría con las ganas de molestarlo de cualquiera. Sí, definitivamente, a ninguna persona en su sano juicio le gustaría encontrárselo enfadado.

Pero algo que nadie sabía, y que muy pocos se imaginaban, era que Atsuya sí tenía miedo a algo. Y no sólo eso, sino mucho miedo. Atsuya fue un niño que, desgraciadamente, se quedó sin padres y además perdió a su hermano, algo de lo que las personas malas que lo encontraron se aprovecharon. Esas personas, y sólo esas personas, eran las únicas que le habían hecho sentir miedo, mucho miedo. Miedo de verdad. Le habían hecho temblar con solo acercarse. Llorar con tan solo amenazarle. Tan solo. Suena drástico, pero esa era la realidad, las amenazas eran lo mejor que a Atsuya podía pasarle cuando estaba con esas personas. Porque lo más horrible se lo reservaban las palizas que recibía con frecuencia.

Estuvo en diferentes casas. No en todas lo pasó tan mal, pero en ninguna le trataron como al niño que era, sino como a un simple esclavo, utilizándole para diferentes asuntos, desde servir en una casa, pasando por ser obligado a jugar con los hijos de sus _amos_ (que le martirizaban a su antojo), hasta verse en la necesidad de tener que robar para sobrevivir a los días sin comer con los que era castigado si no cumplía una orden, o tardaba demasiado en efectuarla. Aún recordaba la peor de sus experiencias, con tan solo ocho años.

_Flashback (ese que no deben leer las personas demasiado sensibles, bueno, yo ya lo advertí)_

_Mientras el pequeño Atsuya, de ocho años, se quedaba sumiso en la puerta del estudio, la solitaria Kira Yukimoaki, agachaba la cabeza sobre el escritorio, para esnifar la cocaína que el niño le había conseguido en el ático del edificio. Era un niño, y supuestamente, no podía entrar allí, pero ella no podía moverse de la casa, por culpa de su silla de ruedas. No había ascensor, y tampoco existía forma de bajar o subir por las escaleras, desde que sus viejos acreedores decidieron ajustar cuentas. Fue entonces cuando decidió comprar a Atsuya. Kali le había dicho que era un chico muy eficiente, y que no le iba a fallar, y aunque estaba a un elevado precio precisamente por eso, Kira consiguió que se lo vendieran por menos de quince mil._

_La mujer miró en su bolsillo, pero no encontró lo que buscaba. Dio la vuelta a la silla y se acercó hasta el peli rosa, intimidante. Se colocó a unos pocos centímetros del blanco e inocente rostro del niño, obligándole a aspirar el olor a sudor que desprendía._

_-¿Dónde está mi dinero, hijo de puta? –le preguntó, con unos cuantos mechones de su cabello negro y graso cayéndole por la frente- ¡Contesta!_

_-No lo sé, Yukimoaki-sempai, le juro que yo no lo he cogido –respondió el niño, con el corazón a punto de explotar de puro miedo. Le asustaba mucho esa mujer, siempre tan fría y amenazante. Por eso había ideado un plan para librarse de ella. Ese plan tenía sus riesgos, y sus consecuencias, pero era su única esperanza si quería salir vivo de allí. Además, ya lo había hecho antes._

_La morena Kira se enojó hasta el punto en que cogió a Atsuya de los hombros, con brusquedad._

_-Mientes. ¡No te creo! –Lo sacudió, echándole el aliento, eso hizo que el oji verde apartara el rostro- ¡No me apartes la mirada, estúpido! Por última vez, ¿dónde está mi dinero? ¡Habla!... Maldito cabrón… ¡quítate la camisa! –le ordenó, sacándose el cinturón de su pantalón militar._

_-¡No, por favor, Yukimoaki-sempai, el cinturón no! –suplicó él, tapándose el rostro con las manos, al borde de las lágrimas._

_-¡Quítatela!_

_Llorando, Atsuya hizo lo que le ordenaba su ama, y se dio la vuelta. Ella comenzó a hacer chocar la hebilla contra la espalda del peli rosa. El pequeño cerraba los ojos y se tapaba la boca con las dos manos para no gritar de dolor con cada golpe, si lo hacía, sería peor._

_-¡¿No tienes suficiente? ¡Dime dónde lo has escondido, cabrón de mierda! –dejó de golpearle, cogiéndole del pelo y acercándole a ella, lo suficiente como para ser consciente de las aceleradas respiraciones de su pequeño esclavo. Él la miró directamente a los ojos, error que tardó demasiado en enmendar- ¡Te he dicho que no hagas eso! ¡Idiota! ¿Acaso te gusta que te pegue? –el aludido negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, intentando encontrar el punto medio que a su ama le gustaba tener: ni muy directo a los ojos, ni sin mirarla._

_-Sempai… el dinero está detrás del tablón de madera suelto de su habitación –confesó, consiguiendo que le soltaran. En cuanto eso ocurrió, Atsuya se frotó la cabeza, dolorida, y esperó con la camisa puesta a que Kira volviese con el dinero._

_-Si vuelves a cogerlo –le advirtió- te cortaré las manos._

_-Sí, sempai… -obedeció él, agachando la cabeza- ¿No va a venderme?_

_-No. Te necesitaré por mucho tiempo, niño, así que hazte a la idea._

_-Pero si no me soporta, sempai._

_-Tú a mí tampoco –el peli rosa, viendo que su plan había fracasado, se echó a llorar. La peli negra frunció el entrecejo- No llores, es incómodo._

_-Perdone –se sorbió la nariz, pero no aguantó más- Yo… yo quiero ir con mis papás y mi hermanito –gimió, sollozando sin parar. La mujer, intentando no perder el control, se masajeó la frente, pacientemente._

_-Vale. Cállate y ve a tu habitación, no voy a necesitarte hasta mañana. ¡Venga!_

_El oji verde la miró, con cara de lástima, pero la obedeció y se marchó a su habitación, sin saber que al día siguiente, encontraría muerta a su ama, y por norma le trasladarían de nuevo a la "central", como _ellos_ la llamaban._

_Fin del Flashback_

Más tarde, con doce, tuvo la suerte de caer en manos de una buena familia.

Llegó a Estados Unidos en un barco carguero, en unas condiciones lamentables, y mareándose durante todo el viaje. Su destino era la mansión Green Paradise, situada cerca de una de las urbanizaciones de más alto stánding de toda Florida. Un lujo para los que allí vivían, con piscina, jacuzzi, campos de golf, jardines bien cuidados y un servicio de primera. No tan agradable para los que venían forzados, como el pequeño Fubuki, que no tardó en acostumbrarse a respirar aire puro y gozar de pequeños momentos de libertad, algo que no tenía en su anterior hogar (si es que a eso podía llamársele realmente un hogar), aunque tampoco lo pasaban tan mal. Al peli rosa le encargaron del jardín, y la verdad era que lo hacía muy bien.

En su estancia en la gran mansión, pronto conoció a la hija del dueño, que tenía más o menos su edad, quizá unos meses más, y la visitaba cada noche. Le tiraba piedras a la ventana de su balcón. Al principio se escondía, sintiéndose un estúpido, creyendo que nadie le veía. Pero al poco tiempo, ella comenzó a sonreírle y a guiñarle el ojo cuando se lo encontraba por los pasillos, ignorando a cualquier otra persona que por allí se encontrara. Como si supiera que era él quien llamaba a su ventana por las noches. Atsuya estaba preocupado, se metería en un buen lío si alguien veía esas muestras de afecto. Así que decidió acompañar la piedra de esa noche con un clavel y una nota que simplemente decía: _Guárdame el secreto._ Esa noche, por solo dios sabe qué razón, no se escondió, y la chica se asomó al balcón, descubriéndole.

-Sabía desde el principio que eras tú –dijo, sonriente.

-Por favor, señorita, no diga que…

-Tranquilo, te guardaré el secreto. No quiero que te pase nada –añadió, mirándole tiernamente. Después, bostezó y dijo- Buenas noches, Atsuya.

-Que duermas bien, princesa –le deseó él.

/

Las cosas el día anterior habían ido mejor de lo que todos pensaban: a Alice prácticamente la echaron a patadas a las nueve en punto, justo una hora después de haber caído vencida por el sueño. Su novio, que aunque ella no recordaba haberle visto como en una hora antes de dormirse, allí estaba. La ayudó a recoger las pocas pertenencias que tenía en el hospital y, cuando estuvo todo listo, la llevó hasta el taxi que había pedido. Al llegar, la luna colgaba brillante del cielo, como dando un augurio de que algo tenía que pasar esa noche, y el viento se colaba por cualquier rendija, traicionero, calando en los huesos de Alice y Yuuki. Y qué mejor manera de combatir el frío helador, que con un cariñoso y sincero abrazo. Lamentablemente, ninguno de los dos pensó en la brillante luna cuando salieron del coche, besándose por última vez aquella noche, sin saber que sería su último beso en mucho tiempo.

22:00 pm… 23:00 pm… 0:00 pm… 1:00 am… 2:00 am… 3:00 am… 4:00 am… 5:00 am… 6:00 am…

Siete de la mañana.

Alice Green solía quedarse haciendo el vago en la cama un rato después de despertarse, le gustaba poder permanecer sin hacer nada un poco más, evadiendo sus responsabilidades por unos instantes. Le gustaba tener sueños bonitos y luego quedarse despierta, con los ojos cerrados, pensando en ellos, imaginándose que son verdad. Despertarse y no recordar nada, es algo que siempre le había fastidiado, pero nunca lo había hecho de la forma en la que aquel día se despertó.

Se incorporó violentamente, asustada y jadeando, con lágrimas en los ojos. Miró a su alrededor. Normalmente, eso la hacía calmarse, pero esa vez en concreto, solo la asustó todavía más, y entonces deseó no haberlo hecho. La cabeza le daba vueltas, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba. Y es que lo que le ocurría aquella mañana de junio a Alice Green era que había olvidado todo. Absolutamente todo.

**Perdón por poner una escena así, a mí también me da lastimita ver a Atsuya tan vulnerable (aunque a la vez me satisface escribirla). Lo siento si no os ha gustado.**

**Así es que... ¿Review? (: Son gratis y os juro que no os voy a morder.**

**PD: ¡acordaos de decir si os gustan con tanto texto, por favor! (: (y por cierto tan largos…)**

**PD2: ¿Alguien se ha dado cuenta de la pequeña relación de la segunda historia de Atsuya con la de otro personaje del fic? Bueno, si no es así ñ.ñ os dejaré con la intriga, que ya sabéis que me encanta haceros eso xD**


End file.
